The Winx Chronicles II: Messages From The Past
by Chrissiemusa
Summary: Sequel to The Disease of Death. Layla finds herself having dreams about her friend Anne, telling her to travel to a forbidden dimension to save her. But will the Winx Girls go or leave her to fend for herself? Rated T. Multi-Chap. Now Complete!
1. New Semester, New Beginning

**AN: This fic is a sequel to my first Winx Club story **_**The Disease of Death**_** and although you don't really have to read that one to understand this one it will probably help if you do. **

**To everyone who read the first story and have decided to follow into this one welcome once again and I hope that you enjoy this fic as much as the last.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Winx Club in any way, shape or form. It belongs to Iginio Straffi and I am not making any money out of this.**

**Messages From The Past**

**Chapter 1**

**New Semester, New Beginning**

It was now the second semester of the year. Bloom returned after her two week mid-semester break and looked around Alfea with somewhat saddened eyes. She couldn't believe that this would be the last semester that she would have Sky just down the road. The boys would all graduate at the end of this year inside a ceremony at Red Fountain while the girls still had one more year until they finished as Guardian Fairies.

Even though she felt a little down though she hoped with all of her heart that this semester would be better than the last. After all they had been through with Musa's virus, the Magical Dimensions war and defeating the Company of Darkness, they needed to stay at home for a while, get their bearings and relax. Hopefully this time around they would only have to worry about what day they had a test or how much homework they had to complete.

Bloom entered her room making Kiko immediately jump from her bag and begin dancing around with joy. Taking a breath she put the suitcase on the floor near the door before she heard beautiful music coming from her left. Looking through the door she saw Musa, reading sheet music and playing along. It was a beautiful melody. She never realised just how much she had missed Musa's music after she died. She supposed it was because she didn't know what she truly had until it was taken away.

"Hey, Bloom," Musa greeted with a smile, placing her flute back into its case.

"Hey," she smiled a little half heartedly. "It's good to hear you playing music again, Musa."

"Thanks, Bloom," Musa replied. "I thought I better get the flute out and play something, it had been collecting dust for a while. How was your break?"

"It was okay, where are the other girls?"

"They're all in the quad, they asked the boys to come over and visit. You know it is their last semester in Magix right?"

"Yeah I do," Bloom sighed sadly. "I wonder what it will be like without them here for the final year of school."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Musa began. "Besides you will always have us by your side remember."

"Yeah you're right." Suddenly Flora appeared inside the doorway

"Well come on girls, the boys will be here soon or don't you want to say 'hi'?" Flora laughed as Musa followed out the door with Bloom by her side. Together they walked through Alfea's halls and arrived in the Quad.

"Bloom!" Stella ran and hugged her friend. "How was your break?"

"It was okay, mainly sleeping in and watching earth movies, you?"

"I spent the time with my mum, it was her turn this time and we had an entire week of salon treatments, spa days and shopping, she even let me buy as many dresses as I wanted, observe!" Stella waved her hand and her normal green dress changed several times to show the girls what she had bought. "I bought heaps of new stuff, jewellery, clothes, watches, earrings, necklaces-"

"I hope you didn't buy a new boyfriend," Brandon commented as the girls all smiled. They had arrived. Stella ran to Brandon who held her close to his chest. "Of course I wouldn't," she began looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Sky!" Bloom ran to Sky who hugged her tightly and then kissed her lips for a moment.

"Hey, Bloom, how was your break?"

"It was alright," she smiled. "But coming back and seeing you is way better." Sky just laughed slightly as Bloom playfully nudged his arm. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I was thinking the same thing," he smiled.

Helia kissed Flora on the lips as they met in gazes. "How was your break Flora?" He asked.

"I spent the time with Miele. She has been having trouble sleeping lately so I decided to help her realize that no one was going to hurt her."

"Why is she having bad dreams?" Helia asked. "I mean is it because of what happened when you got your Enchantix?"

"Maybe," Flora sighed. "But it doesn't matter now, what does is that this is your last semester in Magix."

"Yeah," Helia sighed "and we are going to make it the best semester in Magix history." He smiled as Flora hugged him tightly. Timmy and Tecna hugged each other closely. Timmy smiled to Tecna as she looked into his eyes. "I hope your break was as good as mine," Timmy inquired.

"Well if you mean the midnight run a way's into the magical history museum back in Zenith then yeah it was better than good," Tecna just looked into his eyes as he gazed into hers.

"Tecna, I don't know what's going to happen after this semester is over. I mean I don't." A finger was placed over his lips "How about we worry about that when the time is right?"

"Sure," Timmy smiled. "What was I thinking?"

Musa walked to Riven and was worried that he had reverted to his original, arrogant self over the break. Then she felt Riven's arms surrounding her body and she held him tightly herself. "I missed you," Riven whispered into her ear. Musa began to blush as they separated.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," Riven smiled. "I did." He pulled her closer to him and their lips met for a brief moment. Musa was beginning to like the Riven he was becoming. She knew that he felt bad for a lot of things and she didn't completely understand most of it but she did know one thing... that this caring Riven was much better than her previous arrogant one.

Layla walked around the back of the school. "That dream I had," she mumbled to herself. "What was it supposed to mean?" Suddenly she saw Nabu appear in front of her.

"Nabu!" she cried and ran into his chest. Nabu held her in his arms.

"Hey Layla," he smiled. "What's going on, why aren't you with the others?"

"I just needed some time to think that's all."

"What about?" Nabu asked as she stepped back.

"About everything... a few things bothering me like what will happen at the end of this semester? Will you and the other guys all just leave and never talk to us again?"

"Never," Nabu interrupted. "Never think like that, Layla, our parents already said that we were to have an arranged marriage with each other. We are both of royal families and there is no way that I am leaving you," Nabu slightly smiled. "Layla, whether you like it or not you have me for life."

"Oh Nabu!" Layla said hugging him again. "Thank you. I know I can be stubborn sometimes and..."

"Quiet," Nabu said as he leant in and kissed her lips. Layla closed her eyes and kissed him back. When their lips parted Nabu and Layla just smiled and laughed to each other. "Now what do you say to joining the others huh?"

"Sure," Layla said taking his hand as they walked through the quad.

Together the group all boarded there quad bikes, girls holding onto their boyfriends of course. Together they rode until they reached the edge of a beautiful lake. The girls all dismounted to see a picnic, completely set out with flowers, plates, forks and knives, two large picnic hampers filled with food and picnic mats on the ground for them to sit and lay on. The girls all hugged their boyfriends again at the excitement of actually having a normal date.

Everyone took a seat and Musa saw a portable CD player ready for a CD. While she and Layla chose one to put on the other girls all began playing the 'would you rather' game. "Okay Stella," Bloom began. "Would you rather, wear nothing but witches clothes for an entire month or give up your powers for a year?"

Stella began to think as the other girls all waited for the answer. Brandon began pouring softdrink into the cups for the girls and guys while they talked about their holidays.

"That is a really hard one," Stella said biting her finger nail nervously. "Okay I would wear the witches clothes." The other girls all laughed.

"Hey! At least if I had magic I could spell everyone into thinking they were a new fashion trend and making them all wear it too."

Musa's CD had been selected as Layla began to dance on the grass. Musa stood and danced along with her. Riven watched with a smile on his face "So what did you do for the holidays Riven?" Asked a voice from behind him. Riven still watched Musa while leaning against a nearby tree.

"Ah hey Riven?" Timmy asked again as Riven turned around.

"Sorry guys what did I miss?" He asked.

"I was just asking you what you did on your holiday break?"

"Oh nothing much," Riven replied. "Just took inventory at my dad's shop and helped him over the holidays with demonstrations and stuff" he explained before putting the lip of the glass to his mouth and sipping the cold soft drink.

"I didn't know your dad had a shop... heck you never talk about your family," Sky said unsure of what Riven's reaction would be.

"Well yeah I have a dad and he owns a phantom sword shop back home in Quantum," Riven began. "I know I never talked about my parents before but I have decided that I need to be a better person. I hated it when I was arrogant, I really need to be more friendly but don't expect me to tell you every little thing about my life!"

"That's cool," Helia replied, holding his hands before him in defence. "But is it because of a certain someone?" He asked his voice slowing at the end of the sentence. Riven just laughed slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean-" Brandon began as he patted Riven on the back. "Is it because of Musa? Has she changed you in some crazy way?

"Well," Riven said looking to Musa as she danced with Layla. "Yeah I guess that's it. You know... I shouldn't tell you or I might lose my reputation as a force to be reckoned with."

"Come on Riven," Helia nudged. "We already know that you love Musa, and besides we are your friends. You can tell us anything."

"Well, you know when she died?" He returned as the others all nodded their heads in agreement. How could anyone forget that one moment in the previous semester? "Well after she was gone I realized that I never told her how I felt or treated her right and then it was too late. I just don't want that to happen again."

"Well good on you bro," Sky began. "It's about time you got out of your hard shell. Now I think it's time for us to rejoin the girls for something to eat hey?"

"Good idea," the boys all returned to the girls and together they ate and talked about their holidays.

Musa told them about what it was like to be back home for the first time since her last attack. She had arrived inside her old home and opened the door, looking directly to the blood stain on the carpet floor. Quickly she opened the windows to get the dust and damp out before proceeding to scrub away the stain. But, it didn't matter how hard she tried it was still there. She ended up resorting to a spell which managed to remove it and wondered why she hadn't done that in the first place.

"I ended up breaking down and decided to come back to Alfea early," she explained. "Being there was just too painful."

"But why didn't you go and stay in the palace?" Bloom asked. "I mean you are the princess and all."

"Well actually I'm not," Musa began to explain when Stella stepped in.

"Allow me Muse, even though Musa is the proper princess of Melody she still has to go through her coronation to be allowed into the palace. So even though she is rightfully allowed to stay there Musa is still not the crowned princess of melody. I know it sounds stupid but that is just the way it is."

"Besides that," Musa sighed. "I wanted to make peace with the place I had grown up all my life and there were still a lot of things I had to sort out and pack for when I do move into the palace. I am so not used to this whole 'princess' stuff." Musa explained and then decided to get the topic away from her.

"What about you, Flora, what did you do?" She asked. Flora slightly smiled as it was quite obvious that Musa was trying to avoid any more questions. "Well I spent the time with my parents and my sister Miele."

"How is she?" Bloom asked. "I love your sister she is so cute."

"She is fine," Flora said after a moment's hesitation which earnt her a look from Helia. The kind of look that said 'why didn't you tell them the truth about her nightmares?'

"Well I don't know about you girls but I think it's time for us to get back to campus," Tecna interupted. "It's not that this hasn't been great, because it has, but if we don't get back then Griselda is sure to punish us."

"Yeah," Musa laughed. "The last time we were late for curfew she was ready to kick us out of Alfea."

"I don't think we can handle another Griselda problem this time. Tecna's right we better get going and you guys still have curfew too don't you?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah," Sky sighed. "Even being a senior doesn't get you a better curfew." After everything was packed up the sun began to set.

Once everything was packed the small group made their way back to Alfea, satisfied that this was the proper way to start the school year.

All of their holidays had been spent in different ways. Musa's was full of memories, Flora's was full of worry about her sister, Blooms was full of watching repeated midday movies, Layla's was full of formal gatherings and greetings, the things she hated more than anything. Tecna's was the most exciting of them all, considering that she snuck out of her parents house at least four times over the break to go with Timmy to the Magical History Museum and to watch the stars. Musa couldn't help but smile at the way Tecna leaned into Timmy's back with a smile. They were so happy and she had changed a lot since they first met three and a half years ago.

It seemed that the girls were all undergoing changes in their lives. After all, junior year and they had already defeated numerous battles and villains over and over and now they were here. Next year would be their senior year and what it would bring was a mystery to them all. The girls all dismounted their boyfriend's bikes, kissed and hugged them goodnight and arrived in the Quad as night fell.

Suddenly two spotlights turned on, hitting the girl's eyes. They all tried to look around but they couldn't see a thing. Then they heard the last voice they wanted to hear on such a perfect day "LADIES!"

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. This story will start off a little slower than the previous one before the real adventure begins. Thanks for reading :)<p>

Response to Anonymous Reviews (From The Winx Chronicles – The Disease of Death Chapter 26)

Nath: Thank you for all the suggestions and for reviewing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.


	2. The Dream

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I apologise in advance if there are any errors and am sorry that it's taken so long to post this latest chapter. The dreaded writers block took it's hold.**

**I have also teamed up with Roxy Fan 4 Ever in a co-fic that we adopted together from ****Amity Verity Fortunato entitled A New Fairy of Sparx which will be a multi-chap as well. Please take the time to give it a look over and let us know your thoughts. It's rated M for later chapters.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Dream**

"LADIES!" A harsh voice boomed into their ears. Musa held her hand before her eyes to try and shield them from the light and see who was before them, the other girls doing the same. But they all knew who it was the moment the word passed her lips. "Busted," Musa whispered, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Too right you are busted," Griselda addressed as she walked into view, clicking her fingers to dim the lights, allowing the girls a chance for their eyes to return to normal. "Why are you so late?"

"We were coming back," Bloom began.

"Yeah we just lost track of time," Flora explained sweetly though nothing was going to work on Griselda's reserve. She was the head of discipline after all and had met every possible excuse before. The 'losing track of time' excuse was one of the most frequently used ones.

"Well then I think it's time for you to buy a watch. Curfew is at 6:00pm sharp. I know that you girls are nearly seniors but the face of the matter is you don't have any benefits in curfew time and should set an example to the rest of the younger students. Go to your rooms and I will see you all with me in Mrs Faragonda's office tomorrow morning, is that clear?" She asked knowing that the girls understood perfectly.

"Yes Ms Griselda," they all replied sadly.

"Now get out of my sight." Together the girls all walked back to their rooms through the many corridors and up several flights of stairs. "Well she was unpleasant," Stella stated. "I wonder what's got her so up-tight."

"Maybe it is the new freshman, they can be a bit of a problem," Tecna stated. "I mean look at all the stuff that we did in our first year."

"All I know is," Musa yawned. "That if I don't get to my bed soon for some sleep I'm going to sleep right here in the hallway."

"I hear you," Layla said, yawning herself "I am so tired. Those two weeks were so not enough of a break."

"You think that's bad," Bloom sighed. "Back on Earth we once had a mid-semester break that was only four days long. That was barely enough time to relax. Just when you did you had to go back to work again."

"Wow that really would suck," Stella said with a nudge into Blooms shoulder. "But you aren't on earth anymore, Bloom. You're in Magix and besides that, if you were still on Earth you would never have met Sky." Bloom just smiled as they reached their dorm room.

Layla waved goodnight and entered her dorm room. Stepping inside she closed the door behind her and looked to the right to see Galatea sitting on her bed and playing the harp quietly.

"Hey Galatea," she waved, walking past the door and to her own room.

"Hey Layla," she replied, plucking at another string. "Have a good break."

"No actually," Layla sighed, standing at the door and leaning against the frame. "Royal engagement after royal engagement, you know all the boring stuff."

"Yeah I know the feeling," Galatea replied, placing her harp onto her lap. "It's pretty hard you know, to rule a Kingdom."

"How's Derrick doing, I mean is he dealing with everything okay?"

"Yeah he's alright, a little too excited to be returning to school though he keeps on talking about how he wants to be a hero like Riven," she laughed. "He'll probably end up at Red Fountain when he's old enough but in the meantime he's staying at home while a few of my dad's advisors help look after the kingdom for me until I get back."

"I suppose it's not easy, with your dad being gone now."

"It's not the easiest thing but I have a lot of people to support me."

"What about your mum?" Galatea looked to the floor as Layla sat next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's okay," she replied. "My mum left my dad soon after Derrick was born. They separated and I haven't heard from her since. She tried to contact me again over the summer holidays once and Musa told me that it would be a good idea to see her. So I went, thinking that everything would be okay, but it ended up being the most awkward moment ever. In the end she asked about Derrick and my father and I just snapped. We haven't really talked to each other since and that's the way I like it."

"I'm sorry, but I suppose it's for the best."

"Yeah, oh well I better get some sleep, you should too."

"You're right, especially since we got busted by Miss G. Got a meeting with Faragonda in the morning." Layla stood to her feet and paused at the door.

"Then hurry up!" Another voice yelled from across the dorm as a tired and dull Francis appeared, rubbing one eye with her hand. "Can you keep it down some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry," Layla and Galatea apologised, both knowing how much Francis needed her beauty rest. For the Fairy of Laughter she certainly wasn't laughing now.

Musa lay down on her bed and rolled over so she was facing away from Tecna, her eyes gazing to a picture of her parents, both standing there with smiles on their faces. They all looked so happy and all it did was make Musa's heard ache. 'I miss you both so much,' her mind whispered. 'I hope that you are proud of me. It is hard, everyone talks about their homes and their parents and siblings but I don't have anyone. I go home and all I see are bad memories,' Musa slightly smiled, shrugging off the idea and allowing sleep to finally come. 'Good night mum and dad.'

Timmy sat on his bed and just stared at his walls. His gaze then turned to a picture of Tecna that he had hanging off a well placed hook. They both looked so good together, so perfect for each other. Timmy let out a deep sign when Brandon walked past with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked into the door to see Timmy didn't even give him a second look. "What's up bro?" He asked, stepping inside the door frame and leaning against it.

"Nothing," Timmy mumbled.

"I know that's not true so spill."

"It's just," Timmy sighed again as he looked to his friend. "What is going to happen with Tecna when I graduate? I mean will you and Stella even see each other? Will Bloom and Sky? What about Helia, Nabu, and Riven I just don't know."

"So you are worried about if you and Tecna will still be together even though you leave?"

"Yeah," Timmy said taking off his glasses and placing them on his night table. "I know it's not logical to think like this because we are perfect for each other and with technology we should be able to see each other but..." Brandon walked inside, taking a seat next to him on the bed and patting his back with his hand.

"Don't worry about it Timmy. I know that the girls are probably thinking the same thing. I mean take Riven and Musa for example. They only just got into a relationship, a proper one anyway, and will they see each other? I don't know. But I do know that you and Tecna will. You are both from the same realm, you both love technology, you both are great together. There is nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Brandon" Timmy smiled. "But I am still worried about what the girls will do. I mean do you think any of them will break off the relationship before we leave?"

"I honestly don't know," Brandon sighed. "But I sure as hell hope not. Just relax, don't think about it and get some sleep."

"Thanks," Timmy smiled.

Layla laid restlessly, her eyes closed though her forehead beaded with cold sweat as her mind collapsed itself into the nightmare. Layla opened her eyes and found herself inside one of Tides palace's towers where she and her friend Anne were dancing. She smiled, watching the younger version of herself sitting on the floor. "Come on, Layla, you need to learn to just let go and set yourself free!"

"I can't be as free as you Anne," she admitted before Anne took her hands in her own and lifted her to her feet. "Layla, you can do it," she smiled before letting the beat take a hold of her body. "Just follow me okay and you will get it in no time."

"Oh Anne, you are my best friend in the whole magical dimension," Layla laughed, her smile a mile long. "And you are mine too Lay," Anne smiled, her red hair moving with a breeze inside the room.

Suddenly there was a white light and as Layla looked around she saw she was in one of Tides streets. Her eyes searched around when she saw Anne walking along toward the palace looking upset.

"Anne," Layla sighed as she walked next to the girl. "Anne, can you see me?" Layla waved her hand in front of her face but received no reaction. "Anne, you need to look at me."

"What am I supposed to tell Layla? How do I tell her that her best friend has to leave?" Anne began with another sigh. Layla stopped trying to get her attention and instead listened intently. "What am I supposed to say? Hi Layla, listen I am leaving as of now!" She yelled and kicked a rock on the ground before beginning to cry. "I can't do it," she cried, wiping a tear from her eye. "Layla is my best friend, I can't put her in danger...I already have put her in danger. I need to leave. I need to tell her the truth."

'_Put me in danger?' _Layla thought. "What are you talking about? What danger?"

"No I can't tell her the truth. It would kill her if she found out and the last thing I'd want is her following me. I need to go, handle this myself and tell her that my family is moving away...that's it, that's all I have to do."

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Layla screamed as Anne walked into the castle turret, their favourite place to dance. "Hi Anne, what are we going to learn today?" A young and bright eyed Layla asked with an oblivious smile. "Actually, Layla, there is something I have to tell you," Anne replied.

"What is it?" She questioned, concern edging her words.

"Layla...I'm really sorry but my parents are moving away and I need to go with them."

"W-what?" Layla asked, tears filling her eyes and her lips trembling. "But I..."

"I'm sorry Layla but I promise to write every day."

"YOU NEVER DID!" Layla screamed. Knowing full well that the young friends would never hear her cries. "You promise me that you would always be there for me. You said that you were my best friend and then you go and do something like that!"

"Layla," she heard a worried voice whisper.

"You promised!"

"Layla!"

"You promised me!"

"LAYLA!" Her eyes snapped open only to see Francis above her. "It's only a dream." Forcing herself up Layla wiped the seat from her brow and looked down to the sheet sin disbelief. "Are you okay?" Francis questioned as Galatea entered the room.

"Yeah," she smiled slightly. "It's okay it was just a bad dream."

"It sounded pretty intense," Galatea added. "You were yelling at the top of your lungs 'you promised me' you kept repeating it over and over."

"Yeah," Layla sighed. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Actually we were just about to wake you anyway. You have that meeting with Mrs Faragonda and Griselda remember?" Francis pushed making Layla sigh.

"Oh yeah I must have forgotten, thanks for the wakeup call," Francis took a towel and pile of clean clothes from the end of her bed and proceeded to the bathroom while Galatea still lingered at the door. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, really," Layla smiled though it didn't reach her eyes.

Outside the other winx girls were waiting for her. Stella tapped her foot impatiently, similar to the way that Griselda had on numerous occasions. When the door opened and Layla stepped out she finally snapped. "Well it's about time you got up?" Stella commented before Musa gave her a shove in the arm, signalling quiet. With a groan she walked down the corridor leading the pack with the others while Layla trudged behind and Musa slowed to her pace.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Layla," Musa stopped, placing her hands on Lela's shoulders. "I have super-sonic hearing remember, I heard you screaming in your dreams."

"Sorry about that," Layla looked to the floor. "it was just a bad nightmare okay"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Musa asked as they both began walking again.

"Hey you two come on or we will get in even more trouble!" Bloom called to them.

"Coming!" Musa called back and looked back to Layla.

"Look I'm fine Musa just let it go okay?" Layla replied, crossing her arms and speeding up the pace to catch up with the others.

Musa released a small sigh before following along behind. She understood what it was like, to try and keep all your emotions bottled up inside, in fact she still did it on a daily basis, just about everything she saw made her want to curl up in a ball. Whenever she got an A on a test all she wanted to do was cry because her parents weren't there to see the results. Whenever she failed she yearned for their punishment, their scolding, their presence in her daily life. But she bottled it all up inside, keeping it hidden or at bay until a proper time to let it out.

She only wished that Layla would open her own and pour it out to her. She had been with Musa for some of the most harrowing and disastrous events in her lifetime and now she wanted to repay her. But Layla just wasn't letting her.

Together the girls all arrived in the office to see a very grumpy looking Griselda standing next to Mrs Faragonda. Bloom and Flora took the two seats as the others stood around her desk. "I am very disappointed girls," Faragonda addressed, making them all feel small and divert their gazes to the floor or the shelves around them.

"I know that this has been a difficult year for you so far but you need to keep up the standards you have until graduation."They all nodded silently in agreement. "You all need to keep up the good work. I know that the first half of the year was nothing that any fairy should have to go through, especially you Musa, but that is not an excuse for missing curfew or anything else." Griselda was waiting eagerly for the next part, the punishment.

"And for punishment-" Griselda began but she was interrupted by Faragonda

"No Griselda" the girls all looked to their headmistress, suddenly snapped out of their reprimanded dazes. "I would like some time with the girls alone please."

"But Mrs Faragonda with all due respect I..."

"Please Griselda." Griselda's face scowled as she followed orders and left the room, closing the doors behind her. "Girls I wanted to talk to you alone about the boys."

"Why has something happened?" Bloom asked but her worry was reassured by Faragonda' words.

"I know that you are all worried about what will happen once they leave Magix and graduate." The girls didn't reply but the looks on their faces was enough for her to continue

"But you will also graduate soon and then you will be true guardian fairies of your realms. You will be saving others and I know that this might sound harsh but... after Alfea and Red Fountain girls and boys all graduate we hardly ever hear from them again. The boys don't and we get girls that are upset all the time and I don't want you to be the same so please listen to me when I say this," She paused and waited for all the girls to look to her eyes. "Life goes on and you need to stay focused on your studies no matter what your boyfriends are doing."

"Yes, Mrs Faragonda," Tecna sighed.

"You may leave now girls."

"You mean no punishment?" Flora asked partly happy and the other part scared that she had reminded Faragonda about their true reason for being inside her office. "No girls. I believe that you already know what you did wrong. You all aren't freshman and you have done worse than miss a curfew."

The girls all remembered the last times they were in the office, for disturbing the day of the royals at red fountain, for constantly fighting with each other, for explaining heaps of reasons to Faragonda about what they had been doing. In fact they were probably the most frequent visitors to Mrs Faragonda's office out of all the fairies in Alfea. "You can go now you all have classes." The girls stood and started walking outside. "Oh and girls," she called. "Try and stay out of trouble." With a smile they left, closing the door with a click behind them and praying that Alfea would always have Mrs Faragonda behind the headmistress's desk.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. The next chapter will probably be up early next week at this stage, possibly sooner.<p>

Response to Anonymous Reviews:

Nath: I'm glad that you like it and Musa will be crowned as the Princess of Melody only it will be inside the third story to follow on from this one.


	3. Nightmare

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. This is a short little update because I've been pretty busy lately working on new fic ideas and life in general but the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**Nightmare**

"So what classes does everyone have?" Bloom asked, hoping that someone else knew her timetable.

"Well Musa, Flora, Layla and I have advanced spells and you, Stella and Galatea have Transformations," Tecna explained without using her computer.

"Wow Tecna did you memorise everyone's timetables? We only got them today." Tecna just laughed as Stella's amazement.

"Actually Stella it was really easy to understand you see when Bloom has..."

"I think it's time we get to class now," Musa said interrupting Tecna's logical and elongated speech. As the girls all went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Layla continued to walk quietly, she didn't say a thing inside Mrs Faragonda's office and now she was silent on their way to class. Flora had also noticed her hostility. "Layla, are you okay?" Flora asked.<p>

"I'm fine," Layla replied loudly and stopped walking. "Why does everyone think there is something wrong with me?"

"We are just worried Layla, you are acting a little strange today."

"What so I have to cop this from Musa and then you guys too, just give me a break!" Layla stormed off down the hallway with Musa trying to follow her. Tecna just took her arm. "Let her go."

"Something is seriously wrong," Flora sighed. "I wonder what Layla is doing?"

"I don't know," Tecna began. "But we need to tell the others after class but right now let's go." Together the group of three walked into the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Galatea," Bloom greeted with her usual morning smile. "How's it going?"<p>

"Yeah it's good," she sighed when Stella noticed that she didn't look to happy today.

"What's the matter?" She decided to ask. "For someone who says 'it's good' you sure don't seem to be." Bloom then noticed what Stella was talking about. Galatea's shoulder drooped a little bit and she didn't have that spark of happiness in her eyes. "You can tell us whatever it is."

"It's about Layla," she replied.

"What about Layla?" Stella asked. "She is just her normal moody self."

"But does she seem a bit stranger today than normal?" Bloom looked to Stella and then back to Galatea. "Yeah she was awfully quiet and she and Musa were talking before we went to Faragonda's office."

"Yeah but if Musa was handling it then there is nothing to worry about," Stella smiled. "They are best friends after all."

"Yeah I know" Galatea began. "But I still think there is something going on. She had a strange nightmare last night; she was there this morning screaming about promises or something and when I asked her about it she didn't tell me anything."

"Do you know what it was about?" Bloom asked when Professor Wiz Giz stuck his head out into the corridor.

"Girls I know that what you are talking about is probably very important but right now I think it's time you took a seat."

"Yes Professor," Stella answered as she walked in.

"Bloom, I don't know what it was about but maybe Musa will know more."

"Thanks for telling us Galatea, we will try and find out what is troubling her."

"Okay," Galatea smiled slightly. "She is my roommate and everything but sometimes I feel like she doesn't open up to anyone around her. I mean usually she is okay to handle but today she has been so shut down."

"Well if there is anything wrong we will find out and let you know, okay?"

"Girls!" Wiz Giz called as they entered and took their seats, two rows from the back on the left hand side. Stella just looked out of the window and at the sunlight, it seemed to be a perfect day at Alfea but the news about Layla had worried her a tiny bit. Besides that she never listened in classes anyway.

* * *

><p>Layla slammed the door to her room shut and looked around. "Why can't they ever just let it go!" she yelled. "I mean come on it was just a dream!" She punched the pillow on her bed. "But if it was just a dream why did it feel so real?" She asked herself, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.<p>

"I actually cried, I heard my friend... everything was so sincere, it must be a dream." She stood again and began pacing. "There is no reason that Anne would ever need to contact me. She never contacted me, she never talked to me or called or sent letters even though I did." Layla took her pillow and threw it to the other side of the room. "None of this is making sense!" She closed her eyes as small tears began to develop. "If what I saw was true then Anne could be in danger. She said that being near me was putting me in danger why?" Suddenly Layla placed her hand to her head and closed her eyes.

"Layla!" Called a voice. "Layla, you have to help me!" Layla tried to remain standing but it was no use. Her legs buckled as the room spun around in circles. "Layla you have to know the truth."

* * *

><p>Classes had ended and as the girls walked back to their rooms. Musa sat on the couch in their main dorm. "I think I should talk to Layla," she began.<p>

"But that might do more damage than good," Tecna began sitting next to her friend. "If she thinks that we are pushing her any further then we could have problems. I mean what if nothing is wrong?"

"Something is," Musa began as Flora returned, placing her textbooks in her room.

"How do you know that something is wrong?" She asked. "I mean what made you worry so much sweetie?" Flora sat down on another seat and looked to her friend. Tecna also wanted to know the answer to her question.

Musa looked to her friends "I over-heard her this morning, you know when she was late it wasn't because she was sleeping in," Musa explained. "It was because she was trapped in a nightmare, I could hear Galatea telling her to wake up and it didn't work for the first few times but then she finally did. I know there is something wrong because there is no nightmare that is that interesting that you wouldn't open your eyes to escape from it?"

"You could have a point," Tecna began. "I mean when either you or I have nightmares we try to wake each other to see if we are okay and it always works first time because no one wants to watch the nightmare before their eyes."

"So are you saying that what Layla was experiencing might have been something so frightening that she couldn't turn away?" Flora gave a strange look. "That doesn't make a lot of sense."

"It won't," Tecna sighed. "Not until we get her to tell us about this nightmare."

"So you girls know too?" Stella began as she and the other two walked into the dorm room.

"Yeah, Musa overheard the dream," Tecna explained. "So I'm guessing that you know as much as we do?"

"Pretty much," Bloom sighed. "I mean we know that she was having a horrible nightmare but when Galatea tried to wake her up it didn't work."

"We need to get her to tell us what happened," Musa said standing from her chair. "If we are going to help our friend then we need to know what this nightmare is."

"Musa's right," Stella began.

"So who's going to talk to her?" Flora finally asked. They all wanted to but after Flora explained that it might look like they would gang up on her they decided against it. "I think Musa should talk to her," Tecna began. "You were the first one of us that she connected with and you know what you heard."

"Okay I'll go," Musa stood and walked out of the door and down the corridor. The other girls all watched with their heads stuck out of there doorway.

Musa knocked on the door "Layla, its Musa," she began. "I wanted to apologize." There was no answer. Musa knocked again more loudly this time. "Layla, please open the door, I know your mad at me but please I want to talk to you." No reply again. Musa shrugged her shoulders and placed her ear to the door, she couldn't hear anything.

"Is she in there?" Galatea asked in a mission impossible style whisper.

"She must be," Bloom sighed. "Where else in the school would you go?"

"Layla!" Musa placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it, noticing that it was unlocked. "Layla? Are you in here?" Suddenly Musa saw her. She was lying face down on the floor, sweat beaded on her forehead, hair plastered to her face and her eyes moving beneath her eyelids.

"LAYLA!" Musa screamed, kneeling next to her immediately. "Layla, Layla, wake up!" She begged. "GIRLS GET IN HERE I NEED HELP!"

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter up in two days time. Thanks for reading and please review.<p> 


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**AN: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**Decisions, Decisions**

"GIRLS GET IN HERE I NEED HELP!"

Tecna had never heard Musa sound so terrified before in her life and before she knew it she and the others were running down the hallway and through the door. They turned to their left and entered Layla's room to see Musa kneeling next to their now unconscious friend on the floor.

Tecna raced forwards and knelt by her side when she looked to her eyes. "Flora, look at this," she explained making the nature fairy step forwards. She did, gingerly, and saw it. They were twitching just like they had during their last battle with Leon. "When she was hit by Stella's attack, her eyes were doing the same thing."

"I know," Flora replied, kneeling beside Tecna and feeling for a pulse, it was there, rapidly throbbing underneath the surface of her skin. "Maybe she's dreaming again." Galatea shook her head.

"No, it's more than that. Her eyes were doing that this morning. Do you think that she has been having the same nightmare for days now?"

"Maybe," Bloom spoke. "She might have been having them for the entire holiday and that's why she has been so uptight."

"But what could it be?" Stella asked. "What nightmare could cause her to go into this kind of state?"

* * *

><p>"Layla," Anne's voice echoed. Layla's environment changed, she was standing inside a luminous white void. "Where are we?" She asked the air.<p>

"We are in a communication void. I'm sorry Layla but I needed to make you unconscious so I could give you this message without any interference."

"You knocked me out for a message?" Layla asked.

"I had no choice," she replied. "It's taken me years to be able to find a method of communication and still your mind was always so closed off from the outside. I found it hard to break through. But when Leon's attack made you unconscious that was my chance."

"You know about Leon, but how?"

"I've been watching over you Layla, for years I have watched you grow into who you've become."

"What did you mean?" Layla interrupted, catching Anne off guard. "When you said, that you were putting me in danger by being with me, what did you mean?"

"Layla I don't have time to explain everything," she replied. "I wish that I did but I don't. Layla I've been locked up in this prison and I need you to help me."

"Where are you?"

"Doomsday," Anne replied when Layla heard the sound of footsteps approaching suddenly. They echoed through the void, slowly growing in volume. "Layla, you need to hurry. There are past moments that all of the winx girls don't understand. Musa's virus was just the beginning but there is more to come. Please you need to find me," Anne's voice stopped suddenly as she took deep breaths.

"Anne?" Layla looked around in the void. "Anne, what's happening?"

"Layla... Doomsday... remember that... Doomsday, I need to go I am running out of Winx and this connection has taken a lot. You need to be careful, all of you need to be careful, find me and I'll explain more." The connection began to fade, the white void darkening to grey.

"Anne!" Layla yelled into the darkness. "ANNE!"

* * *

><p>"Anne?" Musa sighed, pacing at the bottom of the infirmary bed after her friend screamed the name. They had moved her from her dorm room and into there to see if she would be okay. "Anne was her friend from Tides, her first best friend."<p>

"But is that the nightmare?" Flora sighed when Layla screamed again.

"ANNE! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Layla," Tecna began. "LAYLA WAKE UP!" She didn't. Her eye-lids remained closed.

"This is what happened last time," Galatea said watching it happen over and over again. "What do we do?" Musa bit down on her back teeth, stepping around the side of the bed and ushering Flora away. "I'm sorry about this," she apologised, raising the back of hand into the air and releasing it with a mighty slap across Layla's cheek.

Her eyes opened instantly as she sat up looking to the others and feeling the sting on her face. Musa retracted her hand. One of Layla's shaking hands touched her forehead, wiping the sweat from it before Musa handed her a dry towel from the nightstand beside her. Carefully she wiped her face before lifting her gaze to the others. "What happened?"

"You collapsed," Bloom replied. "We think that you were having a dream."

"Oh, really?" Layla asked, hoping that faking her ignorance would stop the girls from asking questions. When they started they usually never stopped. "Layla we know you were dreaming, the thing we want to know is what it was about," Stella replied.

"It is nothing girls really." The girls didn't fall for it; they crossed their arms, waiting for an explanation. Bloom cleared her throat and finally Layla let the wall she had been building fall around her feet. "Okay just...stop with the silent treatment." They relaxed their gazes as a few of them took chairs and Musa took a seat on the edge of her bed. "I keep having this dream about my friend Anne."

"You mean the one from Tides?" Musa clarified for the others, knowing much of Layla's history.

"Yes, the best friend that I thought I had who later left me on Tides and moved away. I keep on seeing her in my dreams but she this time we were inside this kind of void. She was telling me that I need to save her before its too late. She said she's on a planet called Doomsday and that she is using all of her winx to try and tell me but she couldn't get through until now."

"Planet Doomsday?" Bloom asked, inhaling a sudden breath and turning away from the others.

"What is it Bloom?" Stella questioned, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. Bloom looked back to everyone and her focus settled on Musa. "That's where we sent Leon."

"This evil man took life away,

Destroyed a kingdom and all who stay

Now lost friends will not die in vain

Send this man to planet doomsday!"

Tecna's eyes widened at the sudden realisation. "It was! The last spell we used sent him to Doomsday!" Not a word was spoken as the girls looked to the floor, their minds slowly ticking over with new information. Musa looked between everyone for a moment before finally speaking up.

"Wait a minute," Musa began. "Are we seriously thinking about leaving Layla's friend in Doomsday?"

"No Musa," Bloom interrupted. "We will go and save Anne but we need a plan. We can't just go in and out especially with Leon and other criminals like him hanging around."

"Wait a minute!" Stella yelled as the group stopped talking to each other and looked to the fairy of the sun. "What is this 'Doomsday' place anyway?"

"Didn't you listen inside Magical History class Stella?" Bloom asked and then realized that the answer was an obvious no. The only class Stella actually paid attention to was her own Class in Royalty.

"It was a desolate planet that light haven guard decided to make the new location for criminals," Tecna explained. "Since the portal from Tides to Omega was causing problems with it being opened so easily they chose somewhere that was completely isolated. The criminals are kept there and there is no way of anyone getting access unless they use an airship to do it."

"Oh," Stella said looking at her fingernail paint.

"Stella, did you just listen to any of that?" Musa asked as the group all laughed.

"Yeah I listened."

"We should go," Musa announced though they all still held their doubts. "Listen girls I am fine okay, we need to help Layla's friend and that's all I care about right now."

"But what if he puts the virus spell back on you?" Stella asked. "We cannot go through any of that again!"

"Don't worry," Musa looked to Layla. "Anne is the person we should be worried about. How did she even get there in the first place?"

"I have no idea; the last thing she told me before she left was that she was moving. But that's it. I don't know the full story but I think it might have had something to do with her parents."

"Well either way should go," Bloom stepped forward. "I am with Musa; we just defeated all of our worst enemies together at once how bad could this possibly be?" The girls nodded their uncertain heads, hoping that Bloom was right and that this rescue would go to plan.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for Reading. Question Time!<p>

Which of the following specialists would you like to see more of in the next chapter?

A) Timmy

B) Brandon

C) Riven

D) Nabu

E) Helia

F) Sky

As always the most voted response will be used inside the next chapter :)

If you haven't read the first story in this series _The Disease of Death_ than I recommend that you do. It will give you the background on who Leon is and why the girls hesitated at going to save Anne. You don't have to but it might make it easier to understand as the story progresses.

* * *

><p><em>Response to Anonymous Reviews:<em>

Rocky: Thank you so much for your review it truly made my day :) I'm glad that you enjoyed the first three chapters and hope to hear your thoughts as the story progresses. Thanks again.


	5. Mysterious Stranger

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone :) the winner from last chapters question was a tie between Nabu and Riven. So I decided to include Nabu inside this chapter and more of Riven inside the next. Thanks to everyone who voted. Other questions will be added to chapters as the story progresses.**

**I would also like to take a moment to thank Roxy Fan 4 Ever who has been a massive help in pulling this fic together and brainstorming ideas.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Mysterious Stranger**

All was quiet inside Tides as Nabu stepped out onto the balcony of his family estate and looked to the sunrise on the water beyond. He wondered how his friends at Red Fountain were doing with their final year of studies. He already knew how to fight, thanks to his father's large bank account and plenty of people who wanted to take him on as a student. He learned from the very best masters and always treasured his lessons. But his future with Layla was set in stone; they had both grown to love each other and to become the future rulers of the kingdom.

But his friends, they weren't as fortunate. Many of them had to carve their own path out of life. Sky would become the King of Erakleon while Brandon would possibly work alongside him as his squire and second in command. Timmy, well Nabu suspected that he would become either a teacher or scientist back home while Helia might end up opening a shop and paint for exhibitions all over the world. Riven he wasn't sure of, though he could see him working as a general for some kingdom's army. He might even end up becoming King if he and Musa got married, her being a Princess and all.

Then Nabu thought of the girls, what would they do once they left school? Layla and he would marry and start their family, Stella would probably take over her father's duties and Brandon would end up as her husband. But what about Flora and Tecna? Would they live simple civilian lives protecting their realms or would they pursue careers in their chosen fields?

A knock on his door pulled him from his senses making him turn to see Timmy poke his head inside. "Are you ready to go Nabu?"

"Of course," he smiled walking out the door with his friend. "So where did the girls say we were going anyway?"

"I don't really know either," Timmy replied as they walked down another flight of stairs. "Faragonda is supposed to brief us when we get there. Or at least that's what they said she would do."

"Have they cleared it with her yet?"

"I don't know that part either," Timmy admitted.

"Hey Nabu," the others greeted as they arrived at the inter-dimensional ship.

"Hey guys," he smiled. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No idea" Helia replied. "But I hope it's nothing like what we had to go through last semester."

"Damn straight," Riven added, crossing his arms and walking onto the ship. "I never want that to happen again."

"Well we better get going," Sky explained, checking his phone for the time. The others agreed and all began filing in. "And besides, Nabu," Brandon smiled, nudging him in the arm softly before they entered the ship. "If Timmy doesn't know where we are going how are we supposed to?" Nabu and the others laughed as the ship lifted into the air and began the flight to Magix.

"ABSOLUTELY NO WAY!" Mrs Faragonda yelled, furiously smashing her hands on the table in front of her as she stood. "After what happened to Musa last semester you expect me to let you go to the planet that we banished Leon too!"

"Well... yeah," Stella said bluntly, making Faragonda suppress an eye roll and turn to face the windows. "Look Mrs F we can face the challenge, we have been to Omega, we survived the Army of Decay, Lord Darker and Valtor plus the witches all over again and we defeated Leon - we can do this!"

"I am proud of your optimism Stella," the Headmistress sighed. "But this is just out of the question. I know that you are worried about your friend, Layla, but it is far too dangerous girls."

"But Mrs Faragonda!" Bloom stepped forward. "Please let us go, Anne needs our help and she wouldn't be contacting Layla if it wasn't true now would she?"

"But why did she decide to do it now then huh?" Mrs Faragonda asked. The girls were silent as their headmistress turned to face them once more. "If she had a connection with Layla wouldn't Layla have known about this much sooner than now?"

"Logically yes," Tecna began. "But we don't know Anne's circumstances, maybe she was injured and couldn't..."

"For ten years Tecna?" Faragonda interrupted and then apologized. "I'm sorry but have you girls thought of this as a trap?" They all looked to each other and thought about it for a moment. "I mean the dreams that are so strong that Layla has to collapse into unconsciousness for her body to handle it! Are you sure it is not a spell?"

"We are sure," Flora sighed. "Why the hesitation Mrs F, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah if it had been Bloom or any of us you would send help right?" Stella said standing from her chair. "You would send help right?" Mrs Faragonda didn't answer.

"IF IT WAS ME!" Bloom yelled. "WOULD YOU LET THE GIRLS AND GUYS COME AND SAVE ME?"

"The journey would be dangerous..."

"We've already heard that part," Musa interrupted. "I'm sorry for interrupting but you need to listen to us! We are almost senior girls and are only a few steps away from becoming true guardian fairies. I may not know Anne very well, I don't really know her at all, but Layla does and she is her friend. They share a connection and that is all I need to go and help her. You know at one stage in your life you would have looked over this, having to save a close friend and choosing to do it or not no matter what the cost. What would you choose?"

"I have been in this situation, Musa," Mrs Faragonda started. "And we chose not to help them."

"WHAT!" The girls all shrieked. The headmistress that they thought was strong and courageous was not at all what they had believed. "What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"There was another member of our company of light."

"But we always thought it was just you, Saladin, Griffin and Bloom's parents?" Tecna pointed out making the teacher nod, "Yes it was but there were two other members. One of them was Hagen the sword smith. He lives in a castle far away from here and hasn't returned to Magix ever since what we did."

"What did you do?" Flora asked, worry and concern in her voice.

"The final member was a young fairy but one day we were ambushed by the Ancestral Witches. We were all separated and two of them took on the youngest member after we had all been wounded. They trapped her inside the Dimension of Darkness, a place where the witches essences are now stored. They took her there and there was no way that we could get her out. Her name was Olivia. She was a wonderful person, kind hearted, strong and a guardian fairy of her realm but even that wasn't enough to save her. We didn't try because the risks were too great."

"But what about Hagen?" Layla asked, finally uttering a word.

"Olivia was Hagen's only daughter. I have invited him to Alfea on a number of occasions but he always refused because he wanted to, like you girls, fight and find his daughter but we all refused. He blamed himself since that day and after his wife died that was it," she sighed and stood to pace at her desk. "If I let you do this," she began as the girls all slightly smiled. "You need to succeed. Doomsday is a horrible place, filled with criminals, the worst wizards, witches and thieves the realms have ever seen. Hagen was the closest to her and I don't want you to all drift apart about the decisions to be made while you are there. You might have to make sacrifices that will jeopardise Anne's safety. You might even have to abandon the mission." Her words were straight and to the point but Faragonda knew they were necessary.

After letting them leave last time for Quantum, Faragonda believed that the girls would return triumphant and in the end, one of them died and they all lost their fighting spirit. She didn't want to see that happen again.

"Layla, if the girls go with you to save Anne you need to help them understand why she is important to you. You need to succeed and I believe that you will but you need to calculate every risk and formulate a plan."

"That's what we are here for," said a voice behind them. The girls turned to see the guys standing with confident smiled on their faces. "Layla, what's going on?" Nabu asked, walking to her side and placing a hand on the back of her taste.

"You boys will be going with the girls to Doomsday, a prison realm used to harbour the criminals that they believe are too dangerous to send to Omega." Timmy's typing fingers started to echo through the room, he checked figures, data logs, for any information he could find. "In order to save one of Layla's friends."

"Not only a friend," Layla added, turning to look Nabu in the eyes. "She was my best friend, when I was only a girl, and she's sending me messages, telling me that I need to find her."

"And we will," Nabu reassured. "We will do whatever it takes."

"We will?"Timmy asked looking at his computer data. "Guys the place is huge and there are hundreds of criminals inside the planet, what are we supposed to do?"

"Do you know where she is Layla?" Bloom asked.

"No I don't."

"Hey I have an idea," Musa began walking away from Riven and over to Layla. "If Anne can contact you then you should be able to do the same right?"

"Good point Musa!" Tecna smiled. "If Anne can send messages to Layla then Layla should be able to send one back."

"But look at what happened when she contacted me," Layla sighed. "I've never tried this sort of thing before."

"It's okay sweetie," Flora said placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "We will help you."

Anne opened her eyes and looked around her cold and dark cell when she saw the menacing figure standing before her. "Well," she tapped her blood red heels with impatience. "Is she coming?"

"Yes she's coming," Anne nodded. "I think...anyway."

"What do you mean 'think'?"

"I mean she didn't say whether she would or she wouldn't!" A slap across the face was Anne's reply. She wanted to cradle the wound with her hand, wipe the tears from her eyes, but the restraints on her hands prevented any movement of the sort. "What do you want with her? She never did anything to you?"

"I need her and the only thing that you need to remember is that if she doesn't show up to save you then I will kill you myself."

"But who the hell are you!" Anne yelled, staring at the white pupils of the woman before her. She had a cut over her left eye while a burn was on her right cheek, her hair was shoulder length and ragged and her right arm was missing from the elbow down. She wore a black tank top with a small red wave logo on it, dark green pants with a blood red belt, and the paid of blood red heels.

"I am Petrine," she replied. "And if you want to get out of here alive, you'll do exactly what I tell you to."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!<p>

Response to Anonymous Reviews:

Thanks to Amp, Lovesong and amberrxx3 for voting

Rocky: You are very welcome for the shout out, I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter and thanks for voting.

Nath: Thank you for reviewing. As mentioned before this story has quite a slow build up but it will be worth the wait in the end. I haven't decided whether I will use the Believix transformations inside other fics inside the Winx Chronicles series but we will see, thank you for the suggestion.


	6. Open Wounds

**AN: Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing :) as mentioned before this chapter will include more of Riven. Enjoy and please read the ending authors note, thanks.**

**Chapter 6**

**Open Wounds**

Layla rested her head on her pillow inside her room as Flora and the other girls all stayed close. Flora took a seat on her bed. "Close your eyes," she explained making Layla do just that. "Now think of Anne, think of the last time you heard her voice inside your dream and try to communicate with her." Layla did as she was told but after a while nothing happened. All that she saw was darkness.

"It's not working girls, I'm sorry."

"Try again," Tecna encouraged. "You can't give up yet." Layla closed her eyes again and thought of her dream. _"Doomsday Layla, remember Doomsday." _

Suddenly the girls watched as Layla's eyes began to move underneath her eye lids again. "It's working," Musa sighed as the girls all waited and watched.

* * *

><p>Petrine had grown impatient and looking to the sleeping body of Anne on the cell floor, her hands still tied behind her back, did very little to relieve her frustration. She needed Layla to show up, she needed her to make things right and if she didn't come then her bait hadn't worked. That was all Anne was to her, bait, a pawn to be used inside her version of a game, all she had to do was wait for Layla to do what she knew she would, be brave and strong and heroic, to show up, determined and try to save her friend. Then it would all be over.<p>

That was when she saw it, Anne's eyes twitching. 'It's working,' she smiled inwardly.

* * *

><p>"Layla?" Anne asked as she found herself lying on the floor of the communication void, this time she couldn't see Layla at all, only a white world laid out before her like a fog. She was too tired to move and couldn't lift her body up anyway. Her wrists hurt from the ropes tied around them. "Layla?"<p>

"Anne, it's me, I need you to tell me where in Doomsday you are. My friends and I are coming to save you but I need a location."

"The north," Anne replied weakly. "I'm sure I'm in the north third, the one where the wizards and witches are kept."

"How are you?" Layla asked.

"Weak," Anne replied. "I was worried that you wouldn't come and help me because of how badly I left you on Tides."

"Its okay, can you see any particular wizards or witches, any with red eyes or three girls that are together."

"No," Anne sighed before she took a breath and reminded herself that lying was the only thing she could do. "I haven't seen anyone other than the inside of my own cell which isn't that great I'd like to mention," she paused, letting a silent tear fall from the corner of her eye. "Please, Layla, you need to help me...I'm scared."

"How did you get there?" Layla asked.

"I..." Anne's breathing became heavy "I...," she stopped again. "Layla I'm too weak to explain, I need to go."

"Wait! No don't go!" Layla yelled as Musa held onto her hand and Flora held the other. "Please, Anne, hold on we are coming okay, we are coming to get you!"

"Thanks, Layla," Anne sighed, her voice fading into silence.

Layla's arms thrashed on the bed making Musa and Flora hold her still. "Layla, it's okay, you can wake up now."

"Her heart-rates through the roof!" Tecna announced, checking her monitors.

"LAYLA!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the other guys were sitting inside the Winx Club's main dorm. They all lounged on chairs and relaxed while talking to each other. "Do you think Layla can do it?" Sky began.<p>

"Of course she can," Nabu said looking to his feet. "She has to; no one else will be able to."

"That's true," Helia began. "I mean, if Layla can't find out where she is then there is no hope for the rest of the girls to."

Timmy sat quietly typing on his hand held laptop computer, the keys breaking the slowly appearing silence. "What are you doing, Timmy?" Brandon asked.

"Look at this," he replied, putting it onto the central coffee table and turning it to face them. The guys all moved to get a good view. "Doomsday is split into three different sections. The north third is where Leon, the Trix, Darkar and Valtor were sent to stay. The east third contains all of the dark creatures and evil beings that have attacked the realms and the west third is filled with more common criminals, people who have killed others by their own will, they are like the prisoners in Omega, they will do anything to get what they want."

"So where would she be?" Brandon asked. "I mean there is no way I am going over the whole planet."

"Well it would help if Layla knew how she got there," Riven said crossing his arms. "I mean how did she even get into the planet? I thought you said it had been built for the purpose of holding criminals after Omega."

"Actually you are wrong Riven," Timmy typed on his computer again. "They used the planet, which was completely deserted at the time, to become the prison."

"Either way," Riven sighed. "This whole thing sucks."

"What is it with you today?" Sky asked. "What happened to the 'positive and happy' Riven?"

"He woke up on the wrong side of the bed today okay," Riven said grumpily, crossing his arms and leaning backwards in the chair. "I just think that this whole thing is a bit weird okay. I am not happy about Musa going back to where we banished Leon alright."

"LAYLA!" They heard Bloom's scream and Nabu was instantly on his feet and flying out the corridor and into the next room. He ran straight inside to see his girlfriend thrashing around endlessly and knelt next to her. Taking her hand from Flora and using his other hand against her face. "Layla," he soothed. "Layla, its Nabu, wake up." Layla's body stopped trying to fight against an invisible force and her eyes slowly opened.

"So where is she?" Timmy asked as they entered.

"She's...in the north," Layla sighed weakly as she sat up.

"Damn it!" Riven explained, punching a nearby wall with his fist and storming out. Musa stepped forwards to follow him when Brandon's hand appeared on her shoulder. "Maybe one of us guys should go."

"It will be okay," Musa offered a smile. "He won't hurt me." And with that she left the room.

"What's so bad about the north?" Stella asked, biting her bottom lip in anticipation and hating the feeling of being 'out of the loop'.

"That is where Leon, Darkar, Valtor and the Witches are," Tecna replied. "They were all banished to that third of the planet."

"That's not good," Bloom said when Sky held her around her waist.

"It will be okay, you have us remember."

"Yeah," she smiled slightly.

"But will that be enough?" Brandon walked over to Stella and held her hand.

"It will be." He turned to the others, "as long as we have each other then we will all be okay."

"Then why is Riven so upset?" Flora asked as Helia looked into her eyes.

"I think he is worried about Musa, I'm not sure he is completely over what happened last semester."

"Well either way," Sky began. "We need to start packing the ship and moving out. We will leave once we are packed."

"Sir yes sir!" Stella said standing straight and saluting Sky's orders. The group all just laughed at the gesture and began working together to get ready for the trip. It would be dangerous. The witches and all their enemies could have all escaped there pods and were forming a new army of criminals; one that would help them all to escape. The thought made them shudder in their shoes. What if they went to Doomsday and Layla's friend was just a trap like Faragonda had said. Then what? Either way they had to find out, one way or another.

* * *

><p>Riven leant against the Alfea fenceline and stared at the forest with his arms crossed. For the first time in the past few days he had felt anger again, he felt this overwhelming mixture of guilt as memories flooded back from the last semester and, no matter how hard he tried to push them away, they kept on coming.<p>

The others might have been willing to walk straight into Leon's hands again but he sure as hell wasn't.

Riven's thoughts were running around in his head so quickly that he didn't see Musa approaching from his left. "Riven," she greeted, walking to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he replied standing off the wall and beginning to walk back into the school when Musa stood in front of him.

"I know there is so don't lie to me!" Riven looked down to his girlfriends angry and yet caring face.

"Just let me worry about it myself."

"Riven," Musa sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You said that you wouldn't keep any lies anymore. You said that you would tell me when there was something was wrong."

"It's just..." he took in another breath and closed his eyes. Musa's moved her hand to cradle his face and he held his own hand over hers.

"Tell me, please."

Riven opened his eyes and looked back to Musa's eyes, her face covered in a veil of worry. "It's just... I can't lose you again." He turned around and out of her arms. "I just can't...what happened last semester still scares me okay." He sighed and turned back, tears in his eyes. "If we go to Doomsday I'm scared that I'm going to lose you to Leon again."

"That won't happen," Musa reassured. "It just won't happen okay, I worry every single time I close my eyes that... when I got to sleep at night I won't wake up in the morning." Riven stepped toward her and took her in his arms. "I am just as worried about this as you but I still think that we need to help Anne."

"We should help," Riven replied. "When you died I would have done anything to get you back and we should help but I know I sound like a total loser right now but-" Musa's lips pressed against his for a moment, cutting off his sentence. Musa released her hold and smiled. "I am scared too Riven, but this is what we need to do."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Can you do me a favour?"

"What?" Musa replied as they walked together hand in hand back into the school grounds.

"Don't tell anyone about what just happened?"

"Tell us about what?" Stella asked inquisitively using her magic to pack her bags onto the ship.

"It's nothing Stel," Musa said blushing slightly as her grip on Riven's hand increased. Stella just shrugged it off as the other girls and guys arrived with their stuff. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"But I haven't packed," Musa replied, wondering what they had inside those bags in the first place.

"It's okay," Tecna began. "I already know what you would pack so I did it for you."

"Thanks Tec," Musa smiled as they all boarded the ship. They were about to lift off when Mrs Faragonda stepped into the door. "Girls I have someone else who wants to help you."

"Who?" Bloom asked when Galatea appeared in the door.

"Hi girls" she waved. The girls all ran to give her a hug as the boys just watched and smiled.

"Why do you want to come?" Stella asked. "It will be super dangerous."

"I still owe you for helping my brother."

"No you don't," Layla replied. "You helped us beat Leon remember?"

"Yeah but I still need to do more. And besides, from what Mrs F has told me you are going to need all the help you can get."

"That's true," Brandon interrupted when all the winx girls looked to him with varied glances. "What?" He asked.

"It's good to have you," Tecna began. "But right now we need to get going."

"Before you go girls," Mrs Faragonda began. "I want you to know that I believe in all of you. You can all do this as long as you work together and believe in yourselves. You can find Anne and help her. But you need to make sure that you can make the difficult decisions when the time comes. I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thanks Mrs F," Layla nodded before their mentor left the ship and the doors closed.

"Alright everyone, buckle up!" Timmy announced making them all do as they were told. Within minutes the ship hovered off the ground and they shot through the sky. It was time for the real adventure to begin.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading everyone!<p>

Important: I have added a poll question to my profile asking you which member of Winx you think Petrine is related to, please take the time to vote! The poll will remain open until another authors note says otherwise and I will share the results when it closes.

_Response to Anonymous Reviews:_

Rocky: Thank you for reviewing :) I'm glad that you love the story

Nath: No problem with the response. Anne is part of the trap but Petrine is the real one behind it all. Thanks for the suggestions about Leon. I know its incredible isn't it; I cannot thank everyone enough for their support of this fic!

Amp: Thanks for the suggestion and review :)


	7. Planet Doomsday

**AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews. Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter, writers block showed up again and just wouldn't go away so I hope that this chapter is still okay. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

**Planet Doomsday**

The following morning Anne was awoken by the toe of a shoe nudging her back. She opened her tired eyes to see Petrine standing before her. "Well?"

"She's coming," Anne sighed. "Layla said that she and her friends were coming." Petrine smiled before she turned away and watched the sunlight in the distance. Everything was going to plan. She knew that Layla couldn't possibly resist helping a friend, it was in her nature. "Good."

"You have what you want...now let me go." Petrine laughed slightly before turning around to face her defenceless victim now sitting up with her hands still tied. "I haven't even gotten close to what I want yet." Anne could feel her breath hold as Petrine knelt just before her. "Hold still." One hand touched her head and Anne felt her body beginning to burn.

"potentiae bono malum vires pono ducere eaque una cum dracone. Si stetur te de munus interfice omnia hostes. Omnia nunc sub potestate mea iussa."

Everything was quiet inside the cabin of the ship. Layla sat quietly leaning against Nabu's shoulder as it cruised through the air. Only the odd murmur from ships gears broke the silence that felt like a slowly seeping gas, one that would suffocate them soon. "What do we do?" Bloom sighed. "What if they are all out of their captivity and walking free around the planet?"

"We will think of something," Layla replied. "We need to help Anne and if that means kicking those witches' butts then so be it," she sat up and looked confident when really, deep down inside, Layla felt just like all of the others. She wasn't sure if they were going to be able to do this, what if something went wrong? She supposed it was the same feeling that Musa had when they left for Quantum together as a group. Layla hadn't felt it as much before but she did now. She was leading her friends into what could be a life threatening trap and for what - the hope that Anne was really in danger, that it wasn't just a trick.

"Here this is what she looks like," Layla explained, taking a photograph from her pocket and passing it around. "Anne was my first best friend, she taught me how to dance and we first met when I was on my way to this palace thing with my parents. She was dancing under this tree in the distance and she smiled at me," Layla smiled at the memory. "I sneaked away from the party to go and see her and we had my first lesson right there. After that Anne used to sneak into the palace for us to practice."

The other girls listened, they didn't know a lot about Layla's past or about whom this Anne was and Faragonda was right, Layla did need to tell them about her to increase their motivation to complete the task. "She meant the world to me...until she came one day and told me that she was moving away with her family. She told me that she would write and that we would always be friends but it was a lie. She never wrote, I never knew where she went, I tried asking my parents to find her but they disagreed and said that I was better off without her distracting me."

"We need to save her."

"And we will," Musa replied, holding the photo before her and returning it to Layla's hand. "We will."

"Hey everyone," Timmy began, flicking another switch and checking their location on the screen. "It looks like we are now in Doomsday airspace!"

"Really," Tecna said looking at the monitors. "Oh wow," she sighed as the other girls all looked through the windows. "Look at this place," Galatea sighed in awe. The entire realm was covered in thick ice; snow had fallen over the entire planet and left it a blanket of white. Tecna could see a huge building spreading out before her that she assumed to be the main prison complex while the girls were mesmerized by the seemingly never ending mountain ranges.

"It's so..." Bloom smiled slightly, "beautiful." Suddenly the ship jolted backwards, throwing Flora, Musa and the other girls to the back of the ship.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked reaching back onto his controls and his chair.

"We are being dragged in by its gravitational pull so hang on!"

"Girls!" Helia called as he was flung from his chair and onto the ground hard. Timmy tried to control where the ship landed. "We have no communication!" Sky yelled over the sound of the ship hitting various icicles as it landed inside a huge crevasse. "No navigation!" Brandon yelled.

"HOLD ON!" Yelled Timmy as the ship flew down. Darkness filled the cabin before all they heard was a loud crunch.

Anne fell slumped to the cold ground below her with a sickening crash as Petrine retracted her hand and heard another sound. "They are here." Carefully she lifted Anne's arms over her head and carried her to the door where her fairy wings extracted from her back and she flew into the sky.

Timmy's eyes began to open and he looked around. He felt something cold against his fingertips and saw that he was no longer inside the ship but lying in the snow. He slowly got up to see Brandon and Sky on either side of him. "Guys!" He yelled trying to get some of his friends to wake up. "Guys wake up!" Suddenly they all began to arouse awake.

Helia stood and looked to Flora who now had a small cut over one of her hands. "What happened?" He asked, looking outside the cabin at the others lying on the cold icy ground. Then he noticed the door had come completely off and sparks flew from the front machinery. "Timmy we have a problem!" He yelled making him race inside and inspect the damage. Rising his hands to protect his face another spark of electricity danced over the board. "This isn't good," he sighed. "The gravitational field had shut down all our systems."

"How long will it take to fix?" Helia asked, helping Flora outside.

"About a day... two at most."

"So we're stuck here until then?" Timmy nodded before running out the ship and checking the landing gear was still in working condition.

Riven lifted himself from the ground when he started desperately searching for Musa. "Musa?" He called but there was no one there. He ran a way forwards before kneeling in the ice near the door. "No," he sighed before getting back to his feet and racing forwards, cupping his hands together and looking down the crevasse. "MUSA!" Suddenly another body hit him from the side, sending him face first in the snow.

Nabu quickly got back onto his feet and backed away as Riven approached him. "What was that for?" He snarled.

"You need to keep it down. We don't know where we landed because the navigation system died. Do you want to put all of us in danger?" He asked as Timmy and Brandon stood beside them in defence. "I suggest we search the immediate area," Sky announced and they did just that.

About twenty minutes later they all returned with no news, not a footprint of a sign of where any of the girls were. Musa, Tecna, Galatea, Stella and Layla were all nowhere to be seen.

"I knew this would happen!" Riven yelled, stepping dangerously towards Nabu who now stood his own ground, ready to take the specialist should he ask for it. "And it's all because of your girlfriend and her stupid dreams!"

"Hey Layla is not stupid and neither are her dreams, you just need to calm down!" Nabu retorted.

"NO!" Riven yelled "MUSA IS MISSING NOW BECAUSE OF HER STUPID QUEST!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Yelled Sky as he stood between the two. "Stop this it won't get us anywhere."

"It's okay for you isn't it?" Riven asked "You have your girlfriend but what about ours?" Brandon walked and placed a hand on Riven's shoulder when he shoved off like it was made of fire. "It's true isn't it? You are only the cool and the perfect leader when you have your girlfriend cuddled in your arms."

"Riven stop," Timmy said when Riven turned around and punched him straight in the face. Timmy landed in the snow as Brandon knelt next to him. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Timmy asked as he placed his glasses back on his face and stood to his feet, clenching his fists and walking confidently forward. "You know what Riven, we are tired of this. You are nice one minute when Musa is around but without her you go absolutely mental! You tell us and her that you have changed when you haven't changed a bit. You are still the arrogant, selfish, pig headed, idiot that walked through the doors of Red Fountain, joined the witches and treated Musa like dirt!"

"AHH" Riven screamed as he charged forwards. Suddenly he tripped and landed in the ground, turning around he saw Helia retract the ropes from around his ankles. "You don't know me," his voice deepened "you don't know anything."

"Stop fighting!" Bloom ordered as she and Flora walked forwards. "We need to find the others and we need to save Anne but all of this arguing is accomplishing nothing. Everyone needs to just calm down okay."

Riven stopped fighting and got back onto his feet as Brandon checked over Timmy's slowly blackening eye. "We all need to calm down and think about this rationally."

"How Bloom?" Riven asked. "How are we supposed to be rational?"

"We think about it logically," Nabu explained. "Do we know where they may have fallen?" Timmy removed his handheld computer and tried to read through his now swollen eye. "It looks like we fell down a huge crevasse," everyone looked up to see the crevasse opening at the top of their location. "We came down a fair way. It looks like they could be down the way we came and might have been thrown from the ship somewhere there."

"Well then let's get going," Riven announced, eager to find Musa and make sure that she was safe. It was bad enough that he didn't want to come here in the first place but now to be separated from Musa again, that was slowly killing him inside.

"Did anyone hear that noise?" Flora asked, grimacing slightly as she stepped forwards. Helia stood next to her, "you okay?"

"Yeah but did anyone else hear that?" They stopped their conversation and listened. There it was... a growl. They all turned to face the direction it was coming from. "What was that?" Brandon asked when he heard it again.

"Is it just me or is it getting louder?" Riven questioned, releasing his scimitar blade and holding it forwards. Then it appeared, running down the crevasse and towards them, a huge beast, dark grey in colour that looked like a combination of a dragon, lizard and lion all thrown into one.

"RUN!"

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's ended on a cliff hanger but I couldn't think of a better way to end the chapter. The spell used in this chapter is written in Latin, thanks go to roxy fan 4 ever for helping me come up with the spell. This is the English translation.<p>

"Powers of good and evil lead them to who is one with the dragon. Kill all enemies who stand in their way and follow my every command"

The question 'who is Petrine related to' is still active on my profile poll so please vote if you have not already or leave your guess inside a review or PM. Thanks to go those who have already done so.

Response to Anonymous Reviews:

Nath: Thanks for the little improv writing you left in the last review :) and you are welcome for the respond, here's another one, lol.

Rocky: Glad that you liked the chapter and thanks for leaving a review


	8. We Are Not Alone

**AN: Thanks everyone for all the reviews and support.**

**I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter up, writers block has been a real pain lately. I hope to have the next chapter up by the weekend (The Blood Wars should be updated by then too).**

**The poll on my profile is still active so if you haven't answered the question 'Who do you think Petrine is related to?' yet please do so through PM, Review or the Poll. Thanks to everyone who already has :)**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**We Are Not Alone**

Stella's eyes began to open slowly. The first thing she noticed was the cold, the second, how sore her body had suddenly become and third that she was alone. Sitting up Stella brushed the snow from her arms and shivered while looking around the winter wonderland for any sign of the others. "Hello!" She called. "Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Layla!" Her voice echoed off the sides of the crevasse and back into her ears. Stella craned her neck to looking through the small crack in the sky. "Where is everyone?"

Suddenly a groan sounded behind her, filling the sun fairy turn with alarm. There she saw someone lying on the ground, their body covered in snow. Carefully Stella approached before she turned them onto their back. "Galatea!"

* * *

><p>"Timmy what is that?" Sky asked, removing his sword and standing next to Riven. "Timmy!" He turned to see Timmy typing frantically on his computer when Helia used his glove ropes to try and restrain the beast. While he had the main one caught, a smaller flying creature with large white teeth, a beak and sharp wings knocked him to the ground.<p>

The huge beast grew angry and roared. It looked like a werewolf with a Mohawk style hair cut down the centre of its back and head. He lifted its head and swirled it around, taking a defenceless Helia with it and throwing him into the sky.

"HELIA!" Flora yelled.

Helia slammed onto the ground so hard that it knocked all of the air form his lungs. Sky tried to reach for his hand but it was too late, he was flying around again. Riven ran at the beast to give Timmy some time to find out what it was when Helia came flying out of nowhere and smashed straight into him. Riven lifted himself up before cutting the ropes away from the glove.

"Helia," he sighed, "Helia, can you hear me?" Flora bolted to where he was and knelt in the snow next to him. Brandon ran forwards with Sky by his side. "How about a three sword slash?" Riven suggested.

"Sounds good to me, Riven," Sky nodded as they all ran toward the beast together.

"Helia" Flora begged shaking his shoulders. "Helia wake up!" Bloom ran over and knelt next to Flora whose eyes were filling with tears. Suddenly the beast flung his fist around and smacked Brandon to the ground. Nabu stepped forwards and used his magic to try and restrain the beast again but it was no use. The shield broke and before he knew it the beast was heading straight to Flora, Bloom and Helia. "LOOK OUT!" Nabu yelled.

* * *

><p>"Galatea!" Stella yelled. "Galatea, wake up!" She looked around desperately trying to see if any of her other missing friends could help her...no one was there. Stella placed one hand on Galatea's head and another on one of her hands before closing here eyes and sending some of her warming magic through to heat the music fairy up.<p>

Galatea's eyes opened and she looked to Stella. "Stella?" She began weakly. "What's going on?"

Stella's arms were thrown around her neck before she could even finish her question. "Oh thank goodness you are okay. I can't see anyone else around and I thought it was just me but then I found you and –"

"Wait Stella," Galatea interrupted, sitting up. "Where are we?" Stella shook her head before getting to her feet and helping Galatea to her own. "I honestly don't know. All I remember was the ship going down and waking up here."

"Wait Stella," Galatea interrupted "Where are we?"

"I honestly don't know" Stella answered as they both stood to their feet. "All I remember is the ship going down and waking up here."

"Do you think we were thrown from the ship?" Galatea asked when Stella looked around at the icicles on the side of the crevasse; some had been broken badly on both sides; a direct line from the top of the crevasse and to the bottom. "I think we were, and I think the ship came from over there and hit these crystals before landing."

"Yeah it looks like it?" Galatea said, investigating the evidence for herself. "And look at how they are broken, on an angle. Judging by what I see the ship is over that way." She pointed as Stella followed her gaze. "But what about the others? What if they were thrown out too but farther away from the ship?"

"I'm not sure Stel but I know that if we want to get some help the ship would be our best way of finding them."

"Yeah I guess your right," Stella sighed as she began to walk with Galatea by her side. "This place sure is terrible," she crossed her arms. "I mean its freezing cold; sure the snow is beautiful but give me a hot sunny day anytime."

"It's good to see that even in the circumstances you can still complain."

"Hey I have the right," Stella said stopping for a moment. "I am allowed to complain that is the job of a princess." Galatea just laughed as they continued to walk when suddenly Stella tripped over into the snow. "OW!" she yelled. Galatea walked back to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Stella said rubbing her ankle. "I just tripped over..." she turned her gaze and they both froze. There was a hand in the snow, lying limply against the ground. Galatea knelt down and began to dig away the snow. "Stella, help me," she ordered.

Together they continued before the entire arm could be seen. "Hello, can you hear me?" They asked constantly, hoping for some kind of response from below. "Hello?" Galatea asked when the touched the cold hand of the person and saw the ring of Melody. "Musa, can you hear me?" Stella looked to Galatea in disbelief before digging faster, using her arms to shovel snow out of the way.

When they finally had the top part of her body uncovered the two of them pulled her the rest of the way out. She was cold, her lips tinged with blue, her face pale and breathing shallow. Only God knew how long she had been encased in ice and fairies didn't deal with the cold well. Stella's hands glowed a bright yellow as she began using her magic to warm her up as Galatea held her other hand and prayed that they weren't too late. "Musa, come on wake up."

* * *

><p>"LOOK OUT!" Nabu's voice rang through the crevasse as Flora looked up from Helia's unconscious body to the beast approaching. Suddenly a red force field surrounded them both and Flora looked up to see Bloom standing firmly before her, already transformed into her Enchantix and holding the beast away.<p>

Riven took this opportunity to run at the beast, grab the tip of its tale and land on its back. He used his sword, buried it inside his back and held on tight as it desperately flung its body in all directions to try and get him off. Brandon appeared and threw his other sword to Riven who caught it and stabbed the beast again.

Sky got up from his position on the ground with a grimace before delivering a final blow. Riven jumped off its back and handed Brandon his sword back. "Timmy!" Sky almost screamed. "What took you so long?"

"I can't get a good signal here but look at this," he began turning the computer around "It looks like..."

"HELIA!" Flora cried, her eyes streaming tears now as she held onto him in her arms. Bloom untransformed before she looked down to him. "Helia please," Flora begged. "Please wake up."

Bloom placed her hand on Flora's shoulder to try and stop her shoulders from shaking.

"Bloom, could you help him, like you did to me when I was hit with that spell?" Sky asked.

"I can't," Bloom sighed disappointed in herself. "I would love to do it but it only worked once. I don't know how to do it again."

"A bit like Musa didn't," Timmy began. "Musa used her Healix on herself and didn't know how to use it on other people but it worked on Derrick and Galatea."

"That's true," Nabu sighed. "But if Bloom did earn her Healix then how come Faragonda never talked to Bloom about it?" Brandon asked.

"Well who cares," Riven interrupted. "I think Bloom should give it a shot."

"But Musa had been given books to read about the Healix by Mrs F. Musa knows how to use it she should try it."

"Bloom," Sky said placing his hands on her shoulders. "You can do this, just give it a go. If it works it will help Helia."

"Yeah if it works," Bloom said shaking his hands from her shoulders. "Guys I don't know what to do, we need Musa to do this."

"But she's not here Bloom," Flora sighed. "Musa and the other girls aren't here to help, please try it, for me." Bloom couldn't possibly say no to the sad eyes that Flora presented her with. It was like a puppy dog begging for the crust of your toast at the breakfast table. You just couldn't say no.

"Okay," she conceded, placing her hands onto Helia's shoulders and concentrating. "Come back to us Helia, we need you, Flora needs you." She chanted as they all waited for something to happen. But they saw no glow, they saw no shining light enter his body through her hands, it wasn't working.

* * *

><p>"Musa!" Galatea yelled at her friend who still had her eyes closed. "Why isn't her Healix working?" she asked. Stella looked to Galatea. "She has to be conscious to use it."<p>

"But she wasn't before and it worked," Galatea sighed.

"I know," Stella replied. "But that was when she first got it; I don't know what more we can do."

"I do," someone said from behind them. They all turned to see a young man arrive towards them. Galatea readied herself to attack him, her hands stretched forwards and eyes uncaring. "What do you want?"

"I want to help your friend," he replied. "Please I just want to help."

"Go away!" Stella yelled, remembering that this could very well be where other wizards or even criminals were kept. Maybe it was all a trick and he would try to kill them or try and kill Musa should he have the chance. "We don't need your help."

Galatea looked to his short black hair and sparkling green eyes as he approached. He was wearing old clothes, holes were in the jeans, a t-shirt practically ripped to shreds, and the cloak that he wore around his shoulders looked much the same. He tried to step forwards again but Galatea shot a warning blast at his feet. "You heard what she said now leave."

"I want to help," his innocent voice replied. "Please you need to let me help you."

"Who are you?" Galatea asked.

"My name is Kylar," he began. "And I have been here long enough to know that if she doesn't wake up soon then she's going to die."

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked looking back to his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorted. "You know this isn't a vacation spot."

"We're here with some friends to save someone. They sent us a message that they were trapped and now we are here to try and help them." Galatea explained.

"Who could you possible want to save here?" He asked. "I wouldn't be here unless I hadn't been forced. You see my parents were both threatened by an evil fairy."

"Evil fairy?" Stella sighed. "But there is no such thing."

"Well this one was, our parents were taken and they threatened to kill them unless my sister followed along with her plans and walked through a portal that brought them here. She left but just before the portal closed I jumped through. I haven't seen her since."

"What is your sister's name?" Galatea questioned.

"Anne."

* * *

><p>"We are in the Creature third," Timmy explained still looking down the Bloom as she tried to get Helia to wake up. "Guys that is why we were attacked by creatures. We crash landed here."<p>

"I'm sorry Timmy but don't you think this is a bit of a strange time to bring all of that up!" Brandon yelled frustrated as Blooms failed again. "It is bad timing," Timmy explained. "But we may have a problem coming our way soon."

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"Look," Timmy held up his handheld and projected a hologram into the air. They all looked at it with amazement. There were black dots all over the map of the terrain. "What are those?" Riven asked.

"Creatures," he explained. "All kinds of creatures that are looking for prey and guys..." The sound of another roar rumbled the ground they were standing on. "This is just the beginning."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading and please review!<p>

_Response to Anonymous reviews_:

Rocky: Thanks for reviewing Rocky, glad you like the story :)

Nath: Thanks for the added conversation parts, Petrine's relationship to one of the girls won't be revealed for a while. Glad that you like the chapter.


	9. Nightmare Gargoyle

**AN: Thanks everyone for reviewing. I'm afraid that uploading time will probably be cut short to once a week or possibly even longer update times as I am starting my semester at university. So if I don't update for a while that is the reason (not because I've given up on the story) which I promise I will never do :) thanks for your understanding and patience.**

**I do NOT own the song used inside this chapter, it belongs to the Rai English version of Winx Club Season 2.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Nightmare Gargoyle**

"Wait a minute!" Stella shrieked. "But Anne is who we came here to save!" Kylar's jaw dropped before he looked between them.

"But...how do you know about Anne?"

"We don't," Galatea admitted. "But our friend Layla does."

"Layla," he sighed before his eyes widened at the realisation. "Of course, Layla, but Anne hadn't contacted her for years; she wasn't supposed to contact her."

"What are you talking about?" Stella snapped. "Look you said you could help Musa so hurry up and help her!"

Kylar nodded, understanding that explanations could come later. He knelt down next to Musa and looked over her body. "Are you keeping her warm with your power?" He asked, referring to Stella's glowing yellow hands and Musa's slowly returning colour. "Yes," she replied.

"Stop using it for a minute."

"But-"

"Just trust me," Kylar interrupted. "What kind of fairy is she, where do her powers come from?"

"Melody, her powers come from Music."

"Do you have any kind of music device on you?" Kylar asked.

"I can use my magic," Galatea explained before transforming into her winx form. "What do I need to do?"

"You need to use your magic to help her wake," Kylar explained. "Use your magic to call to her; you said something about a Helix?" Both girls nodded their heads. "What is that? I've never heard of it before?"

"It's a special internal transformation that she earned," Galatea explained. "The problem is that we think she needs to be conscious to do it and everything we've tried up to this point isn't working." Kylar placed two fingers onto her neck and found her pulse, it was slow but steady.

"Okay how about we try a different approach, I've heard that music fairies share a connection to one another." Galatea nodded. "Play some music through the channel and it might be enough to help her wake up."

"Okay I'll try," Galatea closed her eyes and concentrated again as Stella looked down to Musa and stopped using her magic. "Please let it work," she sighed.

"But which song?" Galatea asked.

"What about the one that Musa sang at Red Fountain, the one that her dad wrote for her mum?" Stella suggested, wiping a loose hair from Musa's forehead. "If you do the music I can do the singing."

"Okay," Galatea agreed, closing her eyes and concentrating before small music notes filled the air, her magic playing a soothing melody. It involved Musa's original guitar overlay with strings and piano in addition. Kylar smiled at how beautiful it sounded, he hadn't heard music since he first arrived here. Stella took a breath and began to sing:

"_There's an emptiness you left  
>No one else could ever fill<br>Now you're gone and in my heart  
>There's a pain that just won't leave<em>

_Here in this silence  
>I hear your voice singing in my ear<br>Now that I know you're not here with me_

_The things I did mean nothing now  
>I'm like a frozen river that can't flow no more<br>I'm here alone_

_Under a sky without moon and stars"_

Musa's eyes slowly opened before her body glowed white through the magic of her Healix. When it was over she sat up and looked to her two friends who both had smiles on their faces. "Who are you?" She asked, looking to her right to see Kylar kneeling in the snow.

"My name is Kylar," he explained.

"He just helped us save you," Stella explained before throwing her arms around her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Musa replied when suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps. Two loud thuds, silence, then another two, they were getting louder as they approached. "Good because we might need your help," Kylar said standing to his feet as Musa stood behind him.

Stella and Galatea stood next to her; both wondering what lay before them. "You two look terrible," Musa pointed out before reaching to either side and taking their hands into hers. She closed her eyes, allowing a white light to pass from her chest and down each arm.

Kylar removed a sword that he had attached to his back, it was a red holo-sword and Stella and Galatea wondered where he got such a weapon. "Girls you might want to hurry up!" He said urgently. Musa finished the healing process and looked to see two red eyes, glowing in the darkness. It stepped into the light and all four of them stepped backwards in retreat. It was huge, had four large feet, a long tail and main, jaws and teeth that could cut them in half and was a kind of grey colour; all except for his eyes which were bright red.

For a moment all of them flashed back to Leon with his own red eyes but this creature definitely wasn't one of his minions. "Wait a minute," Stella bean. "Does that look familiar to anyone?" She asked.

Musa looked back to the beast when she noticed it too, it looked familiar but why? Before she had any time to think the beast slammed two of its claws down shaking the earth and scattering the friends. Musa and Stella stood side by side. "Let's go Enchantix!" They yelled.

"Winx Charmix!" Galatea announced, her body glowing as a bass clef jewel appeared on her chest and a small piano shaped pouch in gold attached to her hip.

"Galatea, you earned your Charmix?" Stella asked. "When?"

"After my dad died," she replied, turning to face the beast. "It took a while but once I found the strength to move on I earned it, now let's beat this thing!"

* * *

><p>Bloom tried once more but her magic disappeared into nothingness, bringing no change in Helia's condition. Flora leant down, tears steaming from her eyes and falling on Helia's unconscious face. Bloom leant backwards. "I can't do it," she sighed. "I just can't."<p>

Flora lifted her gaze and looked to Bloom though she didn't offer any acknowledgment of her trying. "I'm sorry Flora, I tried."

"Yeah well trying isn't good enough!" The nature fairy snapped. How could Bloom have saved Sky but now Helia? Did it only work on people that she cared about? If so then did she care about any of them? Really care? If Flora was the one lying in the show, broken and bruised, would Bloom even be able to help, would she care?

"Flora, calm down okay," Sky interrupted.

"No!" She yelled. "She managed to save you, how come she can't save Helia?"

"She isn't in full control of her healing powers," Timmy offered.

"I'm sorry, I really tried!"

"Not hard enough!" BANG. An echo filtered through the rocks and towards them.

"What was that?" Brandon asked before Riven walked towards the cause of the sound, holding his blade before him. It sounded again, only this time it was a growl, a deep dark growl that made the walls shudder. Then they heard a scream.

"That sounded like Stella!" Brandon announced, rushing forwards but Riven managed to grab a hold of his arm. "We can't just run in there. Flora, you stay with Helia, bring him back inside the ship. We'll go and investigate the sound."

"I'll go with you too," Bloom announced, standing to her feet and walking with Sky by her side. Timmy helped lift Helia into the ship and found a first aid kit hidden inside one of the side panels. He removed a blanket and covered his body as Flora held his head over her knees and gently brushed her fingers over his forehead. "Bloom was only trying her best," he whispered. "We need to find Musa."

"Yeah we do," Flora agreed before Timmy exited the ship and ran to catch up with the others. "She'll fix you up Helia, she cares about us."

* * *

><p>Tecna had been walking for a while since she landed but couldn't see anything or anyone for miles. She checked her computer but saw the only life form's surrounding her were animal in nature and when she finally saw what she thought was another fairy it died. The computer shut down and Tecna had to stop herself from throwing it to the snow with frustration.<p>

She turned around, releasing a breath, when she saw someone sitting inside the opening to a cave in the crevasse wall. Carefully she stepped forwards. "Hello!" She called, approaching slowly, hoping that it wasn't a creature hiding inside the cave.

"Tecna?" A voice replied as they turned and practically ran out of the cave with arms outstretched. Tecna smiled as Layla hugged her. "I was so worried about everyone," she admitted. "It's all my fault, we shouldn't have come here - it's too dangerous."

"Hey," Tecna soothed. "We came here because we wanted to, just like when we entered a dangerous situation for Musa we entered one for you and we are the only ones to blame." Layla nodded her head, finally realising why Musa must have felt the way she did for so long. Bringing her friends into danger, without knowing what the future held, was both scary and unnerving.

Then they heard it, the scream, making the two of them look down the crevasse suddenly. "Was that..."

"Stella," Tecna confirmed before they both transformed into their Enchantix and flew as quickly as they could toward their friend.

* * *

><p>Stella screamed before flying out of the way and placing a hand to her head, her eyes beginning to close. "Stella!" Musa yelled from below. "It's the nightmare gargoyle!" She remembered. "We versed one in first year remember?" Stella remembered all right, how could she forget that night? When the nightmare gargoyle threatened to take all of their Winx and destroy them all. If it wasn't for Faragonda intervening then they would have surely lost.<p>

Now they were stronger than they were last time but that also meant that their nightmares would be more severe and the consequences as well. Stella threw one attack straight towards the beast before she closed her eyes and saw herself being separated from her parents again. They were both fading away from her and she didn't know which way to go.

"No Mum, Dad."

"STELLA, SNAP OUT OF IT, IT'S ONLY A NIGHTMARE!" Musa commanded when she was also hit with a new one. Musa felt her head begin to pelt like a huge headache had overcome her again, then the feeling of a fever, cold sweat, blindness and then...

"MUSA!" Stella yelled. Musa opened her eyes again and found herself on the ground. She looked up to Stella who was fighting against the beast and tried to remember how they defeated it the last time but she couldn't remember how they did it. The beast was about to attack and hit Galatea as she stood on the ground, her own head filling with nightmares of her father dyeing again, her brother being in trouble. She tried to shake them away and when she opened her eyes again she saw a huge hand coming straight for her. Kylar jumped before her swinging his sword and making the beast retreat. "Are you okay?" He asked, over his shoulder.

"Yeah," she sighed before her eye lids suddenly felt heavy.

"Girls we should try a convergence spell!" Stella announced, landing beside Musa as she got back to her feet. "But without the others it will be weak."

"We have to try," Galatea added and the three of them stood together, their hands connected while Kylar kept the beast focused on him. Suddenly his vision became blurry and he fell knees first into the snow, the screams of his parents echoing through his head.

The three girls released their blast at the beast but watched as it was absorbed into its skin and didn't leave a scratch. It turned, swung its tail around at the three of them, making them separate. Musa looked from above with Stella by her side when Galatea suddenly fell out of the sky with her eyes closed. "Damn it!" She snapped before her own eyelids felt heavy and her magic began to drain.

Stella reached for her but it was too late, Musa had fallen. She stared back to the beast, its red eyes tearing into her soul when she desperately wished that Brandon and the others were there. She placed a hand to her mouth as she released a yawn and her eyes watered with tiredness. Before she knew it, Stella too was asleep.

* * *

><p>Galatea found herself back inside Melody's palace when she saw a figure lying near her feet; it was her father, dying again before her very eyes. Just as she began to grieve the loss again she heard her brother Derrick scream and followed the sound. There she saw Bloom, Stella and...herself, all of them turned with smiles on their faces and blazing red eyes. They disappeared making her rush forwards to see Derrick lying lifeless on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Kylar ran to where he heard his parents screaming through the house and he arrived in their room. His parents were now lying in a bloody mess on the floor and Anne was the same. "What happened?" He asked when he heard laughter from behind him. Turning he saw himself, standing at the door chuckling "I hope you enjoyed this," he smirked. "You did a great job." Kylar landed in a heap on the floor. "No!" He denied it before lunging at the figure before him. "I didn't do this!"<p>

* * *

><p>Musa opened her eyes and saw her parent's graves before large vines suddenly burst from the ground between them, taking a hold of her arms and legs and pulling her to the opening earth. "No!" She screamed, reading out for a hand, any hand to help save her from her fate. Then she felt someone, standing with his hand over hers was Riven. Musa sighed in relief. "Oh Riven, thank you." She smiled when he laughed to himself.<p>

"For what?" He questioned as Darcy stepped beside him and planted a kiss on his lips, making Riven open his hand. The vines took control, pulling her into the abyss before the earth swallowed her whole.

* * *

><p>Stella opened her eyes to find herself just outside the royal palace of Solaria. She looked to her right when she heard a scream and watched the girls and guys trying to attack...her? It wasn't possible, they were attacking her, no, she was the one attacking them. A blast from Stella sent Helia and Flora into the castle walls when Icy, Darcy and Stormy all appeared in the picture. They blasted the remaining fairies before landing by her side. "Nicely done sister."<p>

"Sister!" Stella screamed, running forwards but hitting an invisible wall. The three witches disappeared as Bloom stood to her tired feet. "Stella, listen to me."

"No, I'll never listen to you again, and because of what you've done it's time to pay the price!" A solar blast warmed in her hands. "Bloom, run!" She yelled in vain, bashing her hands against the shield in vain. The attack hit her right in the chest, sending her to her knees before she fell forwards. Sky scrambled towards her and tried to find a pulse. "She's dead."

* * *

><p>Layla and Tecna both ran forwards until they saw the beast before them and four unconscious people lying on the ground below. They saw the beast grow in size a little more every few seconds, its red eyes reminding Tecna of what it was. "It's a nightmare gargoyle," she announced before transforming and Layla followed suit.<p>

"What does it do?"

"It triggers your deepest and darkest fears, turns them into nightmares and feeds off them and your magic. We encountered one inside our first year at Alfea."

"How did you beat it?" Layla questioned before they got too close.

"We didn't," Tecna replied honestly. "It nearly killed us."

"Well that's reassuring."

* * *

><p>Riven raced forwards with the others when they saw Tecna and Layla in the distance. "Hey!" They yelled in excitement making the two of them race forwards. Timmy and Nabu charged ahead, taking the girls into their arms and holding them tight. "I'm so glad you're okay," Nabu whispered.<p>

"Yeah but they aren't," she pointed to the others.

"Stella," Brandon sighed. "We need to get her and the others out of there."

"Well na dah," Riven mocked, stepping forwards. "Then what's the hold up?"

"It's a nightmare gargoyle, like the one we versed in our first year at Alfea," Tecna explained and Bloom held her hands to her mouth. "But, how are we supposed to beat it?"

"We are a lot stronger than we were last time," Sky replied with an encouraging nod. "Plus with Nabu, Layla and Galatea with us we've more of a chance at success."

"But we're also more for it to feed on." Riven's mind was already made up and he confidently walked forwards with Brandon following closely behind. The others in hot pursuit. They stood together, looking up to the beast who finally noticed their appearance. "Let's kill this thing."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading and please review!<p>

Question: Do you think they will be able to beat the Nightmare Gargoyle?

A) Yes/I hope so

B) No

C) Not sure/Maybe

The next chapter should be up in a week.

_Response to Anonymous Revie__w_s:

Rocky: Glad that you liked the last chapter, I hope this one was just as good.


	10. Face The Fear  Part 1

**AN: Firstly my sincerest apologies for how long it has taken to update this chapter. University has been pretty full on and it's only just the beginning, longer pauses between updates are to be expected but I hope that you will still follow along. I will try and update when I can but, like I said, real-life can be a pain sometimes.**

**I decided to split this chapter into two pieces instead of just one, mostly because I didn't want to leave you all hanging for too long.**

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far :) I can't thank you enough and another shout out to roxy fan 4 ever who has been a huge help in giving me support to continue the fic and get this chapter posted. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Face the Fear Part 1**

"Let's kill this thing." Riven sounded so confident and before they knew it they were all rushing forwards into battle. When suddenly Layla and Tecna stopped and collapsed into the snow. "Layla!" Nabu called, rushing forwards, his eyes wide with worry. "Layla!"

"Bloom, Sky, distract it so we can get the others out of there!" Brandon commanded and they both raced ahead.

"Hey, ugly, over here!" Bloom mocked, flying overhead to distract the beast, making it turn to face her.

Riven knelt in the snow and quickly scooped Musa into his arms before getting back to his feet and running further away from the monster, Brandon closely behind with Stella in his. Suddenly Riven felt his eyes beginning to close and he fell forwards, dropping Musa in the process and landing on his stomach. "Riven!" Timmy yelled, lying Tecna down gently before rushing to his side. He looked to his eyes, twitching from side to side.

Musa's were doing the same, Tecna's as well. They weren't unconscious, they were dreaming. Quickly removing his personal computer he began to type, searching for anything related to the nightmare gargoyle and how it worked, a more detailed description that might help them all to beat it.

But when Brandon collapsed in the snow and Nabu followed closely behind, falling to his side, Timmy realised that they may already be too late. How could they possibly beat a beast when it was making them all fall asleep? He watched as Tecna and Layla's fairy forms both disappeared, the others returning to normal as well. It was sucking the magic right out of them.

Suddenly his computer beeped and Timmy peered through his glasses at the bottom of the computer. He quickly read it before Sky fell into the snow. "Bloom! We need to figure out a way to let the others know how to beat this thing!" He yelled making Bloom turn her attention from the beasts red eyes to see him yawning. "How do we beat it?" Bloom asked, releasing a yawn.

"If the nightmare gargoyle feeds off fear then everyone needs to beat the nightmare that they were placed..." He stopped as his eyes began to close.

"Timmy!" Bloom yelled making him shake his head and awaken slightly before continuing. "They need to beat the nightmare they were placed in, turn it into a pleasant dream so that it would have the opposite effect and weaken the gargoyle." Timmy's last word fell from his lips in a sigh before he fell face first into the snow and Bloom felt her own eyes closing.

The beast smiled; the slight glow that Bloom's skin began to radiate making its teeth gnarl in anticipation of receiving an extra large dose of magical energy. Bloom fell into the snow; her eyes closed, and she joined the others in the world of darkness.

* * *

><p>Layla twirled her short little legs and arms inside the north tower of her castle. She was waiting for Anne to arrive and teach her Hip Hop for the day's lesson and was preparing herself by humming her own tune and getting ready. Her muscles warmed up and she felt alive once more, free even though the dress she was wearing was restrictive and squeezed most of the air from her lungs. Layla smiled as she finished and looked to the door, expecting to see Anne walking through.<p>

Instead she saw twenty guards all enter the tower, surround her and force her outside. "Come along Princess we need to get you to a safe place." One ordered, taking a firm grasp of her hand and rushing her down the stairs. Layla followed, stumbling down the stairs and across the main courtyard when she heard a scream. She turned, saw a young man wearing a blood red cape and dragging Anne behind him.

"Anne!" She screamed, trying to run past two of the guards but they grabbed her instead. "ANNE!"

"Princess! Stop it we need to get you safe!"

"But Anne's in trouble!" Layla screamed using all of her strength to run forwards but a second guard took her other arm. "We can't do anything for her, the planet is under attack, and you need to get out of here!" One of the strongest guards took a hold of Layla and held her still while another pinched a pressure point in her neck, causing her to fall asleep. "Sorry Layla... Hurry and get her inside with the King and Queen."

When Layla opened her eyes she was standing on the shore, the homes surrounding the kingdom had fallen to pieces, the water churned uncontrollably and the sky had turned a dark shade of grey. Then she heard it, a laugh. The laugh that reminded her of her best friend. The laugh that brightened her day when she felt all alone; and it was above her. Anne floated above in the air next to Valtor with her arms wrapped around him. Layla stood there in shock as Anne placed a kiss on Valtor's right cheek and Layla resisted the urge to vomit all over the floor. Her best friend was lost forever.

* * *

><p>Tecna opened her eyes to find herself lying flat on her stomach. In the distance she saw the other girls, walking through the forest and towards Alfea. "Girls!" She called, getting to her feet and running after them, but they kept on walking and grew further and further away. "Musa! Layla! Flora! Wait for me!" They didn't and eventually disappeared from her sight. Tecna's feet ran as fast as she could make them when she tripped and landed on the harsh ground below. "I'm all alone," she admitted, cuddling her knees to her chest. "I'm all alone."<p>

"No you're not," spoke a voice from above making Tecna look to see who it was, the sun shining brightly above didn't help. They held their hand forwards and she took it.

Days later Tecna stood before a mirror wearing a black shoulder less dress that reached the back of her calves. It had spaghetti straps and a piece of dark fabric attached to the dress that fell from a strap around her right arm below the shoulder, forming a sort of cape. On her hands she had black fingerless biker gloves complete with spikes on the knuckles and was wearing a pair of black stiletto heels.

Releasing a sigh Tecna looked to her black eye shadow and dark purple lipstick before turning to see Icy standing at the door, leaning against the frame. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

The assault against Alfea had been brutal. Their defences made useless as people and buildings crumbled and fell. Tecna floated just before Timmy, who was lying on his back, propped up by his elbows and wearing a worried. "Tecna, why are you doing this?"

"Because Timmy," she sighed, generating a ball of magic in her right hand and holding it forwards. "They were there when you weren't."

* * *

><p>Riven awoke to the sound of a machine beeping before he looked to see Musa lying deathly pale on the bed before him. "Musa," he sighed, his eyes filling with tears as he held her hand in his. "Not again. No, not again."<p>

"You don't need her," an all too familiar voice spoke as they placed two hands on his shoulders. Riven stood to his feet and turned, looking them in the eye. "Darcy?"

"You don't need her, you have me and I'm not sick."

"I told you its over, ever since you played me like some kind of –"

"Puppy dog," Darcy smiled. "Oh come on don't pretend like there wasn't some kind of feeling there. My spell only works on bringing what is hidden in the mind to the surface; you love me, that's why you followed my commands."

"I don't care, get out!" Darcy closed her eyes and vanished making Riven release a held breath. Suddenly he heard the machine to his right beeping louder and faster. He turned to see Musa twitching and squirming on the bed. Quickly he reached for the help button only to find it blocked by something. Darcy appeared, Riven's hand now resting on her stomach as she leaned in and took his face into her hands. "You love me, Riven. Let her go."

"You're right," he sighed, his eyes returning to their tranced state.

"Good boy," Darcy commended, leaning in and planting a kiss on his lips, looking to see Musa's body stop twitching and the machines line become steady.

* * *

><p>Nabu opened his eyes and found himself standing inside one of the palace's long corridors. "Layla!" He called when he heard her scream; he raced forwards, his feet pounding against the tiles below as he raced towards the source of the sound. "Layla!" He burst through the door using his shoulder just in time to see a figure cloaked in black insert a sword straight through her stomach and out the other side of her back. Nabu looked to Layla's eyes, watching as drops of blood dripped from her lips and onto the sword before she fell to the ground.<p>

Removing the sword from her lifeless body Nabu charged ahead, pushing the person up against the wall behind. With rage in his eyes Nabu tore the top of the cloak off of the face of whoever caused the tragedy, when their face was revealed Nabu was in shock as he looked directly into his own face. The second Nabu smiling.

Smoke bellowed into the sky as Gardenia's stars were shrouded in smog. It was a hot summer evening, the humidity stung against Bloom's body making sweat appear on her brow. All had been going well that day but now, as she ran down the street, pushing past evacuated men, women and children, she realised that she had to get home. She had to see Mike and Vanessa.

Racing past Mitzi on her way she reached home to see it entirely eclipsed in fire. Quickly she burst through the door, ignoring the firemen's orders to stay back. The fire licked against her shoes as she ran down the corridor and then turned into their room. Then she heard a scream, coming from the lounge.

Bloom darted there. "Mike! Vanessa!" What she saw made her eyes water and her body stop breathing. Lying on the ground before her were two bodies, both burning alive; Bloom stepped forwards to try and extinguish the flames but another figure entered the room.

"Hello Bloom." They spoke when she recognised the being's glowing yellow eyes, their black winx outfit. It was Dark Bloom...she did this.

* * *

><p>"BRANDON!" Stella's scream echoed through the hallways of Solaria's castle and Brandon was on his feet immediately. "Stella!" He called, running forward. "Stella where are you?"<p>

"Brandon." It sounded again to his right and Brandon burst through the door only to be met with an identical corridor to the one before. "Stella!" He ran down this corridor, this endless corridor that seemed to get longer and longer the further he ran.

He stopped again when Stella screamed once more. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled agonizingly, no response. "STELLA!"

* * *

><p>When Sky opened his eyes he looked to his left and then right to see that he was in the throne room of Erakleon. He looked down to see that the guards had each of his friends tightly gripped by their arms. They struggled against their oppressors, their knees crushing into the cold tiles below.<p>

Brandon and Stella's hands held each others, fear and desperation in their eyes as another line of guards stood before them, holding swords high in the air. Musa's lip trembled as she tried to make peace with the idea of her dying, seeing her father and mother again, while it took another guard to latch onto Riven to stop him from getting up. "KILL THEM!"

Before the first guard could bring his sword down to relieve Stella of her head a blast of orange magic hit the sword, knocking it from his hand. Sky turned to see Bloom standing at the door of the throne room. A smirked formed on his lips as he watched her collapse to the ground. "I was wondering where you were Bloom," He smiled, watching two guards apprehend her.

"What are your orders, sir?" One of the guards asked.

"Bring her before me," Sky declared. They nodded, lifted her body off the floor and dragged her feet along until they reached the base of the steps that lead to the thrones. Then they threw her onto her knees. "She looked up as Sky slowly walked down the steps and stopped right before her. "Any final words?" He asked, looking deep into her cyan eyes.

* * *

><p>Timmy opened his eyes when he heard screaming. He looked down to see that sitting in his right hand was his orange sword. He took a step back to see that Tecna was lying on the ground below him, curled in a ball. Tears flowed from her eyes and he could hear her crying. "Shut up!" He yelled, making Tecna lift her head weakly. "Please, stop this Timmy." She called out with sadness in every word. "Why are you doing this?"<p>

"Because you never shut up!" He rose his sword above his head, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips before the sword came flying down toward Tecna in a flash making her scream out in agonizing pain.

* * *

><p>So many dreams, so many moments, so many heartbreaking scenes played out before all of their eyes as the nightmare gargoyle grew and grew, feeding off their fear, their power, and their strength. They didn't know what to do, Riven had told them that they could beat it but look at where he was now, face down in the snow, just as weak and defenceless as anyone else.<p>

Some of their dreams were so vivid, so real, that the lines between reality and fantasy were blurring. They weren't sure what was real and what wasn't anymore. Then, suddenly, all of them heard the sound of a voice, resonating in their head. They closed their eyes, listening to the sound, trying to decipher what it said. "Face the fear," three words and suddenly they all realised how to beat a gargoyle.

If a nightmare gargoyle grew in strength from their fear then they needed to show none. If it fed off their power through the nightmares it created then they would have to change them into good dreams, think hard enough, fight against what it was telling them to see, to hear, to feel.

All twelve people's eyes snapped open as a new determination filled their hearts. It was time to face their fear.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading and big announcement before I forget, thanks to those who have voted on the pole in my profile or through reviews, we find out who Petrine is related to in Chapter 13. I will close the pole and any voting on Chapter 12 and post the results at the opening of the chapter before revealing the answer :)<p>

The next update probably won't be for about a week possibly two but, as promised, I won't give up on the story and will update a.s.a.p for both this and my Blood Wars story.

_Response to Anonymous Reviews_

Rocky: Thanks for reviewing :)

Nath: Well nothing died in this chapter but a few people got hurt ;) Thanks for reviewing and for wishing me luck!

Amp: Thanks for leaving a review :) glad you enjoyed the last chapter.


	11. Face The Fear Part 2

**AN: Again**** I would like to apologise for the lateness of this update, a mixture of external factors, university assignments and writers block have prevented me from updating sooner and I'm afraid that it is only going to get worse over the coming weeks. But I hope that this chapter was worth the wait and that you will understand and be patiently waiting for the next chapter.**

**Thanks go to EVERYONE for their encouraging reviews (please keep them coming) and to roxy fan 4 ever who's been a huge help.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Face the Fear – Part 2**

Galatea looked down to her brother's lifeless body, tears falling from her eyes and onto the ground below. "Haha!" He laughed, suddenly sitting up with a smile on his face. "Got you!" Galatea looked to him with confusion in her eyes before he got to his feet and ran back to his father who smiled and held him in his arms. "But, you were both..."

"No Galatea. Derrick is fine and I will always live inside of you," he pointed to her before placing a hand over his heart. "I will always be there for you Galatea; you should never feel alone..." Suddenly a dark wispy mist began escaping from Galatea's hands as her father's bright light shone through and the two of them disappeared and she felt the cold of the snow against her face once more.

* * *

><p>Kylar was ready to pounce, to charge forwards with his sword and defeat himself but something told him not to. It could have been Anne's voice on the day they both left Tides, she told him that fighting wasn't a good thing and that it should only be used for extreme circumstances. Of course, ever since he ended up in this terrible place, he had always felt angry.<p>

The small house he stood in now reminded him of the past that he couldn't have and that had been taken away by himself. His grip on his swords hilt loosened and it fell to the floor with a clang as the being stood from his chair and removed his own, blood still dripping from the tip. "Pick up your sword," he demanded in a threatening tone but Kylar shook his head.

"No."

"Pick it up!" The voice echoed off the walls and around his head but he stood strong and to his convictions. "No."

"Why?" It dared to ask and Kylar smiled at what his sister had told him what felt like years ago. "Because love is the greatest weapon." Dark mist swirled from the dreams hands and body before he disappeared entirely before his eyes and a clap from behind him made him turn. There he saw Anne and his parents all smiling. "Well done son, welcome home."

* * *

><p>Musa felt her body propelled forwards and out of the darkness of her eternal slumber. She had willed her wings to fly and build as much pressure as she could against the earth that lay overhead and had finally managed to burst through the surface. It felt good to breathe fresh air and she stole as much of it as she could with every breath. Until she saw Darcy and Riven standing together, her hands around his neck and their lips interlocked. Her heart grew heavy in her chest but that was when she noticed something. A tear, a single tear fell down Riven's right cheek and she knew that Darcy must have been spelling him.<p>

Quickly she reacted, gathering as much magical energy as she could between her hands and throwing the blast at Darcy, sending her into a nearby tree where she disappeared into nothing. Musa landed and walked to Riven as small swirls of what looked like a black mist left his body before he turned and offered her a bouquet of flowers. "I love you, Musa, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you weren't yourself," Musa smiled stepping forwards and smelling the bouquet. "And I love you too Riven, and I always will."

* * *

><p>Stella dropped to her knees, her hands still braced against the shield. Bloom was dead and she was working with the Trix, it couldn't have been possible. Then she turned, the other version of her smiled and began to laugh as they walked past, removing the shield and enjoying watching her discontent. "You really shouldn't bother crying you know. You have such great sisters now, Bloom's nothing."<p>

"She was everything to me."

"Then you need to get a life," the dream laughed when Stella felt anger, pure and hot, boil through her veins. She stood and blasted her counterpart until one final blast silenced her laughter and made her vanish. Quickly passing where the dream Stella just disappeared and wiping the tears from her eyes, Stella landed on the ground next to Bloom's dead body. She took the hand of her friend in her right and wiped the odd piece of hair away from her eyes. "Bloom, I...I'm sorry!"

"What are you crying for?" A voice asked. Stella turned to see Bloom looking up at her, her eyes were wide open and nothing appeared to be wrong. "But...you...I...I killed you."

"You insulted Musa again, remember?" Stella shook her head as Bloom stood to her feet and she followed. "You said that you wanted to become part of the school play but that Musa couldn't possibly play the lead role so she spelled you into it and added a few," she flickered her fingers generating a few sparks that danced around the room and returned her to the stage inside Alfea's main hall, "Special effects."

"So...you're alive!" Bloom almost fell to the floor with the power of Stella's power hug but she stood strong as the blonde embraced her with all the love and care in the world. "I'm so glad that you're okay, Bloom, but more importantly that I'm not related to the witches," she leant back when Musa suddenly appeared at the door, holding a hand over her mouth to smother her laughter. "Oh you are so going to get it for this Musa!"

* * *

><p>Layla collapsed to her knees in the beach as Anne landed before her looking seemingly normal. "Anne?" She asked hoarsely but she didn't reply. "What happened to you? Why did you try to destroy our home?" Anne's head lifted and Layla noticed Valtor's mark imprinted on her neck. She wondered why she hadn't seen it before but didn't have time to react as she smiled and threw a suddenly beam of magic towards her. Layla responded quickly, using a shield of morphix to stop the attack and slowly approach the victim who became encased in its sphere. Layla allowed a small part of the shield to disappear before she sent some of her fairy dust inside and watched the mark leave Anne's skin and dark mist slowly escape her body.<p>

She released the shield, sending Anne to the sand below in a daze. "Anne, are you ok?"

"How can you forgive me? How can you just ask me whether I'm ok when I nearly killed you, we nearly killed you." Her eyes were distant before Layla took Anne's body into her arms and held her. "Because you're my friend...and you always will be, no matter what you do, or how hard you push away."

"And you will always be mine, Layla, never forget that."

* * *

><p>Tecna looked down to the worried looking Timmy. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I have to take your shot!" She turned, suddenly releasing the magic she had built for Timmy's attack at the three witches above her who swarmed to fly away. Tecna's body glowed as she smiled and crossed her wrists together above her head. "Enchantix!" She transformed and immediately began blasting at the witches who were caught completely off guard. They thought that she had joined them and that with her combined power and their own they would be able to take over the magical realms. But no, she had betrayed them.<p>

"You will pay for this Tecna!" Icy swore before she disappeared with the others into the night sky. The same dark mist swirled from her body and disappeared, making her feel suddenly weak. She fell to the ground only for Timmy to race forwards and catch her in his arms. "Tecna."

"I'm going to be ok," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he smiled. "I knew you'd come back to us, eventually. Though I do have to say the black kind of suited you." Tecna and Timmy both laughed as the others appeared around her. She really wasn't alone after all.

* * *

><p>Riven opened his eyes suddenly before pushing Darcy away. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked as Riven began chest compressions and performing CPR on Musa's lifeless body, each compression causing the machine line to spike. "Musa is the woman I love...not you." His lips connected with Musa's as he exhaled into her lungs. When he lifted his head back mist slowly leaked outwards and disappeared into thin air. Riven watched as Darcy cursed his name and slowly vanished before his very eyes. "Riven," a weak sigh from under him spoke, making the magenta haired specialist smile.<p>

"Hey," he whispered, stroking his thumb across her forehead. "You're okay now."

"I love you," she smiled and Riven leant in again, closed his eyes and kissed her lips once more before leaning backwards and wiping a tear from his eye. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Nabu opened his hand, commanding his staff to appear and when it had he acted immediately, taking the gold into his outstretched hand and racing forwards. He shot blast after blast at magic to his black cloaked self who deflected each of them before summoning their own black staff to appear. The two of them were neck and neck, one would attack, the other would deflect, but soon the cloaked figure miscalculated one of his strikes and Nabu trapped the staff in his own hand and threw it across the room next to Layla's unbreathing body. He charged forwards, pushing his clone to the wall and holding him there by his neck.<p>

Nabu's eyes were full of only one emotion...rage. The black cloaked being created a wicked smile that spread across his shadowy features. "Do it," he taunted. Nabu was so tempted to do it, suffocate him or snap his neck, attack him with magic and make him suffer but he didn't. He looked over his shoulder at his lost love as a single tear escaped his eyes. The grip around the shadows throat loosened as he fell to the ground. "Why?" It asked, holding one hand to his throat.

"Layla would never want me to become you." Nabu answered, watching as he disappeared.

With a sigh of relief he walked back to Layla and collapsed to his knees. "I'm sorry my love," he whispered, placing one hand to his forehead to hide his tears.

Just then he heard a sound, a cough. Dropping his hand he watched a black mist escaping from Layla's body. "Layla," Nabu sighed, shaking her shoulder as the mist disappeared completely and her chest rose full of oxygen. Her eyes opened and Nabu found new tears falling from his eyes, tears of happiness. "Nabu," she smiled and he pulled her body into his own and held her tight. "I'm here, Layla. I'll never leave you again."

* * *

><p>Brandon's knees came to a sickening smash on the tiles below. Sweat poured from under his fringe as he looked at another mockingly long corridor with thousands of doors on either side. "Brandon!" Stella's voice yelled once more. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed in return but received no reply. Maybe it wasn't worth it, maybe he was better off just curling up in a ball where he knelt now and not continuing this journey that felt entirely in vain.<p>

"Brandon, please, help me!" Stella called again and his head snapped up. He forced himself back onto his feet and walked towards the closest door. About to take a hold of the handle he watched the door turn to black mist. The others that lined the long hall did the same, each disappearing into nothingness...all but one.

Carefully he walked towards it and took a hold of the handle, wondering what would be waiting behind. Then he opened it to see Stella standing in a new dress, admiring herself in the mirror. "What took you so long?" She cried. "I've been waiting for ages; I need you to zip me up." Brandon slowly walked in before zipping up the back of her dress as she turned and placed a kiss on his lips. "Love you snookums," she whispered as he smiled and placed a hand against her face.

"And I love you too."

* * *

><p>Sky's hands were poised to attack, the blade was ready, Bloom was on her knees before him, her head hung low. It should have been simple, to bring the blade through her spinal cord, relieve her of her head and end the suffering but it wasn't. His grip loosened and the blade fell to the tiles below with a clang that echoed through the throne room before it exploded into a cloud of black smoke like mist and disappeared.<p>

Bloom looked up, confused by his actions. The others looked the same and he looked into each of their eyes. "No," he refused, shaking his head. "I can't do this...not to them!"

"Yes you can!" Erendor ordered. "This is the one thing that you need to do to become King. You can do it!"

"No I can't!" He screamed in reply. "They are my friends and I love Bloom." He knelt before her, taking her hand into his and helping her to her feet. "And I could never bare to hurt the one I love." His father grew silent before he smiled and began clapping his hands together. Sky's face fell as he looked to the other guards who joined the chorus and his friends who did the same.

"Sky, you are now the King of Erakleon."

"But how?" He stammered. "I failed you."

"No, you didn't fail me. The test was not for you to kill your friends it was for you to not; to be able to judge between right and wrong."

"You mean all of this was a test?"

"Yes," he smiled. "And everyone played their parts wonderfully."

* * *

><p>Timmy looked down to Tecna's tears, each one flowing down her cheeks and to the ground. Then he looked to himself. He had never felt so much anger before and never seen Tecna so scared. She was actually scared, trembling, right before his eyes and it was because of him. He had done this to her. Taking deep breaths he willed the grip on his weapon to loosen and when it did the sword fell to the earth below.<p>

Timmy knelt before Tecna and held out a hand to touch her shoulder; she shrunk away, like a child who didn't want to come out of hiding. "Tecna...I'm sorry," he apologised. "What just happened, that...that wasn't me."

"Yes it was," she spoke softly. "You smiled Timmy, you were about to kill me and you...smiled."

"I'm sorry," he sighed again, closing his eyes and removing his glasses. Tecna sat up slightly and looked into his eyes as they opened, the softness held inside those eyes reminded her of the time they kissed inside the ship, when he told her not to talk about technology and talk about them. It felt like the entire world, in that one moment, didn't exist. That everything would be ok.

Timmy extended his arms and leant forwards, taking Tecna's shaking body against his as a dark mist swirled around the pair, exiting their bodies and into the night sky.

* * *

><p>Dark Bloom threw blast after blast of dragon flame at Bloom but she continued forwards. She felt her body burning as each ball made contact with her skin, the world around her eclipsing in flame. She continued forwards, past the bodies of her dead parents until she arrived directly in front of the darker version of myself. Then she did the one thing that she never thought she could.<p>

She hugged her. She wrapped her now sore and tired arms around Dark Bloom's body and embraced her. "I know that you are a part of me," Bloom spoke softly. "And I can forgive you for everything that you have done." A dark mist left Dark Bloom's body as the fire inside the home and on the rest of Gardenia all extinguished. The darker self doing the same.

When she turned she saw her parents together, they were laughing when a kinder version of herself walked into the room and became part of the family. It was a beautiful sight and one that made her smile.

Bloom closed her eyes, felt the heat of the room she was standing in disappear to a sudden cool and then an ice cold and sharp feeling against the side of her body. She opened her eyes when she heard a loud growl and looked around to see the others all waking up themselves. The black mist that she and all the others had seen was being sucked back into the Gargoyle, its body growing smaller in shape and form until it was nothing more than a small gremlin, no larger than a two year old child.

Its growl depleted as it looked to the people it had tried to kill and scampered away in the snow. Riven rushed to his feet, taking his sword and chasing after it when Sky stood in front of him. "Stop, leave it alone."

"It nearly killed us, all of us!"

"It's over now," Sky explained, looking at the others. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah," Musa explained, stumbling to her feet as Riven lunged forwards and helped her steady her legs. "I'm fine, everyone else?" They nodded, each one still looked slightly scared and shaken but all was well. They had succeeded.

"Wait a minute," Layla spoke, stepping forwards to see Kylar shaking his head to try and get some focus. "Kylar?"

His head shot up at the sound of his name when he saw her. "Layla," he smiled as she hugged him, making Nabu exchange an uncertain glance with the others. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came here with Anne," he explained. "It's a long story."

"Yeah and we don't have time for explanations," Timmy interrupted. "Helia needs your Healix Musa, and he needs it now." She nodded her head in determination before the group dispersed, each of the guys looking after the girls as they hurried through the crevasse and back to their landing site, hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

><p>All had been quiet inside the ship, Flora was watching over her boyfriend's unconscious body, her thumb stroking against his forehead ever so gently. The tracks of tears had now dried on her face but she never blinked, for fear that he wouldn't wake and that it would all be too late. The man that she loved now lay before her weak and tired and fighting for survival.<p>

Carefully she felt for his pulse and was relieved to find one, however weak it was. He was still alive but only just. Then she heard it, the sound of someone calling her name from a distance, a call that sounded like Musa. Quickly she got up and rushed through the door out to see them arriving, all of the girls winx depleted so they had no choice but to run.

"Musa!" She exclaimed. "Hurry please, he's inside!" Musa did as she was told and followed the nature fairy while some of the others stayed back and only Timmy, Riven and a few of the others decided to observe.

Musa knelt next to Helia as Flora knelt beside her. "Please Musa; tell me you can do it." Musa nodded her head before placing one hand on his head and the other on his hand; carefully she closed her eyes and channelled her winx. Flora watched with baited breath as her hands glowed a brilliant shining white that seemed to poor into his body. After a few minutes of concentration Musa fell backwards making Riven react quickly to stop her.

"Is she okay?" Flora questioned and he nodded his head.

"She just used a lot of Winx," he explained and all gazes returned to Helia's condition. His skin suddenly became less pale and his eyes began to twitch before they opened one by one. The smile that graced Flora's lips when they opened was something magnificent. "Thank goodness it worked," she laughed nervously before more tears fell from her eyes. As Riven and some of the others left the two in peace Flora placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat, so beautifully strong.

Layla stood outside the ship with Kylar nearby. "How could you leave her alone," she muttered, making Kylar look up suddenly.

"What?"

"How could you leave her alone, get separated on a planet like this!"

"It happens!" Kylar snapped. "Have you seen this place? It's massive! And the real question should be why did you leave Anne?"

"I didn't leave her, she left me! You moved away!"

"No we didn't!"

"Yeah you did!" Layla replied as Nabu tried to calm the situation but it had no effect. "She told me that she had to leave and I lost my best friend!"

"Don't you understand how much we lost?" Kylar replied before he laughed, shook his head and crossed his arms. "Of course you wouldn't, you're a princess, you don't know about loss."

"Hey that's enough!" Nabu intervened, standing between the two as Galatea did the same. "Let's save this arguing for when we find Anne and get out –" suddenly they heard something, the sound of feet against snow. The group of four turned to see Anne walking towards them, her hands still tied together, her body weak, her eyes closed. "Anne!" Kylar called running forwards with Layla close behind but neither made it in time before she fell into the snow.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. The voting for who Petrine is related to will be closed when the next chapter is up and we will find out who she is in Chapter 13, just two to go. If you haven't' done so already have your say in the poll on my profile or through review.<p>

The next update probably won't be for about a week possibly two but, as promised, I won't give up on the story and will update a.s.a.p.

_Response to Anonymous Reviews_

Nath: Thank you for the support hopefully the wait for the next chapter won't be so long :)


	12. Secrets Revealed

**AN: Again I apologise for the delay in writing this latest chapter. Hopefully updates will be more frequent but I can't promise anything at this point in time. A massive thank you goes out to everyone reading and reviewing the story, anonymous reviewers or members, I appreciate them all so thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The official voting for whom Petrine is related to is now closed. Full results will be released at the end of the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Secrets Revealed**

Layla didn't know what to think as she saw Anne walking towards her but all she could do was run. Kylar charging ahead neither of them reached her in time before she fell into the ice below. "Anne!" Her brother yelled, landing his knees into the snow beside her. Nabu was close behind and he used a small dagger that he held for emergencies to cut the ropes that bound her hands together. Layla noticed the red marks and bruises, indicating that she had been held for some time. Her clothes were ratty and she felt cold.

"Anne? Anne can you hear me?" Kylar gently patted the side of her face, hoping for something to happen but he received no reply. "We need some help here!"

Riven, Brandon and Sky all exited from the ship at once, thinking it was some kind of invasion by another creature but finding the opposite. "Is she okay?" Sky questioned making Kylar shake his head and feel for her pulse. "I…I don't know."

Layla became frustrated and took a hold of her other arm, placing her fingers against her cold skin and feeling her blood pumping below through her veins. "She's alive but she's cold. We need to get her body temperature up right now." She couldn't believe that this was happening. The one person in the world that she loved the most, the first person she trusted with her life, was on deaths door before her eyes.

Everything about Anne looked the same, other than her age of course. She still wore her hair in a single plat, her hair was still its beautiful golden orange and the freckles on her face from their frequent visits to the beach still aligned on her face.

The rest of the moment was a blur, Kylar scooped her up into his arms and ran her into the ship as Bloom and Stella worked together to create a source of heat to bring her body temperature up but Layla remained where she was, frozen on the spot. Looking to the ropes lying on the ground before her as a breeze ran through her hair.

Nabu knelt next to her before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Layla, she'll be okay."

"We should have gotten here sooner, we should have been able to find her and-"

"Things happen," Nabu replied. "We can't control everything."

"I know but still, we should have been able to help more."

"Layla! She's waking up!" Tecna and Timmy announced before walking out of the ship and starting to inspect the ships engine. She got to her feet and rushed through the door to see Anne's eye lids open. Kylar smiled, taking a cool hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Kylar," she sighed making him smile wider than before.

"Hey," he whispered. "It's okay, you're safe now."

"Where's Layla?" He looked up, biting back on his teeth as his smile faded. "She's right here." He moved out of the way allowing Layla a moment to kneel next to her, right between Helia who was still lying on the floor while Musa was at the other end of the ship with Galatea now offering her some of their water supply.

"I'm here," Layla soothed. "You're okay now, we found you and we're going to get you back home."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do," Anne whispered, her eyes closing for a moment before she forced them open once more. "None of you should be here."

"We had to come," Layla explained. "There was no way that I was going to just leave you here…what kind of friend would that make me."

"We're still friends?" Layla nodded as a tear escaped her eye.

"Best friends."

Kylar stormed out into the snow, the others watching him leave before Anne closed her eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Timmy scanned the system with his handheld before Tecna did the same and they both returned the same results. "It's bad," he sighed, typing the figures into his latest blueprints. "We're stuck. Looks like its going to take a day at least to get it up and running again. We'll need to try and restore power to the main engines and navigation system by redirecting some of the power from the reserve stations. We'll lose most of our defence capabilities and machinery but maybe you girls could help protect us until then."<p>

"Do you think we could use a solar generator?" Tecna questioned. "Maybe use Stella's magic to create light and transfer that power through the engines?"

"It could work but we don't have any solar panels."

"We might be able to make one though," Tecna smiled. "If we can use one of the wings as a kind of heat conductor and use heat sensitive cables back to the mainframe we could use that power to generate electricity. It will take a while but it could work."

"How long do you think?"

"At least a day, possibly two, but having winx and the two of us working together it could be less."

"Sounds good to me," Timmy smiled before leaning his head into the main doors. "Can we have a group meeting outside please?"

With everyone but Helia, Musa and Anne assembled outside the group waited for some sort of direction. "How soon can we get off this stinking planet?" Riven asked, kicking the snow with the toe of his boot. "It looks like a day at least; the best thing for us to do is to create some kind of shelter. It's too crowded inside the cabin of the ship and with the creatures lurking about its also good to have someone on watch."

"Can you get everything on the ship up and running?" Sky asked. "I mean it took a battering."

"We should be fully operational in about twenty seven or so hours," Tecna explained. "But what we need right now is to work on creating some kind of shelter for tonight. The temperature in these areas is notorious once the sun sets."

"It's true," Kylar added. "We could use Ice Blocks, they keep the warmth in and the cold air out, but we have to carve them using some kind of sharp rope."

"We could use Helia's glove ropes, their strong as steel," Brandon explained, walking into the ship to collect them.

"Until we find out more we'll need Nabu and Layla to work on using some of their water based magic to secure whatever we build. We'll have two shifts at night, one from dusk until midnight another six hours after that when the sun should be rising," Timmy explained. "Anyone want to volunteer for first shift?" There was no answer from the group but eventually Kylar raised his hand. "I know the area and creatures, I'll take first watch."

"Ok and Riven you can take second." He nodded to agree.

For the next two hours the group worked collectively. Kylar found a great ice spot and, using Helia's gloves, Brandon and Sky carved out the blocks while Kylar and the others moved them along a chain to where Nabu placed them securely. Layla added a final layer of protection against the wind by adding a single layer of water that froze over any remaining cracks.

After a large square area was created, one section of the wall was kept open for people to go outside for some air and for those on watch. To cover the roof they managed to create a roof using the same bricks, held up by Layla's morphix which, surprisingly, did just as Kylar had told them it would. It kept them warm and the cold out.

Riven sorted out the sleeping bags for everyone but found that they were two short so Helia and Anne would sleep inside the ship in the chairs for now with Musa while Kylar used Helia's sleeping bag as his own.

That night they all sat together to eat their meal, enjoying each other's company as creatures of the night howled in the distance, bringing a new sense of fear into their little world. Kylar left the area for observation duty, armed with Sky's sword, while the others all slept soundly together.

At midnight Kylar walked back into the ice-mansion and shook Riven's shoulder slightly with his hand, awaking the specialist who groaned as he took his sleeping bag in one hand and holo-sword in the other.

He sat outside, huddled up inside the warm material as the windswept passed his tired eyes. Each time he blinked, he found his eyes dropping ever so slightly, until his lead hung low.

* * *

><p>The following morning Sky opened his eyes to the sun shining through the ice. He turned over in his sleep to see Bloom's sleeping bag empty and drag marks leading towards the opening. Quickly he sat up, wiping his eyes to make sure that they hadn't been playing a trick on him. "Guys get up," he yelled, making Brandon sit up with Stella close behind. "What's wrong Sky?"<p>

"It's Bloom, she's gone."

"What?" Stella's eyes opened wider as she inspected the ground herself, getting to her feet and looking to the drag marks in the snow. "Maybe she just went outside for a walk or something," Brandon offered but Sky shook his head. "No, not with how cold it was last night, she wouldn't just get up and leave."

Layla sat up and looked to the group as Nabu got to his own feet. "What's going on?"

"Bloom, she's missing."

"She's not missing," Flora interrupted, crossing her arms. "Everyone just needs to calm down and stop overreacting."

"We're not overreacting!" Sky snapped. "What if something came in here and dragged Bloom away huh, what if that happened."

"It wouldn't have," Kylar spoke up, "I was on watch, and nothing came by this way until I passed it over to Riven." Sky stomped towards the opening with Brandon rushing behind him, trying to get him to think reasonably. When they rounded the corner they saw more drag marks leading down the crevasse before they suddenly disappeared. Sitting in a small snow covered heap by the entrance was Riven, curled up inside his sleeping bag and doing what he shouldn't have been doing…sleeping.

Sky marched forwards, took a hold of the sleeping specialist's collar and rammed his back against the ice brick wall with so much force they moved ever so slightly. Riven's eyes opened to see the furiousness in Sky's eyes but he couldn't help but smile. "Well morning to you to." He laughed as Sky threw him back into the snow. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was here all night!" Riven yelled, the others all exiting to see the commotion. "Come on, so I fell asleep, it's not like anyone died."

"Bloom went missing last night."

"So?"

"So did you see anything or were you too busy counting sheep!"

"That's enough!" Nabu interrupted. "Look we all just need to think calmly about this. Riven was here all night but he didn't hear anything, I'm pretty sure that if a creature had taken her than we would see footprints and he would have heard a sound correct?" Riven nodded and Sky couldn't help but do the same.

"Everything is going to be okay if we-"

"Anne's gone." Musa's voice spoke in the distance, causing them all to see her standing before the group, her body having now fully recovered from the previous day's ordeal and her loss of magic. "I woke up and she was gone." Layla and Kylar both ran back inside the ship and saw nothing, just Helia sitting with one hand rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Damn it!" Kylar yelled, rushing outside once more and this time he took Riven's collar and threw him into the snow. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was tired so sue me!" Riven snapped, trying to stand to his feet again but Kylar kicked his arm from under him. "Do that again and you'll see what happens."

"Try me," Kylar smirked. "You can't even keep your eyes open long enough to see two people go missing, I'm sure you won't see this coming either." He moved forwards but Musa stepped before him, arms outstretched to protect her boyfriend. "You want him you go through me." Her tone was dark and serious and Kylar was never one to hit a girl. He backed down as Tecna and Timmy started typing more info in their handhelds.

"What are you doing now?" Galatea questioned.

"We're calculating to see how far Bloom could have gotten both by foot and air. If we assume that these tracks were left just before sunset, which appears to be likely because a small snow storm blew over this area this morning to wipe away the tracks, then that puts her here." A diagram shot into the sky for everyone to look at.

"So we need to get moving then," Stella announced. "I think that we girls should go while the guys stay here and help fix the ship with Timmy."

"Not happening," Sky interrupted. "Brandon, Flora, Stella, Riven and Kylar should come with us to find Bloom. Tecna and Timmy can stay here to look after and get the ship ready and the others can try to find Anne." Kylar didn't object even though he felt better equipped to find his sister than Layla.

Just as they were all in agreement Flora turned around and started walking back to the ship. "Flora!" Stella called, chasing after her and standing before her.

"I'm not going with you, Bloom's fine."

"What happened to you?" she sighed but the nature fairy didn't reply. She started walking past again and this time Stella took action. She reached forwards, taking Flora's hands into her own and stared into her eyes. The green eyes that were once full of so much hope and care, they were now almost entirely emotionless. "What happened to the Flora that I know?"

"She got tired of caring," she replied, pushing past Stella's body and into the confines of the ship, breaking her hold on her hands. Stella's jaw dropped, as did the others. Riven shook his head for a moment. "Uh did I just see Flora not care about someone?"

"Good to see your eyes still work," Sky muttered.

"What did you just say?"

"Stop it!" Brandon intervened. "Alright, Flora and Helia will stay with the other group to find Anne. We'll keep in contact through our personal hero's assistants for current location and status updates." They all nodded as the first rescue party left headquarters and Helia quietly stepped back inside their homemade ice palace to speak to his girlfriend. It looked like this journey would prove to be the toughest of them all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Blooms eyes opened when she felt an icy cold drop of water splash on her cheek. She sat up and tried to wipe the droplet away but found her hands tied behind her back. She was in a cavern, an ice prison. Bars surrounded her location and her breath caused a cloud of mist with each breath she expelled from her warm lungs.<p>

"Where am I?"

"You're safe now," spoke an unknown and yet familiar voice all at once. Bloom looked up and saw the disfigured woman before her, her arm missing below the elbow, scares over her face, a burn mark to her cheek and eyes without colour. "Who are you?"

"I am here to protect you," Petrine explained, kneeling before her and offering her some water. Bloom sipped it carefully as Petrine tipped the glass closer to her mouth allowing her time to swallow before they brought it back from her lips.

"Why did you take me from my friends?" She asked, remembering the dull thud that suddenly hit her head and was now throbbing with a vengeance at her right hand temple.

"I had to Bloom, it was the only way. I…if things could be different then… I wouldn't have done it but I needed to see you again."

"Do I know you?" Bloom asked.

"Yes Bloom…" Petrine paused, looking deep into her eyes. "It's me…Layla."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The next update should be up soon and will include a full explanation. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

**Question:** What would you like to see open the next chapter?

1) Sky and the others start their search

2) Flora and Helia's talk

3) Musa and the others back at base camp

4) Bloom and Petrine/Layla's conversation

* * *

><p><em><span>Response to Anonymous Reviews<span>_

Nath: Thank you for the support :) and I loved writing the part with Layla and Kylar yelling at each other.

Rocky: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I feel sorry for Anne myself sometimes :) hope to hear your thoughts on this latest chapter.


	13. Petrine

**AN: Happy Easter everyone, I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I possibly could to give you some answers so here we go. A little warning is necessary for this chapter, you will see why. Enjoy and thanks once again for all the encouraging reviews!**

**The winning option from last chapters question was that of Bloom/Petrine, Layla's conversation so this chapter will start and focus on them.**

**The final results for who Petrine is related to are revealed at the end of this chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Petrine**

"Layla?" Blooms disbelieving eyes inspected the woman before her. "But how?"

"I am from the future Bloom, Tecna and Musa sent me back."

"What happened to you?" Her eyes stared into Layla's pure white irises, wondering if it really was her friend under this exterior.

"It's a long story," Layla sighed. "You won't like some of what I tell you."

"Just tell me. If it's really you, then you know I can handle it." Layla nodded her head before closing her eyes and trying to think of where to begin.

"It all started when Headmistress Faragonda asked us to go to Earth to find the last Earth Fairy. We discovered that her name was Roxy, a young girl working at the Fruity Music Bar. We all got an apartment together to live in while searching for her but the Trix were hot on our trail."

Bloom tried to remove the bands from around her wrists but she couldn't do a thing, the cold temperate affecting her power. "They had managed to collect something called the White Circle, an artefact that acts as a portal to the Kingdom of Tir Nan Og, where all of the fairies of Earth are imprisoned," Layla paused. "And we were trying to get it back. That was when our real troubles began…"

"We'd arranged to meet the Trix in a forest, just outside of Gardenia. Before hand we used a cloaking spell on the area to stop any of the humans from seeing anything they shouldn't. When we got there we saw Icy but the others were missing. It turned out to be an ambush."

"Darcy and Stormy attacked us from behind and managed to use a binding spell on Kylar and Helia. The closer that we got to helping them the more pressure was on their bodies. So we were powerless. Icy told us that she and the other witches had been using the White Circle to drain all of those trapped in Tir Nan Og of their magic and absorb it into their bodies but, in order to unlock its true potential, they needed Roxy to do so."

"They offered a trade, Helia and Kylar for Roxy and she bravely stepped forwards. But, the moment that Icy took a hold of her arm all hell broke loose. The spell on Kylar wasn't released and instead crushed him right in front of us. Galatea and the others all reacted in reply. The battle was going well and Bloom worked to guard Roxy while the rest of us fought to try and stop them. Galatea was the next to fall; Icy used her Ice Scythe attack which killed her almost instantly. Musa completely lost it but she was badly injured in the process of retaliation. Everyone else was ok, or at least it seemed like they were."

Bloom let out a small gasp, she stopped trying to free herself and instead was captivated by the story, she watched as Layla swallowed slightly before continuing. "We managed to defeat Darcy, but only just, Riven, Timmy and Tecna were all knocked out, the others were weak or badly injured. But it was what happened next that changed our lives forever…"

* * *

><p>Helia stepped inside the cabin of the ship and quietly took a seat next to Flora who sat silently staring at the opposing wall. He didn't say a thing at first, and was waiting for her to reply, when it came. Her shoulders shuddered as tears leaked from her eyes and he pulled her into his embrace to offer her comfort. "I…thought I'd lost you."<p>

"It's ok," he whispered. "I'm here, you didn't lose me." They sat together for a few minutes as her crying subsided enough for her to sit up and look him in the eye. "I…I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise to me for," he sighed. "But you might to Stella and Sky. Why are you mad at Bloom?"

"Because she's not a true friend."

"What?" Helia retracted. "H-How can you say that?"

"When I needed Blooms help the most she couldn't do anything," Flora explained and Helia stood above her, disbelief in his eyes.

"Just because she couldn't help doesn't mean that she didn't want to! Sometimes no matter how hard we try we can't do something but it doesn't mean that she doesn't care," he paused and knelt before her, taking the hands in her lap into his own. "And it doesn't mean that she's not a true friend."

"Then why couldn't she heal you?" Helia didn't know how to answer the question so he decided to answer truthfully. "I don't know why," he sighed, trying to look into her green eyes but they were focused elsewhere, almost like she was afraid to meet his gaze. "Flora, is there anything else going on?"

"No, why?"

"I've never seen you this down before," he explained. "Are you sure everything is ok, because you can tell me if it's not."

"I know I can," she smiled slightly, finally looking to him. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little tired."

"We all get tired sometimes," Helia agreed, squeezing her hands firmly in his own. "Remember you can talk to me about anything, Flora. I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled leaning down and meeting his lips with her own. After they broke apart she exited with Helia's hand in her own and looked to a hurt Stella. Helia let her go as she walked through the snow and embraced her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Stella." Stella hugged her back before Flora leant away. "You were right, I wasn't myself, and I'm sorry Sky." He nodded his acceptance.

"We should start the searches now, Timmy; you have everything you need here?"

"Yeah Sky we have it all," He nodded.

"Good, our two groups will move out. We'll call the teams A and B for Anne and Bloom," Sky explained. "Don't forget to keep in contact through the PHA's." They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Layla hadn't spoken for a while after her previous sentence and Bloom was going insane at not knowing. "What happened? Tell me!"<p>

"You died," there they were, the two words that she didn't want to speak and made Bloom's breathing hitch. She leant backwards against the frozen cave wall and stared at the ground below. "H-How?" Layla looked to the ceiling as she tried to blink back tears but it was useless as a few fell anyway. "Icy…she…used another attack and it was an Ice Spear. It was aimed for Roxy and…you…"

"I jumped in front of her didn't I?" Layla nodded her head ever so slightly before swallowing the building saliva in her mouth. "You protected her and paid the ultimate price. The Trix took Roxy with them after that, we didn't have any powers left; we were all too weak to fly after them. Musa…she…she tried to save you, all of you but, her Healix magic wasn't enough. She didn't have enough strength and almost killed herself trying. Everything changed after that, not just us but everything."

Layla took a breath before looking into Blooms eyes. "The Trix targeted the schools of Magix first, they managed to kill Headwitch Griffin, they held a funeral service for her and thousands turned up. Witches and fairies stood together on balanced ground. The students were all returned to their home realms but that didn't stop the Trix from taking over. They used the power of the White Circle to take over everything. They recruited people into their ranks, lead them through the streets to take over kingdoms and before we knew it they were the leaders of everything," she almost laughed at that last line before tears grew in her eyes again. "The one thing that we were sure would never happen, and it did."

"What happened to everyone?" Bloom dared to ask and Layla released a sigh.

"When the witches left, they took Helia with them. Stella and Brandon vowed to find them, bring him home and kill them in revenge for you. We haven't seen or heard from them since. Flora went underground, she took her sister Miele with her and the two disappeared. She was afraid that Stormy in particular would try to hurt her family. We arrived home one afternoon and found a letter in our apartment just one week after the battle. Musa and I read it, she told us not to find her and that this was for the best."

Bloom wiped a tear from her eye, Stella her best friend and Flora her roommate, had both disappeared. "She was engaged too," Layla added. "To Helia." That made Bloom smile but it was bittersweet. "The last thing we heard of Flora was from Miele, she sent us a letter by Livi the Pixie of Messages telling us that she had given birth to twins. She named them Bloom and Roxy."

All the air from Blooms lungs disappeared as she sobbed. It bought about the reality of her demise. "Sky remarried, his father decreed that he had to marry who he was first engaged to so Diaspro was happy, by then she was friendly with Icy. He's miserable but he can't do anything about it. Tecna and Timmy returned home and have been living together; Riven and Musa did the same. Anne stayed with me on Tides-"

"What about Nabu?" Bloom interrupted and Layla turned away for a moment before gathering her strength to look her back in the eye. "He died, while we were on Earth, he was killed by a dark wizard by the name of Duman."

"I'm sorry."

"Apparently Duman had been working for the witches and they assigned him to kill him." She looked away and Bloom noticed another form of pain, one beyond the surface.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Layla looked back to her with her pure white eyes and nodded.

"We grew distant after you died and I broke our engagement…I can't help but think about how he died…all alone." Bloom leant forwards, wanting to offer her some sort of comfort but her hands unable to offer any.

* * *

><p>With Layla leading the charge and Nabu by her side, Musa, Galatea, Helia and Flora all followed, searching for Anne. The wind cut through their clothes, offering them no warmth but their target was set and there was no turning back now. Timmy and Tecna would have the ship ready for departure, all they needed was to find Anne and Bloom and bring them all back. Then they could go home to a nice warm shower, cup of hot chocolate and bed.<p>

Musa's mind wandered at that very thought, but the sun here offered no warmth, it was almost as if she was numb from her head down and she supposed the others were feeling the same. Galatea walked beside her, rubbing her arms with her gloves hands, trying to encourage some kind of warmth but none came.

"I sure hope we find her soon," Flora sighed.

"Yeah, if anything to get out of this cold," Musa agreed. "You know what might help us keep warm? If we sing something."

"I don't really feel like singing," Galatea replied, her teeth chattering.

"It was just an idea." The chasm before them, surrounded in snow opened up to a small tunnel that they followed. It brought them out onto a ledge overlooking the inner workings of the kingdom below. "Wow," Helia sighed, his breath causing a cloud of mist just before his lips that blew away with the air. "Look at that."

Their eyes were transfixed. Below were thousands of shards, spikes in all directions, frozen mountains and caves, cracks and creatures roaming around "This must be the animal third," Layla explained. "We must have landed inside a crevasse between the two sections."

"It's incredible," Nabu added, he smiled slightly at what looked like a polar bear cub helping its young into a cave to settle.

"Hey, is someone down there?" Helia asked, pointing to where he saw them as the others followed. Below them was another ledge, a lot larger than the previous one, closer to another series of caves on the base levels. "This is the wall of the prison," Musa noted, turning around to see that the crevasse they had flown into was actually behind a wall of cells, each built high into the air, one after another, ice shards over the bars. Not a soul was seen inside any of those behind them though.

"So the planet isn't separated in thirds?" Helia questioned.

"No, it is," Flora explained. "It's just that tunnels like these allow some of the creatures to move freely throughout."

Helia's personal heroes assistant beeped and he opened communication. Brandon's face appeared. "Hey guys, how goes the search?"

"We think we've seen someone below but we can't be sure, it looks like the crevasse we were stuck inside was actually the walls of a prison cell, there are tunnels to the other thirds that Timmy talked about."

"Where are you?"

"Looks like the prison cells, for dangerous wizards and witches, but there are creatures here too, check it out." He turned it around so Brandon could see and his own mouth dropped. He ushered the others to look through the communicator to see what he could. "Go and check out who is down there, but be careful."

"Will do, Sky," Helia accepted. "Over and out." The communication dropped as the girls transformed and Nabu used levitation magic to help Helia down to the lower ledge. Just as they landed they heard something behind them and turned to see who it was. Small tears began filling Layla's eyes. "Anne."

* * *

><p>"So why are you here?" Bloom asked after a moment, making Layla return her attention.<p>

"To stop what happened," she explained knowing that Bloom would want more of an explanation than just that. "It had been almost a year since our battle on Earth was a failure and because of the lack of communication with Stella and Brandon I asked Timmy, Tecna, Musa and Riven to come together on Tides. Our original plan was to use Stella's magical signature to track their location. We managed to find one of Stella's hairs from an old brush and Tecna ran DNA diagnostics on it. The entire process had taken a while but finally we had the signature. Timmy and Riven weren't sure if it was a good idea but I convinced them that it would be. At the very least maybe we could bring our friends home."

"But they didn't go to plan did they?"

"No," Layla shook her head. "It turned out that during that conversation one of the guards, who were aligned with the witches, overheard our plans. Do you remember Leon?"

"How could I forget," Bloom sighed. "He killed Musa."

"Yes, but you managed to banish him, here, to Doomsday."

"Yeah," she agreed before she realised what she was saying and shook her head. "But…No! No they didn't! They couldn't have!"

"They did…they brought him back, promised him the entire Kingdom of Melody and a few benefits and all he had to complete was one task." Bloom's eyes widened as she looked to Layla, begging for an explanation. "It was to destroy your plan, wasn't it?"

"And to kill all of the remaining Winx members," Layla paused, wiping a stray tear that had started the roll down her cheek. "And he did."

* * *

><p>Brandon stopped in the snow next to Sky; they entered on the ground level of the circular prison and turned their gaze up to the other side where they saw their friends slowly descending the mountain. "Should we regroup?" Kylar asked but Sky shook his head.<p>

"No, let's check the farthest level of cells first, and then we can." Riven agreed, moving towards the closest cell and checking through the bars, all he saw were frozen bodies but no one he recognised.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," he whispered to Kylar as the others checked cells to their right and left. "We should regroup; there is no telling what could happen down here, especially with these beasts left right and centre. We need to be careful."

"It's because Sky's worried about Bloom," Brandon explained, suddenly entering their conversation. "You'd be acting the same way about Musa." He couldn't help but agree though the last time they went on any kind of rescue operation they had failed. "Let's just get this area finished so we can move to the next."

Riven and Kylar worked silently as Sky ran from one cell and to the next, checking for any signs of life but finding none. Then something caught his eye. Carefully he stepped into a cell whose bars had been broken and inspected the area. He saw parts of ice that had been broken away by what looked like punch marks while a single icicle lay abandoned on the snowy floor, marks against the wall indicating the number of days whoever it was had been inside the prison. He counted them, one day at a time, and suddenly realised that this definitely wasn't the place to be. "Hey guys, I think we have a problem!" He yelled when the ground beneath his feet suddenly sunk.

Brandon arrived just in time to grab his hand before he fell. "Hang on, Sky!"

"Let me go," he replied. "Brandon I can hear something, let me go." His best friend followed orders and Sky fell but landed on his feet, his knees bending to help him land safely. Removing his holo-sword, the light shining down the tunnel he looked through the darkness and heard voices coming from beyond. "Sky, you ok?"

"Fine," he answered. "But I think someone's down here."

* * *

><p>"We had everything planned," Layla began. "One of us was to travel through what Tecna and Timmy created. It was a kind of transportation barrier that they made from a few abandoned air ships. They connected it to their other equipment which sent Stella's magical signal through for tracking. Once activated the procedure would send whoever was inside to the location. I had nominated myself to go and the girls both agreed. But on the day that we had planned to do it everything went horribly wrong."<p>

"Riven was guarding our underground mission when he was attacked, Leon had become invisible and used his own sword against him. Musa arrived just in time to see Leon turn to face her and she completely lost it. Tecna and I were with Timmy inside the preparation room, waiting for her to arrive when we heard it. A loud screeching sound, the highest pitch we had ever heard entered our ears and made them bleed. I crawled to the door and saw Leon standing in a pool of blood then he collapsed and fell forwards, dead at Musa's feet."

"What did she do?" Bloom questioned. "What was the sound?"

"The Note of Discord," Layla explained. "Her grief over Riven was so strong that she released a musical note so high in pitch that it scrambled Leon's brain. Music can be extremely powerful if used incorrectly. His ear drums burst first, then the note penetrated through his skull and he was dead. But then we saw the Trix. They had arrived, probably thinking that Leon wouldn't have finished his duty. I ran forwards and took a hold of Musa's hand and pulled her into the room with me. Tecna and Timmy started working on the codes and warming the machine up while we blocked the door with anything we could find. Their footsteps came closer to the door and just as we managed to put another blockade against it they knocked."

Her eyes grew distant, as her mind flashed back to that very moment, remembering every detail.

* * *

><p>"Layla the portals ready get in!" Tecna commanded, flicking another switch that illuminated the lights inside the tube at the other end of the room. Timmy typed furiously on the keyboard, setting co-ordinates and scanning Stella's DNA into the system. Musa turned to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "You find Stella, and when you do, you keep her safe ok. Bring Helia home to Flora so he can meet his kids." Layla nodded her head.<p>

"Layla, now!"

"We'll hold them off," Musa explained, turning around to face the door before looking at her from over her shoulder. "Go!"

Layla forced her legs away from her friends and into the tube, an invisible force field appeared at the entrance as the doors thumped backwards slightly and Musa held her nerve.

"Once the process begins you can't turn back," Timmy explained as another bang echoed through the room. "Just twenty seconds to go." A small countdown appeared on a screen to Layla's right, its numbers slowly counting down to the time of transport. Then it happened.

The doors burst open sending their wooden blockades straight into Musa who managed to block them using a shield which pushed them aside. Icy used a small dart and shot it directly at Timmy, hitting him in the throat while she threw another to Tecna who managed to miss it quickly by hitting the deck. Just before she could use a blast of her magic though Stormy threw a series of lightning bolts into her body that stopped her heart.

Tears fell from Layla's eyes as she saw Musa's shoulders droop slightly. "You have to change this, Layla," she spoke, stepping backwards as the three witches approached. "You can change this." Musa opened both of her hands and released a series of blasts that narrowly missed the Trix but managed to hit Timmy's computer, changing her location.

Layla noticed the change the monitor next to the countdown and then heard a yell. Darcy released a series of purple sparks from her fingertips, setting everything in the room alight before setting her sights on Musa. She closed her eyes and it was over. "Musa!" Layla screamed, reaching forwards when the machines mechanics exploded, the faces of those witches burned in her memory forever.

* * *

><p>Bloom watched as Layla blinked and seemed to return to the present, tears fell from her eyes now, in silent tribute to the lives that had been lost. It all made sense now. The cuts, the bruises, the burns, and the missing part of her arm and her eyes loss of colour, all caused by the explosion and her reaching beyond the field to try and save Musa when she knew she couldn't.<p>

"The last thing I remembered was landing in the cold snow, battered and bruised, but I had to do something. So I created a portal with as much of my magic as I could spare and took Anne with me here."

"Because Layla would never leave without a friend in need."

"And because you would come with her," Layla explained. "It's in your nature to be kind-hearted, and it was your downfall. So now you know the truth, you know everything."

"But what do you plan to do about the future? And why does it involve me?"

"If I can stop you from leaving here, then none of that will happen, the girls won't die, the Trix won't gain the ultimate power and no one will be in danger."

"But you can't do that!" Bloom exclaimed as Layla stood to her feet. "You have to be reasonable about this! Keeping us here won't do anything!"

"You don't know what I've been through!" She snapped, punching a nearby wall with her fist. "Musa told me that I can change things and I will, I'm only doing all of this for your own good." The next thing Bloom felt was a strike to her already beating head and then she saw nothing but darkness once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. The next update should be in a week or two's time, possibly longer, but I will try and update when I can.

Final Poll Results, Reviews and PM selections, thanks to everyone for voting!

Layla: 4

Bloom: 3

Stella: 1

Roxy: 1

Timmy: 1

_Response to Anonymous Reviews_

Nath: Thank you for the review and I hope that this chapter helped clear up a few things, it sucks when life gets busy but I appreciate you taking the time to review even though you are busy :)


	14. Epitaph Part 1

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating, life, such a frustrating thing at times :) thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter I really appreciate it.**

**Please Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14**

**Epitaph Part 1**

Sky's feet crushed slightly over the snow with each step he took. He could hear someone talking at the end but had no idea who it would be. Stepping again the ground disappeared, falling to the level below and, not wanting to repeat the same fall he had earlier, he took a frozen stone and threw it on the pathway to check whether it was safe. Nothing moved, so he stepped over the hole and continued forwards.

"Sky, we're coming down," Brandon announced, his voice echoing off the walls as Sky used the glow of his sword to guide his path. Then he saw something, a door. It was solid wood, with metal holding the base and a window for viewing of the prisoners. Sky wondered how many guards used to walk down these corridors before the thirds were joined and the beasts moved in and took control and who was on the other side. Muffled voices echoed from beyond, urging his feet forwards until his hand touched the handle and his eye peered through a crack in the door.

"What am I doing?" A familiar voice questioned when Sky looked to the left and saw her, Bloom, lying on the ground unconscious and completely lost it. He stepped backwards before ramming his shoulder into the door, forcing it to the floor, sending a cloud of dust into the air. He turned to his right and saw her, a woman with a stump for an arm, her eyes white, scars and burns on her skin. "Who are you? What did you do to Bloom!" He demanded, lunging forwards with his holo sword extended. A blast from Petrine's hand sent him flying to the other side of the cavern. He landed with a groan before scrambling back onto his feet and charged forwards again.

With sword poised to attack, Petrine stepped to her side, hitting Sky's back with another attack, slamming him into the floor. "You really need to stop overreacting." Sky propped himself up before turning. "Who are you? What have you done? Why did you take her?"

"SKY!" Brandon hollered, barrelling down the tunnel to his friend's aid, Riven, Kylar and Stella all following closely behind. The moment Brandon raced inside he was met with a blast to his side which knocked him out against the far wall. Riven swung his blade once but Petrine used a shield to stop the strike and used another to blast him away. Stella knelt next to Blooms side and shook her shoulder. "Bloom, wake up, please wake up."

"Stella," Petrine spoke, making Stella's head lift and look at them. "Step away from her." The sun fairy strengthened her resolve. She stood firm, protecting Blooms body with her own. "How do you know my name?"

Kylar stepped between the two. "You need to back off."

"No you need to!" She retorted. "You have ruined everything!"

"I did nothing!"

"But follow Anne into the portal." His face sunk, realisation hitting him full force as Stella wondered what this all meant. "You," he sighed. "It's you."

"Who?" Stella asked.

"The one who took Anne and brought her here," Kylar explained before hurrying forwards once more. Petrine released two blasts, the first missing him and hitting Stella and the other hitting its target.

Sky propped himself up onto his elbows before taking a hold of his sword once more, getting to his feet and charging at her back. "Stop!" Bloom yelled, running in between the point of Sky's sword and Petrine's body, arms outstretched and eyes open. "Bloom?"

* * *

><p>"Anne," Layla called softly, the name constricting in her throat ever so slightly. Her red headed friend turned slowly around and faced the group, but her stare was vacant, her shoulders slumped. "Anne what's wrong?" She asked, stepping forwards but Nabu placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her back. "No, Layla."<p>

"Anne!" Musa and Galatea didn't know what to think, she didn't look like the Anne they had seen just one day before, the friend Layla had told them about, who loved music and dancing and life. Her lips curled into a smile as Layla's breathing stopped. "Layla," she sighed before frowning and flinging her arms around her head, conjuring a wave of air that blasted Layla in the chest and sent her flying into the snow. Nabu ran to her aid and helped her to her feet. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she explained as Musa crash landed next to her.

"Layla," she spoke, getting back onto her feet as Galatea conjured a shield before all of them, barely able to hold the assault off. "We have to do something, we have to defend ourselves," Musa suggested as Helia nodded his head in agreement. "We have to, I don't like it either Layla but if we don't do something soon then-" a sudden bright light invaded their eyes, causing everyone to shield them using their arms or hands. "What is that?" Flora questioned and when the light faded they realised their answer.

Anne was wearing a white halter neck top with blue trim, an upper arm band of the same blue on her left which contrasted against her orange hair. She wore a white ruffled mini-skirt with matching blue belt. White tights descended from just above her knees towards her calf height blue boots, the heels a sparkling grey that reminded Musa of a disco balls surface. Her wings were sharp and pointed but decorated with patterns and sequins, all of them relating to her power which had become obvious to them all - Air.

The others didn't hesitate and all changed themselves into their Enchantix forms, ready and waiting for whatever came their way. "Helia, I think we might need back up." Nabu explained, readying his staff as his kind natured friend removed his PHA and set it to contact Sky.

"Bloom, get out of the way!" Sky ordered but she stayed exactly where she was and shook her head.

"No! You have to stop attacking her."

"Why?" He asked, "She hurt you!"

"It's Layla…She's Layla."

"That's impossible," Riven exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing his head. "She can't be Layla; Layla is out there searching for Anne with the others."

"It is me," Petrine spoke, and she noticed Stella's eyes soften ever so slightly. Her voice resounding in her head. "I'm sorry for attacking you, but I had to defend myself."

"You can't be her." Kylar stepped forwards and looked into her pure white eyes, searching her scars and burns for any sign of the person he knew but it was impossible. There couldn't be two Layla's.

"That's how I knew you're name Stella," she explained, stepping closer to the sun fairy with a smile on her face and a tear slowly sliding down her cheek. "It's so good to see you."

"Back off," Brandon interrupted, standing before his girlfriend with sword pointed. "I don't know who the hell you are but you aren't Layla."

"She's Layla from the future," Bloom explained. "There is something that we need to tell you." Sky's PHA beeped once, then another time before he picked it up. "Helia?"

"Sky we've got a problem!" He yelled over the howl of the wind. "It's Anne, she's gone rogue."

"What do you mean gone rogue!" Kylar snapped taking the communication device from Sky and watching Helia turn it around so he could see. They were hiding behind a shield, Flora was charging as much of her magic into it as she could while the others hid behind, the wind barreled and howled, whistling around them.

"This isn't good," he sighed, Sky snatched it back.

"Our situation isn't much better," he explained, looking to the woman claiming to be Layla that was standing before him.

"You can make it better," Petrine explained, watching the rooms occupants wonder what she was trying to do. "You give me Bloom back and leave the planet and I'll get Anne to stop attacking the others."

"No!" Sky refused.

"Then I have no choice but to keep you all." She raised her hand, causing the wooden door to slam shut behind them.

"Layla, you can't do this!" Bloom begged. "Please just come back with us to see Mrs Faragonda, she can sort everything out I'm sure she can."

"It's too late for that. I have to do this for Musa, Tecna, for everyone."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riven yelled, throwing his hands into the air in confusion.

"Musa, Tecna and the others are right outside. If you don't let us out of here then they are going to get seriously hurt."

"Either you leave Bloom here with me or no one leaves," Petrine repeated. "Those are your only options and if I were you I'd make the decision and fast."

* * *

><p>Flora fell to one knee before Layla, Musa and Galatea all started to channel their energy. "When we say Flora, stop the shield." The nature fairy nodded her head, waiting for the signal.<p>

"3…2…1…now!" Flora closed her hands, negating the field as their convergence blast shot forwards to their desired target. Anne used a white circular shield to deflect the blast back towards them, the girls narrowly missing it as they flew into the air.

"That's it! Enchantix Bass Bounce!" an awesome pounding bass attack flew towards Anne who opened her right hand and used another gust of wind to blow it away. Helia raced forwards and shot his gloves laser strings at the fairy, attempting to hold her still long enough for Nabu or one of the other girls to create a cage but it didn't work. Just as his ropes shot forwards she swept him off his feet before flying to her left to avoid one of Nabu's blasts.

"Why is she so strong?" Galatea asked.

"How did she even earn her Enchantix?" Musa added. "If she's been missing for all these years then how did she earn it?"

"I have no idea," Layla admitted. "But this isn't Anne; something has taken control of her."

"The question is what."

* * *

><p>Petrine had disappeared, leaving the group sitting inside the cell all alone. Stella had tried to transport them all out but her spell ended up backfiring, taking some of her magic and she now lay weak inside Brandon's arms. "You should go," Bloom spoke up, breaking the heavy silence that filled the cell and felt suffocating. "You should go and help the others. Get home, everything will be ok."<p>

"No it won't be," Sky defended. "We aren't just going to leave you here."

"Sorry to say this Sky but don't the rest of us get a say in this?" Riven asked, looking over at the couple, sitting opposite him as Brandon held Stella tighter in his arms, enjoying the warmth that her body brought to his.

"No you don't because we all know what you would say."

"Which is what?" Riven snapped. "That woman has left us with a decision to make and I want to make it now. Who votes that Bloom stays here and we go and help the others?" He raised his hand to start the voting and Kylar's hand followed in hot pursuit.

"Don't look at me like that," he replied, noticing the stares. "It's my sister out there; I need to know that she'll be ok as well." Bloom's hand rose but Sky reacted badly, taking her wrist and forcing it back down. "You are not staying here with her."

"You don't have anything to worry about, its Layla I promise you, and she thinks she's doing the right thing."

"Keeping us trapped in here while the rest of our friends could be killed is doing the right thing?" Riven yelled.

"Shut up Riven, maybe if Bloom explains what's going on then-"

"Don't act like you're happy about it Sky or want to reason with anything because I know you don't."

"We need to try and be rational about this, Tecna and Timmy are still out there, if we don't get back to camp then they will try and find us," Brandon explained, "we just need to be patient and think this through."

"We could try and fight our way out," Kylar suggested.

"Yeah because our first encounter went so well," Riven snarled.

"Have you made your decision?" Petrine's voice asked before she materialized inside the cavern.

"Yeah we have," Bloom announced, stepping forwards and pulling her hand from her boyfriends grasp. "I'll stay with you but on one condition."

"What?"

"We go and see Mrs Faragonda together. If you explain to her what you did to me she'll understand everything, just like everyone here will understand it."

"I can't talk about it again," Petrine admitted, her head hanging low. "I just can't."

"Then let her do a memory scan or let Tecna do one and we can give that to Faragonda instead. We can learn from your memories of the future what happened to lead up to that point so we can stop it from happening."

"What do you think I am trying to do?" She exclaimed, scaring Stella and making her cling to Brandon harder than before. "I am trying to stop what happened from happening again, and the only way I can do that, the only way I can save everyone, is if you stay alive and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that happens."

"I hate to burst the bubble here," Riven interrupted, watching all eyes turn towards him. "But what did happen? Maybe there is another way to change the events of history, one that doesn't involve this. By trying to save the future you could be killing your friends right now." Petrine looked into Riven's eyes and he was solemn, honest, not hiding behind a persona. She saw love in those eyes, the love that was destroyed the moment that Leon killed him in that hallway. She remembered Musa, her face, what she told her, to change the future but maybe he was right, maybe she was going about this the wrong way and was actually making it worse.

Sky's PHA beeped again and he picked it up, looking at the screen to see that no one in particular had control of it. He heard laughter and Petrine reached forwards, taking the device into her hands.

"Anne," she spoke. "Anne I need you to stop this now."

* * *

><p>Flora landed in the snow with a crash, making Helia run to her side, dropping the device in the process. Musa erected another shield as Layla tried her luck at landing a blast on Anne.<p>

"This isn't working!" Nabu exclaimed before he noticed the PHA sitting in the snow

Petrine forced the tears to stay at bay. Seeing Nabu's face as more than just a dream or a figment of her imagination nearly made the banks burst, but she remained calm.

"Sky we need help," he explained before looking at the person on the other side who definitely was not his blonde haired friend. "Who are you?"

"I need you to pass the PHA to Musa so I can stop Anne." Nabu decided that it was better to follow the order than to deny it so he looked to the music fairy and called her name. "Musa! Catch!"

Hardly registering what was flying towards her head, Musa semi-caught the object between her fingers. "What am I supposed to do with this?"  
>"Amplify the sound," Petrine explained. "Amplify it enough so that Anne can hear it."<p>

"Why?"

"Musa its Bloom." The red-haired fairy stepped into frame and Musa smiled. "Hey the others found you."

"Yeah they did, listen and do what Petrine says, you can trust her."

"Alright," Musa nodded. "But for a desolate planet there sure are enough people popping out of the snow."

Closing her eyes for a moment two speakers appeared suspended in the air as Petrine's voice echoed through the air. "Anne," she greeted. "Anne you need to stop this."

"I can't!" She blasted an attack at Layla that sent her to the cold ground below, winded and weak. "Yes you can," Petrine replied before closing her eyes. "But maybe you need a little help."

Anne opened her arms wide as a new blast if wind surrounded Anne and Musa, cutting off Galatea and the others who stared in wonder at the wall of moving wind.

* * *

><p>"This isn't good!" Kylar screamed. "Musa you have to get out of there!"<p>

"Why?" Riven asked and Kylar took a shallow breath.

"Anne, she used that attack once at home by accident in her fairy form, it makes a gale that condenses into a tombstone and then it shatters killing anything trapped inside."

"What!" Stella shrieked.

"She used it on our dog once by accident and it died. Our parents were talking about making us move so she could learn from another fairy how to master her powers before you showed up!" He turned to Petrine but Bloom stopped him from doing anything foolish.

"Musa I'm going to try and use a reversal spell" Petrine announced though Riven was already watching over her shoulder check. "Well then hurry up! As soon as it's done get out of there!"

"Virtutes invoco tenebras."  
>The circle of snow particles that separated Musa and the others started to slowly shrink towards her. "Musa!" Galatea called, appearing above and trying to fly down into the centre to help her.<p>

"Tau anima est liberum corruptions."

The circular vortex rose as Anne's hands Widened and her smile grew, Galatea, using a spell to surround her body, flew inside and landed next to Musa. "Galatea?"

"Dimittam te in gradum pristinum decus."

Galatea swept in "forgive me Musa," she whispered before casting a sound shield around her friend and blasting her through the wall of ice and snow, towards the others. "No GALATEA!"

* * *

><p>Their PHA screen showed nothing but static, the odd crackle from the speakers the only thing that broke the silence that had now invaded the space. The walls around them felt like they were slowly closing in on them, their hearts raced as disbelief burned in their unblinking eyes. No communication, no visual, no audio…nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. The spell (helpfully provided by roxy fan 4 ever) translates to English as (I call on the powers of light and dark, Thy soul is free from corruption, I release thee to thy former glory)<p>

The next update should be in a week or two's time, possibly longer, but I will try and update when I can.

_Response to Anonymous Reviews_

Nath: Thank you for the review and I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and Layla's back story :) thanks for the continuous support of this fic.

Blaze: Thank you for reviewing :) its nice to hear from people who are still hiding in their parts of the world and what they think of the story, thank you for reading my other fic and this one and sharing your opinion and cool about being Nath's friend.


	15. Epitaph Part 2

**AN: 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU! :) I had no idea that the first two fics I had posted on this fandom would earn so much attention and I truly thank you for all the support for this fic thus far. I really treasure every one of your Reviews, PM's, Favourites and Alerts and hearing what you think.**

**I have been on a roll with this fic, hence the short update time, hopefully it continues :) enjoy and thanks again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Epitaph Part 2**

It felt like the world had come to halt, like every known creature in the universe had stopped moving, had stopped breathing. His breathing stopped before Riven snatched the communication device from Petrine's hand and threw it to the ground, making it smash into a thousand pieces, before he ran into her, pushing the fairy into the wall. "What have you done?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen," she sighed but Riven wasn't going to just give up.

"Well it did and it's all your fault!"

"Riven stop it!" Brandon yelled, courage in his heart as strong as a lions. "What we need to do is get outside to see for ourselves." Riven stepped away as Brandon's brown eyes turned to meet Petrine's white ones. "You have to let us go."

Petrine looked like the wind had been beaten from her lungs, tears slowly slipped from her eyes and rolled slowly down her cheeks. "I-I failed."

"It doesn't matter right now," Stella explained, walking forwards and taking her hands in her own. "If we go and talk to Mrs Faragonda we might be able to fix this, but for that to happen we need to get out of here, we need to see if the others are ok." Kylar remained silent in the back corner of the room, looking to the floor with averting eyes. He wasn't sure if anyone could survive an attack like the one he had seen. Finally, Petrine nodded her head, removing the barrier and Stella reacted immediately. "Transportus outsidus!"

* * *

><p>All Musa could remember when she lay on the cold ground was how sore her entire body was. But, when she finally opened her eyes and looked to her right to see Flora and Helia crowding around Galatea, she stumbled to her side. She had been cut, ice in the wind sliced into her body, leaving scratches on her torso and her breathing ragged.<p>

She bit back on her teeth before looking up to see Anne standing with Layla and Nabu by her side. Sore she scrambled to her feet and ran, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her hands full of magic and her feet thundering forwards who caused all this trouble. "Musa! No!" Layla yelled but it was no use, her mind and path was set and she wasn't going to back down. Had Anne stopped when they told her? No. Had she shown any mercy to Galatea? No. So Musa didn't see why she had to be reasonable all of a sudden while her friend fought for every breath she had. Finally she reached the fairy and blasted her backwards, the impact sending her through the snow until she landed in a heap. Layla and Nabu rushed to her side while Musa ran the other way and knelt by Galatea's side. "M-M-Musa," she stuttered making her fellow music fairy take her hand.

"Hey, I'm right here. You're going to be ok." Her eyes fluttered shut as tears descended from Musa's eyes. "No, Galatea! Stay with me! You sacrificed yourself to save me so you can't die!" Flora looked away, closing her eyes as Helia leant forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Musa, try using your Healix," he suggested and Musa nodded her head, inwardly kicking herself for forgetting something so important. But, just as her hands touched the fairy, they were bathed with light.

It erupted from her chest before covering her entire body, forcing the three around her back a few feet as Layla and Nabu stopped looking at Anne and instead looked to them.

When it faded, Musa opened her eyes and smiled.

She wore a light blue boob tube top with a gold miniskirt, matching elbow length translucent gloves and a pair of blue barefoot sandals that coiled up her legs to the middle of her calves. A single golden treble clef was attached to both sandals. Around her neck a small golden choker matched the dainty golden crown adorned her long light blonde hair which flowed down her back until a blue clip held it in place. A small blue cloth was wrapped around her waist and matched the blue in her wings.

The wings themselves were immaculate, four larger spans towards the middle of her back and eight smaller ones displayed in a fan style direction, each one with a golden bejewelled outline. Light blue orbs hung from the larger wing tips and various patterns and swirls of gold highlighted her beauty even more.

"Galatea! You earned your Enchantix!" Musa beamed as she floated to the ground and Musa wrapped her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled. "A little sore but I'll be fine."

"Congratulations," Flora smiled.

"Thanks."

Anne opened her eyes slowly, staring at the bright blue sky above and feeling the cold ice on the back of her neck. She turned to her left to see a strange man in purple and recoiled, pushing herself away through the snow. Layla turned her gaze from Galatea's new form to her fleeing friend and the moment Anne laid her eyes on her she stopped. "Layla," she sighed.

"Yeah Anne it's me."

"You came." Her bottom lip quivered and her hands shook, like they were struggling to comprehend her sudden appearance. Layla moved forwards and she collapsed into her arms, holding her tighter than she ever imagined possible. "It's ok."

"What happened?" Anne asked, looking at the destruction that surrounded her and then to the others who were grimacing. "Anne, I think it's time we caught up with each other."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Stella, Brandon, Sky, Riven, Kylar, Bloom and Petrine all landed outside just moments after Stella's transportation spell. They looked across the frozen prison complex to the others before running to their aid. Then, just before they met them, a light eclipsed the group. Opening their eyes they saw someone flying above the others and Stella transformed to fly ahead while the specialists, Kylar, Bloom and Petrine followed closely. "Hey Guys!" Stella exclaimed, pointing ahead of them. "It's Galatea! She just earned her Enchantix and she looks fabulous."<p>

"What happened to make me like that?" Anne asked and Layla shook her head slightly. "I'm not sure. But you were being controlled by something, you weren't yourself. I think you tried to warn us when we first found you, you said that we shouldn't have come." Anne opened her mouth slightly, trying to recall the conversation but, honestly, everything was one giant blur.

"I think we have someone who can answer all your questions," Bloom explained, stepping towards the others as Stella landed next to her. "Bloom!" Musa called with excitement while the others exchanged glances. Then a stranger approached; someone none of the girls had ever seen before. Layla lifted her gaze from Anne's eyes and, the moment she looked at Petrine an intense pain filled ever pore making her collapse.

"Layla!" Nabu yelled, catching the screaming fairy before she hit the snow. "What have you done to her?"

"I haven't done anything."

"Then why is she in pain?" Anne asked when she closed her eyes.

"Anne?" Kylar soothed. "What is it?" Her eyes opened as she looked to the figure once more, remembering who she was. "What did you do to her Petrine?"

Musa rushed forwards, ready to attack but Bloom interfered. "Violence won't solve anything," she reprimanded and Musa shook her head,

"No, it might not, but it will make me feel a hell of a lot better!" Petrine blocked the sudden release of magic using a morphix shield and the music fairy stopped her assault. "But, that was-"

"Yes Musa, I'm Layla, well, a future version of her."

"What? But that's-"

"It's possible Muse," Riven consoled. "That's her."

"Layla's hands curled around her skull more as her teeth clenched tightly onto each other. "What do we do?" Nabu asked as her body started to flicker and vanish. "What do we do?"

"It's time magic," a familiar voice announced, making the group turn to see the ship overhead, flying beautifully. "Tecna! Timmy!" They all waved.

"Hey guys, we're going to land," Timmy explained before lowering the ship onto the solid snow below, blowing everyone's air in various directions as it went. Once the ramp lowered, Tecna took no time in rushing to her friend's side and scanning her body. "This isn't good."

"What is it?"

"Petrine, being from another time frame, has thrown this timeline out of sync. The magical dimension can only have one Layla in the course of history, not two. She's fading away."

"How do we stop it?" Nabu asked, desperation burning through his eyes and into Tecna's own.

"We send her home," she explained, looking to Petrine who remained stunned.

"I can't go back, you are the one who sent me here, and I came back to save everyone."

"Maybe Mrs Faragonda will know what we can do." Bloom offered as Layla yelled again.

"We don't have enough time," Tecna explained, standing and placing a hand on Petrine's shoulder.  
>"It's the only way, she's fading quickly because you are a stronger fairy, you have more power and can't feel the change but, if we don't do this, then you could both be wiped from history all together, you could both never exist."<p>

"How do we send her back then? If we have no machinery?" Sky asked and Stella snapped her fingers. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review.<strong>

It's been a while since I had a reader based decision come into the fic so I thought I'd add one. Responses are through Reviews and, as always, the most voted response will be used inside the next chapter.

**Question:** Which of the following couples would you like to see more of?

1) Bloom and Sky

2) Flora and Helia

3) Musa and Riven

4) Stella and Brandon

5) Layla and Nabu

_Response to Anonymous Reviews_

Amp: Sorry about not replying sooner to your review on chapter 13. I'm glad that this fic is something you could see as an alternative season. That was what I wanted to do with this fic. I mean, Roxy and the whole Season 4 thing was ok but nothing fantastic like Season 3 (my personal favourite) so I wanted to add something new that worked with the original. Glad I did that. Hope you had a good Easter (Sorry about the delay again) thanks for the review :)

Nath: Thank you for the review :) I do try to improve with everything I write and it's good to know that people are able to see that. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and, as you can see, this chapter released a few secrets and answered a few questions. Thanks for the support.

Blaze: Thank you for reviewing :) I'm glad that you thought the chapter was cool. Yeah Petrine was a little late, but it did add some drama. Just getting 100 reviews for this story is a massive milestone in itself and something I never thought would happen when I started posting fics. Thanks for the support.


	16. World's Collide

**AN: Thanks again to everyone for the reviews. There is a little more of Stella/Brandon in this chapter, as per last questions reviews, though a little more will be in the next for all couples. Sorry this chapter is short, I usually like to aim for at least 2000 words but needed to get this quick update done so a few longer chapters can work towards the end of the fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**World's Collide**

"I have an idea," Stella began, taking off one of her enchantix gloves and removing the ring that fit snug around her finger. "Why don't we channel our Magix through the ring of Solaria, it could create a portal strong enough to send Petrine back."

"Will it work Tecna?" Asked Flora, looking up from Layla's fidgeting body as Nabu held her tight.

"It might," she explained, typing data in her handheld and checking the figures. "If we ask the ring to send Petrine to her rightful location in time, and channel enough power into it, it might work."

"But…" Musa urged, knowing there was anyways an alternative.

"It could have the opposite effect, send the rest of us there instead of Petrine or it might take all of our magic and send that somewhere in the universe without our knowledge. We'd be powerless which wouldn't help us later if we got into trouble on the way back."

"So should we try it?" Bloom asked and Tecna looked to Timmy for confirmation. He nodded his head in return. "We can always try."

"You have to!" Nabu yelled. "We can't just watch her fade away like this; we have to do something. It might be our only chance." The others all agreed.

"So what do we have to do?" Galatea asked before Tecna sat on the ground.

"Everyone sit in a circle, girls on the inside, guys you need to be behind us just in case anything bad happens or the spell backfires." Timmy and the others took their positions while Nabu stayed with Layla who had suddenly become quiet and still. Galatea took her position while Anne stayed near Petrine on the sidelines. The convergence magic required complete trust between those in the spell and, although she desperately wanted to help, she knew it was better if she remained behind.

Tecna looked to everyone. "Ready?" She asked and they all nodded.

"Wait!" Petrine interrupted, getting everyone's attention. She walked over to Layla and placed her hand over hers. Layla's eyes opened softly but she didn't speak. "Before we do this you should see the world I come from, then you can achieve what I tried to yourselves, to change the future and keep the magical dimension in balance, how it should always be. I can't give you all my memories but the last ones that are most vivid I can send to you all. Then you will see the truth."

She closed her eyes before a series of white beams connected with the girls and guys, their vision of the future morphing and changing. They saw and felt their emotions conflicting as a pain hit them dead centre, making their hands shake as they tried to comprehend what they were seeing.

Their future, their battles fought and won and their deaths. It was all so vivid and when it stopped the girls realised why Petrine had done what she did and why she came back to change it all. "Now, I'm ready."

Tecna was the first to recover from the shock. She blinked away the tears from her eyes and waited for the others to react. All of them did, eventually, by looking in her direction for guidance. Once all of them appeared to be back inside the confines of reality Tecna started to explain.

"Focus your magic now, guys step in when you have to, you might not be magical but you have strength and we will need as much of that as we can get." Stella put the ring in the centre as Petrine sat behind it. "Ready…3…2…1…now!" Tecna commanded and the surge began, all of the girls released their magic at the ring that now floated in midair. Tecna bit back on her teeth as the other girls arms began to shake and their strength weakened. Quickly the guys reacted, placing their hands on the girls shoulders to give them more energy. Immediately they felt the power releasing through their fingertips and into their girlfriend's flow of magic; both joining in such a beautiful way.

Galatea started to struggle more than the others, without anyone's support she started to quiver and shake, her forehead beaded with sweat as she gave the spell all of her magic. Kylar ran and knelt behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and allowing her access to as much of his strength as he could offer.

The ring suddenly released a blast of white magic, sending Tecna flying backwards into Timmy as the circle broke. Musa opened her eyes to see the ring still floating in mid air and Petrine sitting before them. "Now what?" she asked, slipping sideways as Riven caught her in his arms. She and the other girls were all exhausted. Timmy helped Tecna to her feet, supporting her weight as Stella used as much energy as she could to take the warm ring into her hand before transforming it into the solarian staff.

She stood to her feet before summoning a portal in the clouds. It's golden ray reaching straight towards the planet's surface. Petrine stood to her feet, looking up as the warm rays soothed and bathed her skin. With a nod Stella said the spell. "Transportum back homum." Her feet lifted into the air, drawn to the sunlight like a slowly moving elevator.

"Good luck, stick together and never lose faith." She explained before disappearing completely as the portal and beam of light vanished.

Stella fell to her knees as Brandon ran to her aid and landed beside her. "Hey you ok?" She turned to his eyes and nodded. "Yeah I think so," before grimacing and making him help her to lie down.

"Where's it hurt?"

"My stomach," she sighed, closing her eyes and letting the staff go. Carefully Brandon felt around for something, anything that could be used to explain the pain when her fingers curled around his wrist and he looked to her eyes. "Stella?"

"I love you," she explained. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he replied, smiling a little. "And I always will. You're going to be ok, Musa!" He called, hearing her footsteps move towards them. "Can you heal her?"

"What's happening Stel?"

"My stomach's sore for some reason, I don't know why." Placing her hands there Musa started to use her healix magic but found there was only so much that she could do alone. "It's a little bruising," she explained. "It probably happened when we first crash landed here but has taken a while for it to affect her."

"What do we do?" Bloom asked, stepping into the conversation as the others slowly crowded.

"I can use the last of my magic to help ease the pain but I don't have enough to heal it properly."

"That will do," Stella smiled and Musa nodded, carefully facilitating the healing process as much as she could before sighing as her magic depleted.

"There, that should keep you comfortable until we get back to Alfea."

Layla on the other hand looked much better; her body has stopped fading from existence and returned to its normal state. She opened her eyes and looked into Nabu's as he smiled and tears of joy shed down his cheeks. "Hey," he began. "It's ok, you're safe now." Layla nodded before she hugged him tightly and Anne approached. She knelt next to her.

"I'm sorry," she apologised before Layla's body hit her own.

"It's ok," she spoke into her friends shoulder. "You're forgiven; just never keep a secret from me in future ok."

"Ok," Anne smiled, overcome with joy.

"So what do you say to getting off this frozen piece of rock?" Riven joked as Musa started the count.

"I for one say let's go!"

"Make that two" Kylar nodded. With Brandon carrying Stella they all strode towards the ship.

"Start the engines Timster," Riven joked. "We're going home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

_Response to Anonymous Reviews:_

Ashley: Thanks for voting

Nath: meant hopefully the inspiration I've had for the latest chapters will continue. But I'll definitely be finishing this story, don't worry about that. Thanks for the review :) hope you liked this chap.

Blaze: Thanks for voting, I'm glad that you liked Galatea earning her enchantix, it was only a matter of time. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter :)

Anonymous: Thanks for voting :) glad you're enjoying the fic.

Winx-Lover: Thanks for voting, more of Stella and Brandon will be inside the next, hopefully longer, chapter. Glad you're enjoying the story and I'm glad that others are enjoying it so much.

Stella-Brandon-addict: Thanks for the review and for voting, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. There will be more of Stella and Brandon, and the other couples, inside the next few chapters.


	17. Forgotten Responsibility

**AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews. This fic is, sadly, coming to an end. There are only two or three chapters left which should be updated a little more frequently if all goes to plan. I'll be making an announcement inside the next chapter regarding this series. But for now, please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Forgotten Responsibility**

The ship cruised gently through the air as Sky took over the navigation and Riven sat in Timmy's seat. The remaining girls and guys were getting treated or resting in the back. Stella leant against Brandon who supported her body with his own, keeping her warm by putting a blanket over her cold body.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Timmy asked as Tecna nodded her head.

"I told you I'm fine."

"But that blast hit you pretty hard, the one from the ring."

"It must have been some kind of feedback that's all," Tecna reassured before placing her hand on his. "Timmy I'm ok." He smiled before leaning closer, making Tecna wrap her arms around his neck. "Good because you scared me."

"We're nearly home everyone," Sky announced as Bloom stood behind him and admired the schools turrets in the distance. She released a sigh before placing a hand on his shoulder. Sky lifted his right hand and took a hold of her hand in his own.

When the ship landed all the girls felt was pure joy. They couldn't wait to get outside to meet Mrs Faragonda and get some much needed rest. As soon as the ships ramp lowered the Headmistress was ready and waiting. Layla took a hold of Anne's hand in one and Kylar's in the other before running ahead of the others and greeting her. "Mrs Faragonda this is Anne and her brother Kylar from Tides."

"It's nice to meet you both," she acknowledged as the others joined her. "Judging by your tired and drawn faces you all need a good meal and rest. I have already contacted Saladin for your return boys and have let him know that one other will be joining you," she placed a hand on Kylar's shoulder. "He has agreed to give you a bed to sleep in until the end of term which isn't too far away."

"Thank you Mrs Faragonda," Kylar replied.

"Anne on the other hand, I have arranged for you to stay inside Layla and Galatea's dorm until the end of this semester and, if you are happy to accept my invitation, you can return next year to start your studies here at Alfea." Anne's face lit up, Layla's did the same. She elbowed her friend from her shock making Anne also thank the headmistress.

"Boys it's time for you to say your goodbyes." Each girl gave their respective boyfriend a kiss on the cheek or a hug before leaving as Nabu released his staff and used a transportation spell to take himself home. With the ship flying back towards Red Fountain the small congregation of girls made their way to the dining hall where they all had a bite to eat before walking to their dorms.

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna all said their goodnights before entering their dorm as Layla and Galatea continued down the hall to the next room with Anne following closely. Once inside they didn't hesitate to lie inside their beds. "It's good to have you back to normal," Layla smiled.

"I am so tired," Anne admitted.

"I know," Galatea replied. "That whole time spell at the end really drained me."

"Yeah." Galatea looked to the fairy that flipped onto her stomach and held her head in her hands. "But you know what would have been worse?" The music fairy shook her head as Layla wondered what she was getting at. "If my brother hadn't given you his strength."

"What?" Galatea asked, trying to recall the moment that she felt a second presence intermingling with her own. "That was your brother?"

"Yes it was," Anne smiled, getting to her feet "and you know what... I think he likes you." Her last few words sun as Galatea laughed ever so slightly. "Me? You really think so?"

"I sure do" Anne nodded.

"Can we just get some sleep please," Layla groaned. "For the record I think you should wait before you make a final decision."

* * *

><p>With Kylar sleeping soundly inside Riven and Helia's room the remaining specialists made the journey to Saladin office. "You wanted to see us professor." Sky greeted.<p>

"Yes, yes come in," he ushered, making them all stand to attention in a row. "Boys, I still need you to take your final test."

"NO WAY!" Brandon groaned "I completely forgot about that. Please not now professor" he begged

"Don't worry your little head off," Professor Saladin laughed. "I know that you have all been through a lot over the past few days but you will still need to do your final test."

"Sir, do we really have to?" Sky protested. "I mean we helped to defeat the Army of Decay, Valtor, Darkar, Leon; we are more than qualified."

"I understand that you all have battled and have a lot more first-hand experience. But this test will not only be of your strength and endurance, this will be the ultimate test to see whether there is a future for you here at Red Fountain."

"What do you mean future at Red Fountain?" Helia asked "I thought that we would graduate and that was it."

"It is," Saladin replied with a smile. "But I am willing to offer you all a proposition that would give an opportunity to stay here in Magix after you graduate." The boys all looked at each other when Riven asked "What's the catch?"

"If you pass the jobs it's yours. If you decide not to take the test, you will still graduate but my proposition is off the table. Think about it and tell me your answer." and with that the specialists were shown the door and left dumbfounded in the hallway.

"Do you guys know what he is talking about?" Timmy asked for once not knowing the answer. Riven would have joked about it if he wasn't as stumped himself.

"No idea," Brandon sighed before walking down the hall and covering his mouth with his hand. "But I am going to bed."

"Do you know what it's about Helia; you are his nephew after all?" Sky asked but he shook his head as they entered the dorm. "Honestly no, but I suppose if it will keep us in Magix and near the girls then we should really do the test."

"Yeah I guess," Timmy sighed. "I was really worried about leaving Tecna in a few weeks."

"So we all agree?" Helia placed his hand in the centre of the group as Brandon turned to the circle. "We will do the test and if we fail we fail."

* * *

><p>Bloom stretched out on her bed letting her muscles relax for a moment before sitting up. "Morning Flora," she greeted, rubbing one eye with her fist but, upon receiving no reply, she looked at the empty bed. Turning she checked the clock on their far wall before getting up, dressed and walking out of her dorm room. "Girls!" She called but no one was there. She checked Stella's room but saw the usually quietly sleeping princess was missing from her bed. With a raised eyebrow she walked to Musa and Tecna's room, Musa being renowned as the latest sleeper in the dorm, surely she would still be in bed. Nothing. Tecna wasn't checking her emails; Musa wasn't asleep, what was going on.<p>

"Where is everyone?" She asked out loud.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bloom turned and saw Anne standing in the threshold of their main room. She laughed slightly. "I sure would too."

"Have you seen anyone this morning?"

"No one" Anne replied, shaking her head and stepping inside. "It's kind of a creepy thought isn't it? You wake up one morning and all of your friends are missing."

"Yeah," Bloom sighed. "Maybe we should check the hall to see if they are getting breakfast."

"Good idea," Anne smiled as she followed Bloom to the cafeteria. Upon arrival they saw nothing. "This is strange." Bloom sighed and Anne gave her a confused expression. "There is no way that Stella would miss breakfast, none of the others would either, especially when we haven't even had time to eat for a while."

"Maybe Mrs Faragonda will know where they are?" Anne suggested and Bloom couldn't help but agree. "Maybe she will."

Bloom knocked on the Headmistresses office door but only heard the sound of Stella yelling from beyond. Opening it a crack she stepped inside, Anne following closely behind mid-rant. "WHY CAN'T WE HAVE A PARTY MRS F?"

"Because the year is not over."

"It is like the last week of classes," the Solarian princess muttered "PLEASE LET US INVITE THE BOYS OVER, THEY NEED TO HAVE A PROPER GOING AWAY PARTY!"

"THEY WILL AT RED FOUNTAIN!" Mrs F yelled. "Look Stella, sorry I yelled, but I need you to realize that the boys still have their final test to complete and after their graduation they will have a graduation party so don't worry about it. I have given you girls the final week to rest up and relax from your last battle and I think you need to us the time wisely." Silence filled the small office until Musa sighed.

"I don't get it."

"Get what Musa?" Mrs Faragonda asked wonderingly.

"These problems we have been having," she looked to the ground. "I mean my virus and now Layla's friend Anne finally being discovered I mean it just doesn't feel right."

"I know what you mean," Layla added to Musa's worries but hoped to ease the trouble a little by placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This all can't be a coincidence, it is just strange, stuff that happened in the past like the virus that Musa didn't know about appears now and then Anne is discovered and she was missing from my past I just don't get it either"

"I know you have all been through more than enough this year girls, I just have to give you a word of warning." Mrs Faragonda stood as the students followed her movements with their eyes. "This summer, you all need to stay in contact with each other okay. I mean once a week or so, you need to make sure that there is nothing that could happen to the rest of you. If there is anything going on inside your families you need to tell your friends because I too believe that this is strange as well Musa and Layla. I think that this may be a plan of attack against you to see how well you handle the pressure. Musa and Layla may have faced their challenges but you other girls might still have something buried in your past that others have caused."

"Like what?" Galatea asked. "What other things from the past?"

"Any moments that don't make sense. Musa's mother and father's virus had been in the family but because it was so well hidden with normal symptoms there was no alarm caused, people thought it was just something that happened but we discovered that Leon was the cause of the virus in the first place. Anne being missing for so long away from Layla, it all relates to your pasts. Anything from your past that could hurt you or put you in danger has to be trouble so please keep in touch over the summer. Tell your boyfriends what is going on and be honest with them. I have a feeling that the rest of you are going to experience, like Musa and Layla did, that what dangers you have already experienced are nothing compared to what is about to happen."

"We know," Bloom sighed, stepping forwards. "Mrs F. When we were trapped on Doomsday, Petrine, a future version of Layla who travelled back in time…she showed us something."

"Like what?"

"Our future," Tecna replied, watching the other girls all avert their gazes to the floor or objects around the room, trying not to remember what they witnessed. "And it's not great I'm afraid."

"Then you need to make sure that you work together. I'm not sure what the future will bring or if that version of the future is what will await you but I do know that you need to face it together. Okay?" They all nodded as the Headmistress smiled slightly. "Good, now go and get some breakfast and much needed rest."

* * *

><p>The sun shone beautifully through the specialist's dorm windows, making them all raise to a new day and a new challenge. With their uniforms on, they make their way down the corridors and entered Saladin's office. "Good morning boys, come in" he smiled as they filed inside one by one. "So what is your decision?"<p>

"We would like to take the test" Helia replied. "If we fail then we fail but if we succeed then we will be able to stay in Magix right?"

"Yes," Saladin nodded his head. "You will be facing the ultimate test of strength, endurance, perseverance and defence. You will need to be on top of your own game and even higher." He used his staff and suddenly the room turned white. When it passed they opened their eyes and saw they were standing in the middle of the arena. Other specialists cheered and howled in the stands, waiting for the spectacle. Another flash of light and they saw the strangest thing they had ever seen.

Standing in front of the line of specialists were exact replicas of themselves. Riven stared at the one before him before raising a questioning eyebrow. The replica mirrored the action. Brandon and the others had no idea what was happening and each stared in shock at what stood before them. Timmy lifted his right hand and the clone followed. "Wow," he sighed. "What is this about?"

"Your final test," Saladin began. "Is to defeat yourselves." The guys all gasped.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING, RIGHT?" Brandon asked when Codatorta placed a sword in his hands and another inside his opponents. Once they were all geared up Saladin stepped between the two lines. "This is the final test that all Red Fountain students have to face before graduation. You have to think beyond what you normally think about. Think outside the box and defeat yourselves." He held his hand in the air as both the original and clone versions prepared their fighting stances. "Now BEGIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

_Response to Anonymous Reviews:_

Ashley3r3: You are very welcome :) glad you liked it.

Nath: Thanks for reviewing, just two or three more chapters remain for this fic before it comes to an end but I'll be making an announcement inside the next chapter regarding the Winx Chronicles series. I'm glad that you enjoyed it :) hope you liked this chap.

Blaze: Thanks for reviewing, and for giving me a review that made me smile :) I have no idea how story ideas come to me but I guess they just happen and I role with it, lol. Hope you liked this chapter, keep your eyes open for an announcement in chapter 18 :)


	18. Double Trouble

**AN: Firstly, I apologise for the delay in posting this latest chapter. Writers block reared its ugly head at me and on most of my stories so updating and writing time has been slow. Hopefully this will pass (I hope it will) so that I can post the final chapter for this fic by the end of this month/early next.**

**Secondly, the announcement that I promised. The third story inside this series is entitled The Winx Chronicles III: Secret of the Rose and will focus on Flora. I will be taking about two or three weeks off updating anything for Winx Club once this story and my Blood Wars one are finished so that I can prepare for their follow stories. I put a tremendous amount of work into planning out my stories in order to make them the best that they can be so I promise that the wait will be worth it.**

**Thirdly, I need to give a shout out to Roxy Fan 4 Ever who has helped me out with pushing past the writer's block :)**

**Finally, thank you all for the support for this fic so far. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter and the last one for this story and will enjoy Secret of the Rose when its published officially.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Double Trouble**

Brandon landed on his back with a thud and one eye closed as he looked at his clone, standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. It had been harder then he thought it was going to be. Every attack he used was simply blocked or avoided as his doppelganger laughed at him. He now knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of his blows and he didn't like it. _"I need to come up with something" _he thought as he slowly pushed himself off of the dirt covered ground.

"Stay down," The doppelganger ordered, "you are not worthy of winning this battle and are not worthy of Stella."

A rage burned in Brandon's core with an intensity he had never felt before. Glaring at the clone he tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword making the other raise his sword in defence, smiling broadly. Then he took action. Brandon swung his sword, watching as the clone swung its sword in the opposite direction.

The two swords collided with such force that Brandon's hands became instantly numb. He could feel himself being pushed back by the doppelganger and started to lose his grip. After a few seconds the double forced the sword out of Brandon's hands sending it sliding across the dirt coming to rest behind Riven. As Brandon turned to see where his sword had ended up he felt a fist connect with the side of his head sending him tumbling backwards.

Riven felt something hit the back of his foot as he stepped away from his own clones assault. But, just as he was about to glance down at what it was, the doppelganger struck its shoulder into his chest. He fell, kicking whatever it was back as he tumbled in the dirt, coughing as a few particles ended up in his mouth. He sat up, watching the clone place the blade on his shoulder and tower above him. His eyes searched for his blade and he found it behind him. "You will never live up to Musa's expectations."

"Shut your mouth…you have no right to talk about her!" Riven yelled, getting back onto his feet. The clone smiled, watching the magenta haired specialist charge at him and rose his left fist. It landed straight in the middle of his face and Riven heard the cracking of bone before a surge of blood flowed free from his nose. The impact sent him rolling in the dirt.

As he came to a stop his hand landed on a hard surface, slowly tightening his grip he could feel that it was the hilt of a sword.

A primal roar caused Timmy to glance to his left for a moment to see that Riven had picked up Brandon's sword and had swung the massive broadsword down through the doppelganger causing it to vanish. He slowly turned his vision back toward his own double to see a blast of energy release from its laser gun. The blast hit Timmy's right hand knocking his own laser gun across the arena.

"Oh so now you're trying to beat me with that little sword?" The double asked with a smirk on his face as he removed one from his belt.

"I… I will defeat you." Timmy yelled.

"Just like when you defeated the Trix when they were trying to capture the Codex?" The double laughed, "I don't see what Tecna likes about you."

The sound of the crowd cheering caused Timmy to look around to see Sky and Brandon, defeat their doubles. _"That's four, one to go." _He quickly counted. _"It's now or never I suppose."_

Forcing strength into his legs he charged at his double as another laser blast came his way. It hit his leg, making him fall on his back hard. A twisted smile formed on the clones face as he slowly stalked towards the tired young man. Another cheer caused both Timmy and his doppelganger to look to a different part of the arena to see that Helia had picked up Timmy's laser gun and used it to defeat his double.

"So it looks like only one person is going to fail this test," The double said as he placed his foot on Timmy's chest and looked down into his eyes. "And I'm afraid it's you."

The clone smiled as it tossed its laser gun away and removed his own sword. The clone wrapped both hands around the hilt and raised it high above his head.

"Come on Timmy!" Riven yelled, "Are you going to let a copy beat you?"

"Riven's right," Sky yelled, nearly hitting himself for agreeing with his usually opposite minded friend. "Beat him for Tecna!"

With an unknown strength Timmy pushed his clone's foot from his chest and rolled to his side to return to his feet. The clone glared at him before charging swinging his sword at Timmy's head. The young specialist blocked the sword with his own, instantly feeling his hands numb from the impact but quickly he retaliated. His sword swung in the opposite direction and the clone faded from existence.

An enormous roar erupted from the crowd as Brandon patted his friend on the shoulder and they all raised their hands in triumph. Saladin walked towards them all as they stood in formation, waiting to hear what he would say. "Congratulations boys. You have passed your graduation test and earned your places here at Red Fountain."

"What about this stay in Magix thing?" Riven asked eagerly, pinching the bridge of his broken nose to stem the blood flow.

"How about I help you all out a little first," he smiled, opening his hands and using magic to heal Riven's nose and the cuts and scrapes each of the specialists has sustained. He ushered Coda Torta forwards with his hand and the Deputy approached, holding a red pillow between his hands. On the top were several necklaces. "These are your keys to Red Fountain," Saladin explained, his voice echoing loudly within the crowd. "The job I describe to you all is to become teachers here at Red Fountain."

"WHAT!" They all yelled and the students laughed. Coda Torta let out a throaty chuckle as Saladin continued.

"You will be able to stay in Magix and work together in helping our students. These are your school keys each in your colour of choice of course. Timmy," Saladin began. Standing in front of the nerdy student who nervously adjusted his glasses. "You will be given the job of finding new technology to keep this place safe and to help upgrade our battle ships and weapons. You will help any other students who are this way inclined to work together and help as a team and will also contribute to work across the Magical Dimension." Timmy lowered his head down as Saladin took the orange symbolled necklace and placed it over his head. The band of the necklace was black leather so it looked great on all of them.

"Brandon will teach defensive skills classes and will also work with training other troops across the dimensions." Brandon received his green necklace.

"Helia, my nephew, you will teach students the study and life balance. You will counsel students and help them if they need it with studies or with any personal issues." Helia smiled, it was his kind of job, he would never have to touch a sword. He looked down to his yellow key.

"Riven, you will teach the students fighting techniques, help students to find their own fighting style and how to use it and finally Sky…" Saladin paused, but still held a light blue necklace between his fingers. "I understand that you will take the throne of Erakleon in the near future and so this key is just for you to join us as a guest. Whether it is to see your friends or if you need a place to stay we are happy to help." Sky nodded thankfully, receiving the band around his neck.

"You all have achieved greatness within our schools walls, done yourselves and your realms proud, and it is my honour to call you my staff and colleagues. After all…" he smiled. "Coda Torta and I are not getting any younger." they all laughed.

"I have another surprise for you all," Saladin motioned for the doors to open and the girls all came running out to their boyfriends. Riven caught Musa in his arms and swung her around before pulling her in tight. Brandon smiled as Stella kissed his lips for a moment, the student cohort all making exaggerated ooh noises. "Shut up!" He joked.

"I'm so happy for you honey," she beamed.

"Thanks Stella."

* * *

><p>The girls all arrived back at Alfea after the boys had passed their test. Each one of them quickly walked the corridors of the school to their dorm to get changed into their formal dresses. Musa was just slipping on her dress when Tecna turned to look at her and asked "Are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah, why?" Musa asked as she turned to look at her friend.

"I just thought that I would ask, I mean you have been fairly quiet since we got back."

"I've just been thinking," Musa sighed, "about this whole princess thing." Tecna slightly smiled at her friend.

"I mean I have never been a princess before and now I will be… it's just weird. I thought that I would never have that title and I never worried about it before because I still had my two loving parents and I didn't care about being popular or powerful," Musa continued as a small smile appeared on her face, "I just wanted to be me."

"And you still will be," Tecna replied adjusting her hair, "Just because you will be a princess of Melody doesn't mean that you won't be you."

"But it does mean more responsibilities, I mean I thought that I already had enough," Musa said as she looked to the floor of the room, "but I guess I was wrong." The feeling of a hand on her shoulder caused Musa to look up to see Tecna with a reassuring smile on her face.

"You will be the best Princess that the Realm has ever seen, and you will have all of your friends to lend you a helping hand," She smiled as Musa hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Tec, you have no idea how much that means to me.

"It's okay," she replied, "but we better get going or we'll be late."

The two walked out of their room and saw Bloom, Stella and Flora all ready to go. A few seconds later they heard a knocking sound against the blue door of their main dorm. Bloom opened the door to reveal Anne wearing a beautiful light green dress that suited her hair and eyes perfectly, Layla looked fabulous in her new blue dress and behind her was Galatea in her own white and black dress that had piano's keys lining down the left hand side. Her golden jewellery made her shine as they all smiled. "Well we better get going girls or we will be late," Flora sighed. Reaching the quad they looked up to see a Red Fountain ship ready to pick up the eager passengers.

All three schools had been invited and the students were being shuttled to the school. Instead of climbing onto the ship Stella had the idea to use the Ring of Solaria to arrive in style. The girls all stood together as the light from Stella's ring shined so brightly that they had to cover their eyes. Each girl opened their eyes when they could feel solid ground below their feet to see that they had arrived at the front gates of Red Fountain. After looking at each other for a moment they all eagerly walked into the school together as a large group.

Anne and Galatea hung back from the group as they walked. "I see that you're not in a rush either," Galatea mentioned as she looked at Anne.

"Actually I would be, but I don't really have anyone to rush too."

"Me either," Galatea replied before she saw Kylar waving them over. Anne walked over and hugged her older brother.

"How are things going brother?"

"Really good," he replied as he attached another cord to one of the large power supplies outside the arena. "What is that for?" Galatea asked as she tilted her head.

"It's to the speaker systems. This place is going to rock tonight," he smiled. "Especially when I am up there mixing the tracks." He pretended to DJ a disk in mid air with one hand and placed the other hand to his ear as they both laughed.

"You DJ?" Galatea asked through her giggling.

"But of course," he replied. "I'm not just a pretty face in the crowd, I love music, I love the beat and how each song represents an emotion and how listening to music can brighten anyone's day." He smiled, "you are the fairy of music aren't you?"

"One of them," she replied. "But yeah that does make sense."

"Cool," he smiled and stuttered for a moment. "Uh…um." He looked into her eyes, "you look beautiful tonight."

"Um…" Galatea was speechless; she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she looked down at her golden shoes. "Thank you." She lifted her vision to look into his dazzling green eyes. "Well...uhhh." Kylar stuttered as his cheeks reddened slightly, "I better go and help finish the set up." He smiled at the two fairies before him, "I'll see you both later." He replied before jogging away from them, turning back to give them a wave.

"What was that?" Anne teased, moving closer to Galatea and giving her a nudge with her elbow.

"What?"

"Oh come on," she smiled. "I saw what happened just now."

"Nothing happened," Galatea began as she crossed her arms and began to walk toward the main arena. "He likes you, you know." Anne smiled. "I mean he always gets nervous around you and he helped you back on Doomsday by giving you some of his strength. I think he really likes you."

"But we don't even know each other." Galatea replied, "We only met once and that was in the worst circumstance ever."

"Yes but you did meet." Anne chuckled and placed an arm around Galatea's shoulders. "Come on, don't be so uptight. Tonight is a celebration for another year of classes completed and one left for the girls."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," she smiled. "I have to stay back a year to help go over what I missed, it will be hard but Mrs Faragonda tells me that I can do it."

"Okay," Galatea smiled. "You know Anne… you're a good friend."

"I know," Anne laughed, "now come on, the show is about to start."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna raced down the corridors to reach their boyfriends dorm rooms while Layla lagged behind to give them space. They were just about to knock on the door when Coda Torta rounded the corner. "And what do you think you are doing?" He asked harshly.<p>

"We want to see the guys before they graduate," Bloom replied with a sweet smile.

"Please Coda Torta, just once," Stella begged in her high pitched voice. "Pleeeaaaase"

"Oh alright" He opened the door. "Boys you have some very eager visitors."

They all turned around as five girls trampled over Coda Torta and ran to them. Bloom ran and hugged Sky as tightly as her arms would allow her. "Hey Bloom" he greeted. "Why are you all here?"

"We wanted to see you before everyone else did", Stella replied as she placed her head against Brandon's chest. "Besides that we wanted to see what you had to wear." She looked at what each boy was wearing. Black suits seemed to be the fashion of the evening but each of their ties were different colours, matching their uniforms. Flora adjusted Helia's yellow tie lovingly. Riven tucked his key under his shirt before starting to do up his magenta tie. He struggled several times, making Musa reach up to help him tie it.

"Are you nervous?" Flora asked.

"Not really," Helia replied. "Funny enough I am actually a bit excited about this whole thing. I mean after this who knows how well teaching will go."

"I am so happy for you," Flora hugged him as he did the same back.

"So you will be a technology teacher," Tecna replied happily. "That should be an interesting position. Teaching them about computers, ships and there gadgets."

"And being able to work on the ships like I always have been to upgrade them." Timmy replied before clearing his throat and taking a hold of her hands. "But let's forget about all of that and just focus on having a good time tonight, okay?" Tecna smiled before nodding her head.

"I'd like that."

"Riven," Musa began, finishing the knot and bending his white collar down.

"Yeah."

"Do you ever worry about me?" She asked. Riven remained silent for a moment, a little stunned at her sudden question. He finally cleared his throat and began to speak. "Yeah I do," he answered before back stepping so she wouldn't take his comment the wrong way. "But not because you can't take care of yourself."

"I know that," Musa sighed. "But are you just staying in Magix to be with me? Because I know you are the best fighter in Red Fountain and could receive huge deals from other people around the magical dimension asking you to help them train forces or work back in Quantum in the Armed forces or justice leagues or..." Riven's lips touched Musa's as she kissed him back and they parted.

Musa didn't speak. "Don't worry about me," he smiled. "I am staying because I love you, and I want to be with you. Tonight is not a night for worrying about the future; it's about celebrating, okay?" Musa smiled before he took her into his arms and held her tight.

Layla stood at the door, watching the others from the doorframe when she felt two hands on her shoulders. Layla turned to see Nabu behind her. Layla flung her arms around his shoulders as he did the same to her waste. "Nabu, I was wondering whether you were going to come tonight or not."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. But things have been complicated back home so I might have to leave early."

"I know," Layla nodded, closing her eyes and leaning against his chest. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Layla you're my girlfriend," he explained. "I will always be here for you. Never doubt that."

"Boys!" Coda Torta announced loudly as they all turned to see him standing near the door. "It's time for you to get ready to enter the arena." The girls left them and ran outside to find themselves good seats for the occasion. Reserved in the front row they all took a seat next to Helia's mother from Linphea, Riven's father from Quantum, Brandon's mother and father from Erakleon and Timmy's mother from Zenith. The various kings and queens had their royalty boxes reserved high above and Stella turned to wave at her father who did the same in return.

After a few moments of quiet chat Galatea and Anne took a seat next to the others to fill the final two seats. "Hey, where have you two been?" Layla asked, holding onto Nabu's hand.

"Just busy," Anne replied and the two giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

_Response to Anonymous Reviews:_

Nath and Blaze: Thanks for taking the time to review :) glad you enjoyed the last chapter.


	19. Party Time

AN: I would like to sincerely apologise for the long delay in posting this chapter. I had the worst possible writers block for this particular story, which frustrated the hell out of me because it is the final chapter for the fic so I'm sorry.

I also need to note that there will be a delay on posting the third story in this series Secret of the Rose because of upcoming study and work commitments which means chapter updates will be slow for the next three or so months. Study always has to come first in my life so I hope that you'll be understanding and thank you for your patience.

Anyway here we are, finally, the final chapter for the Winx Chronicles II. I apologise in advance for any errors, if you spot one let me know and I'll amend it.

I do NOT own the songs Gotta Be Somebody and Someday, they belong to Nickelback and Natalie Bassingthwaighte respectively.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Party Time**

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Saladin began as the crowd quieted. He was wearing his ceremonial robes for the occasion and a smile a foot long. "Welcome to tonight's graduation ceremony." The crowd all clapped their hands in applause. "I would like to formally thank The King Erendor and Queen Samara of Eraklyon, King Teredor and Queen Niobe of Tides, Queen Amensia and King Sponsis of Downland and King Radius of Solaria for their attendance this evening."

"Before we introduce our graduating students and their achievements over the past year Musa of Melody would like to sing a song with the accompaniment of Galatea of Rhythm." They both stood on the stage.

"Hello invited guests, parents, students and congratulations to those who are graduating tonight," Musa began. "I am Musa and this is Galatea and our good friends Tecna and a graduating student Timmy have created this presentation to follow our music so please sit back, relax and enjoy, the Red Fountain specialists story." The lights dimmed as the screen behind Musa and Galatea began to play. Galatea started playing her instruments with magic while Kylar added a beat. Musa waited for the count before she started to sing.

Pictures shone against the screen, one after the other, them in classes, at Alfea's dances, the photos that Musa had taken just last semester when she was sure she would die. Each one was full of beauty, fun, life and laughter. When it finished Saladin approached the microphone.

Thank you to Musa, Galatea and our DJ Kylar," the crowd all clapped along with him. "Tonight is a special night because the boys that will graduate this year have already saved our realms countless times, they have battled together as one and so tonight they are held in the highest regard possible. I would like to introduce you to our graduating Specialists!" The crowd all clapped as a photo graph of Sky appeared on the screen.

"Prince Sky of Eraklyon!" The crowd all clapped and screamed. "Prince Sky will be the next to take the throne of Eraklyon and from what he has shown here at Red Fountain he will be a wonderful and strong leader. His best skills are his fighting and tactical skills. Let's all put our hands together for Sky." Sky walked onto the stage and waved to everyone, looking down to Bloom with a wide smile. He stood on his mark and looked to the screen as the crowd hushed again.

"Our next graduate is one of Prince Sky's best friends. He has been there for him since the start of their training here at Red Fountain and was deemed his squire, Brandon of Eraklyon!" Stella stood to her feet as he walked on stage. "Go snookums!"

"Brandon has helped to save the dimensions several times in his past years at Red Fountain and has the best defensive skills of all our graduating specialists tonight. Please show your appreciation for Brandon."

"Timmy of Zenith!" Saladin called. "Timmy has been at Red Fountain for his full time, his favourite subjects are anything involving technology and he has used his knowledge to save our homes many times with the others graduating tonight. He is a strong ally whose skills and knowledge are second only to computers."Tecna could not help but giggle at what Saladin had just said. "Please welcome Timmy to the stage!" Timmy walked onto the stage telling himself in his head not to trip over or do something clumsy. He looked to Tecna who was smiling happily and then saw his mum in the crowd which made his smile even greater.

"Riven of Quantum!" Saladin announced as Riven's Photo appeared on the screen. "Riven's fighting skills are superb; he is a strong willed warrior who is from Quantum's suburbs. His favourite thing to do is face off against Sky in their rivalry but if times get tough he will work together in a team. Please applaud Riven!" Musa smiled and stood to clap for her boyfriend as he walked on the stage and couldn't help but smile. He looked over the crowd and saw his father sitting in the front row, his father was actually here to support him. Riven smiled and nodded to him as he smiled back when Saladin was ready to introduce the final specialist of the group of five.

"Our Final graduating specialist just happens to be my Nephew," everyone sighed as he said it with pride. "Helia of Linphea is a pacifist who returned to Red Fountain in his friends second year, he worked together with his friends to battle against evil countless times. He is a loyal friend and a great asset to his family. Please congratulate Helia!" Helia walked up to the stage smiling happily as he looked to each of his friends then he saw his mother sitting in the front row near his girlfriend. Flora's eyes shone with happiness and pride.

"Red Fountain Specialists it is time for you to say the oath." Each specialist placed his hand to his chest in a fist. "As graduating specialists from Red Fountain School in Magix we pledge, to help others in need regardless of circumstance, to risk our own lives to protect that of other magical beings, to bring honour to our family and friends and fight by their side whenever we are summoned and to be the strongest specialist that we can be."

"I would like to now call Mrs Faragonda the Headmistress for Alfea's School for Fairies to the stage please." Mrs Faragonda walked up to the microphone and began her short speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, King's, Queen's, Princesses and magical beings, tonight is a celebration of what these young men have achieved together and separately. They have shown the entire school of Red Fountain what it means to have courage in the face of fear and so it is my honour to award them these medals." She moved her finger and a medal for each student appeared in front of them "These medals are proof to yourselves and to the rest of us, that you saved Magix on more than one occasion, they are engraved and they represent not only what you have done for us or your school but what you have done for the entire magical dimension." The medals placed themselves over each boys heads and hung proudly around there necks. "Please wear them with pride and remember that no matter where you are, or what your futures hold, you will always be welcome here in Magix."

* * *

><p>A loud roar filled the stadium as the lights dimmed and a single spotlight shone on Musa. "Now the formal proceedings are over," she smiled. "It is time to party!" Kylar's beats echoed through the energised crowd as the winx girls ran onto the stage to hug their boyfriends.<p>

"I am so proud of you," Stella said, kissing Brandon on the cheek. He blushed slightly before smiling. "Thanks honey. So do you want to dance?"

"Of course!" She shrieked, grabbing his hand and pulling him across the stage.

* * *

><p>Riven stood at the bottom of the stage watching Musa sing and smiled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Dad," he greeted. "How did you get here?" His father opened his arms and the two hugged. After a pat on the back they broke apart. "Saladin said that I had to come so he ported me here just for you."<p>

"That's cool."

"Is there someone you haven't been telling me about Riven?" Riven looked stunned

"No why?"

"Because I saw you watching that Musa girl singing, she is amazing and pretty too."

"Yeah she is," Riven agreed. "But... what do you mean?"

"You love her don't you," his father smiled and the magenta haired specialist's sudden silence told him the answer. "I'm glad that you found someone, I mean after that problem with your mother and all I thought you would never get over it."

"Yeah it was hard. I was pretty cut off and angry for ages wasn't I?"

"You know what Riven," his father began. "I think she has changed you... and for the better."

"Thanks Dad." He turned back to see Musa smiling and singing her heart out onstage when he felt two hands shove him forwards. "Why don't you go and dance with her?"

"She's busy I don't want to..." he was pushed forwards again. "Go on, I know she really wants you too."

"But I can't dance that well dad."

"Just go," his father laughed and pushed him again. Riven laughed before stepping on stage and Riven pulled her arm, forcing her body into his. She stopped singing and looked to Kylar. "Hey, Kylar, change the music."

"You and Galatea need a break," Riven decided before taking her hand in his. "I need to introduce you to someone." He led her off the stage and through the dancing crowd to where his father was standing. Musa looked to Riven with a confused expression; she had never seen the man that stood there before. "Musa," Riven began. "This is my father, Garth." Musa couldn't contain the smile that pulled on her lips. She had never met one of Riven's family members before, most of his family ties were a complete mystery, something he was never comfortable talking about.

Musa shook his hand to greet him. "It's nice to meet you," she smiled.

"The feeling is mutual," Garth replied. "You know my son hasn't told me all that much about you... I suppose you were his little secret from the world right?" Riven placed an arm around Musa's waist

"Come on dad you know it's not like that," he laughed.

"I know Riven. So you are both in love?" Musa smiled and nodded as she looked to Riven with loving eyes. "I am happy for you both, but you better keep him happy okay?"

"I will," Musa paused "try."

* * *

><p>Galatea and Anne sat down inside the arena's front row before looking around at the others all smiling happily and dancing. Bloom and Sky were dancing happily with Brandon and Stella while Helia held Flora in his arms and gently swayed together. Riven and Musa were cutting up the floor with a crowd circling them and everyone was having so much fun they wished the party didn't have to end.<p>

A young red fountain boy smiled as he approached the two and held his hand out to Anne who blushed. "Can I have this dance?"

"Sure," she agreed, looking to Galatea who waved a little goodbye. Kylar set the next disk ready when he noticed Galatea sitting by herself and walked off the stage towards her. She sighed a little as Kylar took a seat. "What's the matter?" He asked sympathetically. "This is supposed to be an awesome night but you don't seem to be having fun."

"It's not that I'm not having fun," she replied. "I just don't know how to react to this."

"To a celebration?" Kylar asked, a little amused. "Well normally you would enjoy the night and then talk about it to others for the next week or so." The joke fell flat. "Come on what is really wrong?" She turned to him.

"I am just worried that these happy moments are in short supply, I mean it just seems like every time one problem is gone we are thrown into another."

"That is why we need to take these moments and make them our own," Kylar said placing his hand under her chin. "You need to relax and have some fun okay," he smiled. "Now come on." He stood and placed his hands out in front of him. "Come and dance with me."

"I don't really feel like it," Galatea sighed when she felt two hands take her arms and pull her up to the stage.

"Come on just dance and relax."

Galatea started to dance before Kylar took her hand into his own again and moved her towards him. She placed her hands on his chest, blushing a little. "I'm sorry," she apologised, turning to move away from him but his warm hand remained over hers, keeping it pressed to his torso. "It's okay," he smiled. "Galatea, I've never felt like this before… I've never felt love before."

"And," Galatea prompted, slightly confused.

"And I know we have only just met but it's like I feel this connection with you," he laughed a little. "It sounds cheesy and totally clique but every time I see you I just want to spend more time with you." She remained still, looking into his eyes as the pulse of his heart increased beneath her fingers. "I know it doesn't make any sense right now but I do have feelings for you and maybe you don't for me because we only met so early and that's okay because I know that love isn't something that just appears it is something that people work on together and..." Suddenly Galatea's index finger was placed on his lips.

"Now who is over worrying?" Kylar smiled as she returned her hand to her side.

"Sorry," he sighed. "It might be a bit much to take on on a first date."

"I like your honesty," Galatea smiled, "but yeah let's just take it one step at a time, okay?"

"Yeah," Kylar nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Flora I would like to introduce you to my mother," Helia explained, taking Flora by the hand and leading her to a woman in the crowd. She was the same height as Flora with the blue eyes her son possessed and her hair was jet black, reaching her shoulders. She wore a green top with black skirt and a pair of black high heel pumps. Opening her arms she invited Helia to hug her and he did.<p>

"Son I am so proud of you, your father would be too if he were here."

"I know," Helia replied, leaning back. "Mum this is Flora. Flora this is my mother Helen." Flora placed her hand out as his mother took it in between her hands. "I have heard a lot about you my dear," she smiled. "And it was all wonderful."

"Thank you," Flora smiled. "It is nice to finally meet a member of Helia's family, other than Professor Saladin." They all laughed.

"Well he is my older brother and of course, Helia's Uncle but yes I know what you mean." Helen's gaze turned to Helia "I am sorry son but I need to make this a short visit, I must return home to get some rest before work tomorrow but honey," she took Helia's face in her hands as Flora stood aside. "I love you so much, I am so proud of you and I want you to keep me updated okay."

"Of course," Helia smiled taking his mothers hands in his. "You are my mother after all." Helen flung her arms around her son's shoulders again. "I love you mum." Flora stopped herself from sighing a quiet 'aw' at Helia's mummy's boy behaviour. Her own mother Lily had always told her that how a boy treats his mother is how he will treat his girlfriend and she knew he was a keeper. Helia would always respect Flora and she already knew it with every part of her heart.

* * *

><p>Sky and Bloom sat outside the arena for a while. The full moon in the sky. "It sure has been an eventful night."<p>

"But a good one," Bloom added.

"Yeah," Sky smiled a little before inhaling through his nose and releasing it from his lungs.

"Is there something wrong?" Bloom asked. "If there is you know you can tell me right?"

"I know," He nodded before getting down on one knee. "There is one question that I would like to ask you." Bloom's cheeks flushed red. Was Sky doing what she really though he was doing? Were her dreams finally coming true before her very eyes? Would she wake up and it would all be over?

"I love you Bloom," Sky noted, looking into her blue eyes. "I always have and I always will… so will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" There it was, the question she had only heard in her wildest imaginings, coming from the lips of a man she loved. She couldn't speak and instead knelt down next to him, enveloping his mouth with a kiss that he happily returned. When they parted he stood to his feet, bring her with him. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes," she smiled as he removed a small black box from the pocket of his jeans and opened it to show a beautiful diamond encrusted ring, its shine radiant with the moonlight above. He took it carefully into his fingers and slid it onto her ring finger before she admired it herself. "I love you so much," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"And I love you too," He replied, the scent of her red hair filling his senses. "More than you will ever know."

* * *

><p>"Nabu, wait!" Layla called, running after him as he walked outside and into the schools courtyard. "Where are you going?"<p>

"This has been a wonderful night Layla," he explained, he stopped and turned to face her. "But I need to return home now."

"But why?" she replied. "Why now? Can't you stay until the last song, please?"

"Layla I would be punished so badly if I didn't go home." Layla reached for his hands and gripped themin her own. "Please don't go not yet."

"There are major problems going on at home and I need to go," he explained simply and Layla eyes filled with longing, she hated it when they were apart, separated by their various duties or thrust in danger without a chance to really connect and be together. "When will I see you again?" she asked.

"Soon my dear," he replied lifting her right hand and pressing it to his lips. "I promise that I will come back to see you, once this whole thing is over."

"What is happening, Nabu? Please tell me what is going on?"

"I can't, he shook his head letting both of her hands go before he started walking again.

"NABU!" She yelled, running to him as he stopped again. "You need to tell me. Your parents will soon become my parents and I need to know that you will trust me with anything."

"I do trust you," Nabu replied. "It's just that things are so complicated right now." Layla opened her arms and hung them around his neck, pressing her head against his chest as his arms circled her waist. "Please tell me what it is," she whimpered. "I worry so much about you."

Nabu looked down to her eyes before wiping a sad tear from her cheek. "Layla, you know I love you more than anything and would tell you everything that is going but..." he stopped short, her eyes still pleading, probing for more information. He could trust her; she had always trusted him in return so why wasn't he being open and honest. Taking a breath he began. "I have a younger sister who is being married off to another man and she doesn't love him. I promised that I would help her to get out of it and so I've been busy trying to convince my parents to let this go and to stop this arranged marriage."

"That's terrible," Layla sighed "I mean we are arranged to be married someday?"

"Yes we are" Nabu replied. "But we fell in love ourselves before you found out that it was me… my sister loves one of the guards, he is a very nice guy and I have met who they are setting her up with and he is definitely not going to be good for her."

"Can I help?"

"No Layla" his head shook, before he placed his hands on either side of her face. "You and the girls have been through enough this year without having to worry about me and my families problems."

"But can you at least stay for me and for the boys, they have come to know you as a great friend and it would be rude if you left sooner than expected. I mean my parents are here and what would they think if they saw you leave early?"

"Okay," Nabu gave in, "but after the last song I need to go okay. My sister needs me."

"That's fine by me," Layla smiled, leaning up to connect her lips with his own.

* * *

><p>"Attention everyone!" A loud male voice boomed over the speaker system with the microphone making the couple part and run to see what was happening. "Hello can I have everyone's attention please."<p>

They stopped to see Sky standing at the mic with Bloom next to him. "Everyone I just asked Bloom to marry me…and she said yes."

The crowd erupted with happiness as Bloom blushed at all the attention. Brandon wolf whistled from below with a smile plastered on her face as Bloom looked into the eyes of the man she loved and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. They parted enough for Sky to continue. "And before we let Musa finish the night we, the red fountain graduates, have been practising a song that we would like to perform to you all. This song is dedicated to our girlfriends and family who have been the strongest support base anyone could have hoped for." Riven, Helia, Brandon and Timmy all walked on stage as Bloom walked off to meet with the other winx.

"Girls this is for you." The music started, a steady base that Kylar created with the backing track getting the crowd pumped as Timmy handed out the mic's and Sky started one of Bloom's favourite earth songs '_Gotta Be Somebody'_ by Nickelback.

_**(Sky)  
><strong>__This time I wonder what it feels like  
>To find the one in this life<br>The one we all dream of  
>But dreams just aren't enough<em>

_**(Brandon)  
><strong>__So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
>I'll know it by the feeling.<br>The moment when we´re meeting  
>will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen<em>

_**(Riven)**__  
><em>_So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
>Right up to the end<br>Until that moment when  
>I find the one that I'll spend forever with<em>

_**(Everyone)**__  
><em>_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
>There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.<em>

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_  
><em>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<em>  
><em>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.<em>  
><em>There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<em>

_**(Timmy)  
><strong>__Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
>And dammit this feels too right<br>It´s just like Déjà Vu  
>Me standin' here with you<em>

_**(Riven)  
><strong>__So I´ll be holdin`my own breath  
>Could this be the end?<br>Is it that moment when  
>I find the one that I'll spend forever with?<em>

_**(Everyone)  
><strong>__'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
>There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.<em>

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_  
><em>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<em>  
><em>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere<em>  
><em>There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<em>

_**(Brandon)  
><strong>You can´t give up!  
>Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough<br>You never know but when it shows up  
>Make sure you´re holdin` on<br>'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on_

_**(Sky)  
><strong>__'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
>And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
>There has gotta be somebody for me<br>Ohhhhhh._

_**(Everyone)  
><strong>__Nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<br>Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
>There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<em>

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_  
><em>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<em>  
><em>Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?<em>  
><em>There has gotta be somebody for me out there.<em>

"Thanks to the boys for that awesome song!" Musa clapped when she reached the microphone and took over from the guys whose girlfriends were gushing over. "Now is time for the last song for tonight. After this Red Fountains party will be over and the night's festivities will stop." The crowd all booed sadly.

"Hey I'm just saying what I was told too okay," Musa laughed. "So let's make this the best ending a year has ever had!" The crowd cheered, whistles through the air were heard as Musa readied herself. She turned to Kylar who was ready to play the song and then she saw Galatea ready with her magic.

"_Someday soon you're gonna catch that dream you've been chasing_

_Someday soon there gonna write your name in the sky  
>Someday Soon<em>

_Someday Soon_

_Someday Soon_

_Someday Soon_

_Out there in the air tonight  
>It's electric, it's alive<br>Suddenly you can see right before your eyes  
>A thousand candles burning bright<em>

_Someday soon  
>You're gonna catch that dream you've been chasing<br>_

_Someday soon  
>They're gonna write your name in the sky<br>_

_All you need is just to believe it  
>You know you're my hero<br>You're gonna be a star tonight_

_Inside feel your heart ignite  
>It's your time to arrive<br>Suddenly you can see that it's possible  
>And I'll be right here by your side<br>Song words are provided by _

_Someday soon  
>You're gonna catch that dream you've been chasing<br>_

_Someday soon_

_They're gonna write your name in the sky  
><em>

_All you need is just to believe it  
>You know you're my hero<br>You're gonna be a star tonight_

_Take a step  
>One moment<br>Closer to the magic  
>It's just one heartbeat away<br>_

_Don't give up  
>Embrace it<br>Breathe it in  
>Believe it<br>You know the way_

_Someday soon  
>You're gonna catch that dream you've been chasing (yeah)<em>

_Someday soon  
>They're gonna write your name in the sky<em>

_All you need is just to believe it  
>You know you're my hero<br>You're gonna be a star tonight_

_Someday soon  
>You're gonna catch that dream you've been chasing<br>_

_Someday soon_

_They're gonna write your name in the sky  
><em>

_All you need is just to believe it  
>You know you're my hero<br>You're gonna be a star tonight._

* * *

><p>When the night ended Red Fountain grew silent, the kings and queens went home and Magix returned to its normal state. Sky sat on the edge of the stage with Bloom next to him. He placed his hand on hers and felt the engagement ring between his fingers. "Are you happy Bloom?" He asked.<p>

"What do you mean?" Bloom laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "How could I be anything else? I have someone who loves me, I have great friends who will always be by my side, and I have a wonderful fiancé what else could I ask for?"

"I was just asking," Sky smiled. "Tonight really was wonderful wasn't it?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "It was amazing; I will remember it for the rest of my life." Sky just smiled and looked to the stars.

"I can't believe another year has already gone by," he sighed. "I would have liked to still be a student here; you didn't have to worry about anyone but yourself and your friends. Being a teacher you are worried about the school," he looked back to Bloom. "I wonder how the guys will all cope."

"They will be fine," Bloom replied as she placed her head on his left shoulder. "If anything they will cope better than expected."

"I guess so. I just wish I was able to experience all of this with them."

"You can," Bloom moved her head. "You might be becoming the King of Erakleon soon but you will still need friends and when you do they will always be there."

"Of course they will be," Sky jumped down off the stage and Bloom followed. "Come on, I better get you back with the others or there will be huge trouble."

"Okay," Bloom took his hand as they walked to his Leva Bike, neatly parked in the school grounds. Sky took a helmet for Bloom and gave it to her and then took the other and placed it over his blonde hair.

"Ready," he asked, voice muffled by the helmet.

"Yeah," Bloom replied and they sped toward Alfea.

* * *

><p>Musa collapsed onto the main lounge with a groan; it had been a great night but a tiring one.<p>

"Well that was so much fun!" Stella said. "I will remember that night forever," she sighed looking to the others who were all tired.

"I'm sure you will," Flora agreed. "After what happened with Brandon."

"Hey nothing happened but the usual, okay?"

"You were both in more love than ever weren't you. If Amore and the other pixies were here to see that they would agree with me."

"Yeah but they aren't," Layla sighed, worried about Nabu and his sister. "They're busy looking after pixie village."

"I know I know," Stella grumbled as she leant back in the lounge. "You don't have to tell me a hundred times." Tecna looked to Musa, expecting some kind of sarcastic response but she didn't reply with anything.

"Is anything wrong Musa?" She asked.

"No its nothing," she shrugged off, now the time for her to be coronation as the princess of melody was fast approaching. Musa was very nervous about being a princess, she hadn't been one before and all she knew what that it was a lot of hard work. For Stella it was just about shopping and for Layla it was about helping her friends but for Musa, with no adults to help her in her decisions, she would be the king and the queen all rolled into one. She was deeply worried and wondered what it would be like but all of those thoughts stopped when Flora placed a hand to her head.

"Flora, are you ok?" Stella asked, taking her friend by the arm and leading her to a chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled. "Just a headache probably, partying too hard."

Bloom entered the door with a smile on her face and her ring on her finger. "Well that was a fantastic night!" She gushed as Stella hugged her friend tightly and the others joined in. "But I am absolutely zonked."

"Yeah same here, I'm going to hit the hay," Musa yawned, standing to her feet as Tecna did the same. "Congrats again Bloom."

"Thanks girls, night."

Flora got dressed into her pyjamas and lay down on her bed as Bloom did the same. "I saw you talking to someone tonight, was that Helia's mum?"

"Yeah," she answered, rolling onto her side. "She was nice. Congratulations Bloom, I know that Sky will look after you."

"I know and Helia will for you one day," Bloom replied with a smile. "I mean, you are perfect for each other."

"I've thought about marriage before but there is no need to rush things, you and Sky have known each other a lot longer than we have. Well night Bloom."

"Good night Flora."

Flora closed her eyes, hoping to think of positive things but negatives kept on pushing their way in. What if this party was their last chance to be together without the dangers, without their other problems? Sure they had the summer holidays now but Faragonda had warned them to look out for each other and to stay connected, just in case anything else in their pasts surfaced. She wasn't sure what it would be but something felt unsettling. She didn't know how they would all cope if another of them was in danger, but she knew that she needed to make sure that this holiday was cherished; otherwise the good moments that they treasured may be forgotten forever.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you everyone who has supported me, thanks for the readers, reviewers, messages, comments and ideas. I truly appreciate you taking the time to let me know your thoughts and always value your input. I hope that you've enjoyed this final chapter and that I will see you at The Winx Chronicles III - Secrets of the Rose.<p>

All the best until next time,

Chrissiemusa :)


End file.
